Le Mora Malefica
by Ariella Jordan
Summary: Fate despises Horcruxes. They cheated her of one's Fate, but she allowed them. But for a person to make more than one was not allowed. So Fate teams up with her sister Time, and they send a mortal on a quest. As a Mora Malefica, Eleanor Sinclair is more than capable of dealing with a Dark Lord. In this, Ella learns more than knowledge, she learns a love that saves the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It's all JKR's. But anything else is mine.**

_Outside Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds, August 29, 1995_

The ground approached faster than she had prepared for. Though she had traveled by portkey and apparation many times and was quite skilled in landing, this was different. She grasped her wand with a shaking hand as she looked warily around. Yes, this was quite different. If she was not mistaken, she had landed right outside Hogwarts grounds. She took a deep breath in and took a moment to remember steel blue eyes looking at her in resignation. She nearly gave into the temptation to kneel on the ground and cry till she had no more tears. She shook herself, she didn't have the time for that. She had to put the Plan into action. The lithe girl faded into the shadows of the night and quickly checked the satchel she had brought. Her Un-Detectable charm had worked perfectly. All was there. The girl quickly scanned the surrounding area. She waited silently for a fair few minutes, then grabbed the cloak resting on top. She needed it more for warmth than stealth at the moment. She could do stealth all by herself, Invisibility Cloak or not. She hoisted the bag across her body effortlessly. The weightless charm still worked too. _Fantastic._ the slim girl thought to herself as she glided down to Hogsmeade.  
oooOooo  
Madame Rosmerta had grown up among witches and wizards, plus a few mischievous siblings. So she could always tell when a magical person entered her surroundings. It was only understandable then that she dropped the glass she had been wiping when she half turned and caught sight of a figure watching her unexpectedly from a few paces away. Before she could blink, the witch had whipped out her wand and soundlessly returned the glass to the counter.  
"Excuse me, but I need a room for a few nights. I assume you are the one in charge of this establishment." The latter sentence was a statement, not a question. But the handsome Madame barely noticed that. It had taken Madame Rosmerta a few moments to realize that the imposing figure in front of her was a girl. She wasn't particularly tall either. It was her manner, the Madame decided.  
"I am. Do you have payment?" Madame Rosmerta was never so blunt with her patrons, but this was a mere girl. Fifteen, maybe. Rosmerta looked into oddly grey eyes and nearly changed her mind. Those eyes betrayed an old soul. Rosmerta always could see one's soul through their eyes. Tom Riddle's soul had always given her the creepy crawlies. Slightly softer, she added, "It's 15 Sickles per night."  
The girl merely produced a purse from somewhere on her person and counted out 30 Sickles. She slid them across the counter. "Is that satisfactory, Madame?"  
Rosmerta pursed her lips and nodded. She didn't know what to make of the figure in front of her. She was perfectly polite, her English clear though accented by a brogue that was similar to Professor McGonagall's. Yet, something was still making the Madame squirm. And if there was one thing the Madame didn't like, it would be things that made her squirm.  
"If I have to stay more than two nights, I'll let you know and pay in advance." The girl's tone was much warmer now. Madame Rosmerta looked up. A small smile graced the girls face, partially hidden under a heavy cloak's hood. It positively lit up the room, and though the Madame wasn't aware, it had warmed up the room by a degree or two. Madame Rosmerta straightened up a bit more and smiled back, nodding.  
Rosmerta skirted the counter and handed the girl a quill and slid a heavy book her way across the counter. "Just sign your name in here please. Thank you, and now your key is linked to your magical signature. No one else can enter your room now besides me."  
The key was ornate and small. Lithe fingers grasped it, and the Madame was graced with another small smile.  
"Thank you very much. Sometimes privacy is undervalued these days." Without the smile, the words would have sounded cold, but Madame Rosmerta merely dipped her head in acknowledgement of the subtle request.  
"Your room is on the second floor, two doors down on the left." Rosmerta wanted very much to find out more about the young stranger, but she settled for pulling the thick records book toward her and looking at the freshly penned name. She pondered what she saw as the cloaked girl made her way up the recently cleaned steps.  
_Eleanor Sinclair_.  
oooOooo  
Ella, as she preferred to be called, was currently warding her room. Age wise, she was a few weeks past fifteen. And yet she was doing magic far beyond the average middle aged witch. She wasn't concerned about it. Rather, she was inspecting the fireplace of the room, pleased to note the Floo powder beside it. It was far too late, or early depending on how one thought of it, for her to go to Diagon Alley.  
So she quickly set up her small room. She could have just camped out in the wilderness between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in a far more spacious and comfortable atmosphere, but this was part of the Plan. Ella was sure Rosmerta had already sent Dumbledore an owl about her arrival. She had about until tomorrow afternoon until the man showed up. Ella was guessing three o'clock, but would be back by two just in case.  
She had a full day ahead of her, so she quickly readied herself for bed and slipped under the freshly laundered sheets. It smelled like Rosmerta had someone do them by hand. As she was accustomed, she slipped the hand holding her wand under her pillow and slowed her breathing. If any unlucky soul was skilled enough to get past her extensive wards and wake her, they would find themselves disarmed and bound before she really opened her eyes. With that comforting skill in mind, Eleanor Sinclair slipped into the wonderful Land of Nod.  
oooOooo  
"Albus, that woman is a menace! What were you thinking? Honestly." Albus Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling.  
"Minerva, I had no other choice. The Board and Ministry were insistent. It was either her, or let the boy become a ward of the Ministry. I could not let that happen." Dumbledore stroked Fawkes gently. He knew Minerva would be pursing her lips, unhappy with either option. Still, even she had to admit he had made the best choice.  
"Fine, Albus. But if she tries to mess with my cubs, she'll answer to me." He could practically see her crossing her arms and huffing.  
"Of course, my dear woman. Now, it is late, and the students will arrive in mere days. I'm sure we both have necessary things to accomplish before then." His eyes were twinkling at her again. The staid Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and marched out the door. Dumbledore watched her red tartan disappear down the stairs.  
An elf popped into his office. "Rink has mail for Headmaster. Is from woman."  
"Thank you Rink. Have a lemon drop?" Dumbledore accepted the offered letter and watched bemused as the elf's eyes widened.  
"Oh no, kind Headmaster. Sugar, yes! Lot's sugar. Rink needs sleep." And with that, the elf popped back out. Dumbledore merely shook his head. Who was he to understand the odd ways of house elves?  
He stroked his beard as he perused the letter. Sinclair. Though the Sinclair Clan was quite large, the last magical Sinclair died over a hundred years ago. Sad really, as they used to be some of the more powerful wizards and witches of their time. A vague memory came to him. He had met the last Sinclair, when he was a boy. All he could ever remember about her was her laugh. It was pure magic. He shook himself as he lapsed into memory lane. This was no time to be taking a trip. The girl was clearly using a fake name.  
A thought tickled his outer thoughts. He tried ignoring it, but couldn't. As it passed through to his conscious, he raised his eyebrows. Yes, he had quite forgotten about that prophecy. Albus Dumbledore sighed. It did not seem as though he would be going to sleep tonight after all. He quietly gathered his things and strode towards the Floo. He had business at the Ministry tonight.

oooOooo

Ella woke up an hour before dawn. She smirked. The goblins preferred to sleep in, but would never say no to a customer. And what was life without teasing some of the fiercest warriors on earth? She quickly dressed, thanking her stars that wizarding fashion did not change much, no matter what country one happened to be in. Or century, for that matter. Leaving the room how she found it, Ella slung her satchel over her shoulder and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Making sure to enunciate clearly, she spoke. "Diagon Alley, if you please." Ella had found that magic tended to be easier if she was treated with respect. Her gentle and fairly soot free landing in Diagon Alley was fair proof of that.  
Always aware of her surroundings, she set off for Gringott's. Her blood fairly roiled underneath her skin. Her magic was excited, eager. Ella felt almost bad for anyone that crossed her today. As they almost assuredly would.  
As she approached the tall building of Gringotts, she felt the magic of the place swirl around her. She saw the warning etched into the face of the building and nodded briefly to it. Not even she would attempt to steal from Gringotts. She entered into the dimly lit entrance and immediately headed over to where Griphook was dealing with an irate blond woman. He caught sight of her immediately.  
"Ah, excuse me, ma'am. Gornuk would be willing to continue on with your transaction today. I have more pressing business to attend to." Griphook grabbed a helpless younger goblin and shoved him in the direction of the blond woman. If Ella were to guess, she would say that was Narcissa Malfoy. And a Sinclair's guesses were often better than anyone else's facts. Mrs. Malfoy looked a bit upset at being handed off, but Ella decided she would get over it.  
"Miss Sinclair, if you would follow me please." Griphook was nothing but cordial, and Ella threw one last glance at Mrs. Malfoy before she followed the short creature to a back room.  
She casually threw up a ward or two as she entered. Griphook looked at her exasperated,  
"Have you no trust in our institution?" She smiled softly at her dear old friend and let her hood down for the first time since arriving.  
"My, Griphook, you haven't changed a bit since I saw you last." She gave him a grin. "It feels like only yesterday." Ella settled in the large armchair offered to her by a sweeping hand. "I trust you remember fairly well what we talked about last." The young witch unconsciously rested her hand at the corner of her lips. The result was fairly imposing, if goblins were the sort to be imposed upon.  
"Like it was yesterday." The goblin steepled his fingers, pleased. It had been a long time since a human had shown him any respect. And Lady Sinclair went far beyond respect. If Griphook were to hazard a guess at the Lady's thoughts (and it was of his opinion that no living thing should ever attempt to do that), he would suppose she thought of him as a friend. Seeing her here, whole and healthy, was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes. And it was actually recorded in history books the last time a goblin cried. Griphook had no desire to go down in history for that, so he reined himself in and got down to business.  
"Your vault has accrued a substantial amount of interest, of course." The girl smiled slightly at him and nodded for him to continue. "We have protected it entirely from those who tried to claim its wealth. All your properties will be immediately turned over to you. All tenants realize their temporary status. I assume you wish to look over the names of those tenants?" He continued at her nod. "All were chosen most carefully, but we know of your trust issues quite well." Griphook cast a sour glance towards the door that was glowing with her wards. The Lady bit her lip in an effort to keep from laughing. "The Prophecy is also in your vault, we saw no reason to have a separate one as the first is quite impenetrable. No one asked about it until early this morning. A certain bumbling Headmaster that shall go unnamed was searching for it. He went to the Ministry first, and could only find the merest trace of it. One of my brothers was awoken by him. Apparently the merest trace was all needed. He did not realize the danger he put himself into by awakening Gornuk so early. It was only by the shine of my silver tongue that let that man keep all his body parts. Just because the fool is able to speak Gobbledegook does not mean he should. He will be able to view the Prophecy at a more reasonable hour this morning. After you have left, of course." The goblin paused to look at the Lady. She was trying very hard not to laugh still. He nodded in satisfaction. Few humans appreciated goblin humor, mostly because they could not even imagine that the goblins would be making fun of them. They rather imagined the goblins wanting to eat them. Which wasn't all that far off, actually.  
With more than a hint of mirth in her voice, Ella spoke. "Ah, thank you Master Griphook. Both for services rendered and laughter provoked. No matter what topics we speak of, my heart always comes away lighter after speaking with you." Ella paused to smile in thanks at the goblin before her. He gave a slight bow, so slight that no one would have noticed besides her and another goblin.

"Now, I still own a large part of the Daily Prophet, is that correct?" Ella was all business now. They had much to cover in a matter of hours.

"You do. Do you wish for them to become aware of this fact?" Griphook took a page from her book and steepled his hands again.

"Today, if possible. It is time for Lady Mora to become known to all. Especially a certain Tom Riddle. Also, look up a reporter by the name Rita Skeeter. The woman is annoying, but she could be useful. I want to sit down and talk with her. If she is agreeable, I would like for her to be promoted." Ella paused to think. "Also, I believe I would like to sit down and talk to a Percy Weasley. He's currently employed by the Ministry, but he would make a fantastic assistant to Lady Mora if he should desire. Percy will be my first priority. I'll send him a letter to meet later tonight." Immediately, paper and a quill rested on the table beside her. The paper bore Lady Mora's crest.

She scribbled the missive as she continued to speak. Griphook was taking notes, not minding the tedious work. This young woman in front of him was going to change the world, and he was going to be a part of that. Even if it was only as her scribe, he thought with a smirk.

"The Prophet needs to start printing the truth, I don't care what Fudge says. I own enough of the paper that he doesn't have a say anymore. And neither does Dumbledore. Everything they present as fact must be documented and proven. After I set up my assistant, I'll set up meetings to emphasize my point. Of course, I'll provide wards for the building itself. And also wards for every reporter's house that he'd go after. Voldy seems more prone to temper tantrums than I remember." With a flourish, she signed her letter. She waved a hand over it.

oooOooo

Percy Weasley was quite surprised to see a sealed letter with a crest he did not recognize appear on his desk. Raising an eyebrow, he quickly scanned it for any curses. When it came out clean, he slid a finger under the flap and read it. And then re-read it. He slid the paper underneath a book as a co-worker passed by. His curiosity sufficiently raised, he decided he would meet with this mysterious Lady Mora tonight. Why not?

oooOooo

Ella kept speaking even as she registered that Percy would indeed be meeting her tonight. "Now that the Prophet is covered, let's focus on the Ministry. Amelia Bones is one of mine, as well as Kingsley Shackelbolt and Arthur Weasley. They are ready for my word. I have several others in place ready as well. Hopefully they have a list of names for me of others that are willing to support the Plan. Amelia must start bulking up the Auror department. I had her lay fairly low until now, but that's where we start. Next, I want Arthur Weasley promoted to the Head of his department. And given a raise. I didn't realize the poor man would have that many children."

"That will do for the Ministry for now. I'll try more with my assistant. Now on to the Wizengamot. Open my flat in London and have an elf assigned to it. I must begin to socialize with that crowd again. I need several laws passed, and that is the way to do it. Also, make a note to alert the Wizengamot that the Sinclair seat has a witch occupying it once more. Let's do that after school gets out next year for summer hols. I'll need to schedule a party or two this fall. Griphook, I know this is a breach of confidence, but can I have list of names from the Wizengamot and how they are doing financially? It would help immensely." Ella paused and looked at the goblin furiously writing.

Griphook paused after a moment and cocked his head considering it. "Under the circumstances, I do believe that will be possible." Ella smiled happily at him and stared off into the fire again.

"I will need a list of all the old Order of the Phoenix members and who is still alive." Ella winced. "I don't imagine there is too many. But I will ward the houses of any left. I don't trust Dumbledore. He might have left an important ward out for the greater good, as he did with the Potter's and Longbottom's. Speaking of the Longbottom's, I wish to visit them fairly soon. Maybe next week."

Ella stared into the fire for another minute, trying to find anything else she needed to speak to Griphook about. Well, besides the huge matter that had been on her mind from the moment she had landed outside of Hogwarts earlier. She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to Griphook.

"Now Master Griphook, I must know. Is the Council willing?" Ella was tempted to hold her breath like a foolish schoolgirl. Instead, she took a sip of the water provided for her.

"The Council has considered your offer extensively. They are prepared to render aid and services when is asked of them." Griphook paused a moment to take in the girl's shining eyes. It pleased him to please her. "I suppose it does help that our King thinks highly of you." Ella nearly rolled her eyes at the goblin before her. It was only years of training that kept her from the action.

"Aye, King Griphook. It does at that." Ella spoke softly and with great reverence. Imagine her surprise the last time she had seen him and found out he was the new Goblin King. She had been very impressed of the fact that he still worked among the rest of his subjects. She suspected it was due in a large part to her. He refused to let any other goblin even touch her vault. Something she was very grateful for. Secrecy was necessary right now. "You have my thanks and my promise." Magic swirled in the air around them. An oath, freely given. The Goblin King bowed his head in thanks.

"It is nearing my time to go, old friend. Tell me of your family and life before I go." Ella finally relaxed and listened to the gruff goblin speak of his dear wife and daughters. She carefully rested her chin on a fist.

Another hour flew by before the pair realized. Finally Griphook stood up and looked at her with wary eyes.

Ella knew the reason for it immediately. "Ah, don't fret Master Griphook. I won't be leaving anymore. I'm here to stay." His eyes brightened considerably at her words. There had been too many goodbyes in their past. Ella's eyes darkened a moment at the memory of her dear friend's future. It was not bright, and just another reason why she was here now. "Goodbye for now." She bowed deeply to the short figure in front of her.

oooOooo

Dumbledore contemplated the Prophecy he had just read. He was rather inclined to believe prophecies, having seen one too many come true. But this one? This one sprung nearly a well of hope within him. He had been rather short of that particular emotion lately, even with all his machinations.

_When the Dark One has cheated death itself_

_And returned to destroy the one who lived_

_A Sinclair will rise with him_

_To give the boy a power the Dark One knows not_

_To return the world as it should be_

_To live and let live_

It wasn't very long at all, and rather concise. It was rather odd for a Prophecy over all, but Dumbledore didn't care. It was made nearly a hundred years ago, soon after all the Sinclairs were destroyed. But Albus was sure it referred to now. If that girl truly was a Sinclair, then Harry Potter would surely succeed in defeating Voldemort. He must go speak with her. If she was as young as Rosmerta claimed, he could enroll her at Hogwarts and keep an eye on her. Perhaps he could even give her some guidance. With a glance at Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore spun on the spot and disappeared with a POP!

oooOooo

If Ella knew what the Headmaster was thinking at the moment, she would have dissolved into laughter. As it was, she had a good idea. She had dealt with Dumbledore before, and knew him fairly well. Precisely at three o'clock, there was a sharp rap at her door. Mentally patting herself on the back, she waved a hand at the door, allowing the Headmaster to pass through her wards. They were made so that the Headmaster barely noticed them as he passed through.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, how good of you to drop by this afternoon. Tea?" Ella had stood up when he entered, and nodded respectfully at him. Dumbledore hid his surprise well, Ella noted. She had made it very clear she knew he was coming. He nodded in acceptance and sat down in one of the armchairs she had conjured.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eleanor Sinclair, though I prefer Ella. And I can assure you, Headmaster, that Sinclair is not a pseudonym." Dumbledore did not do as well hiding his surprise this time.

"Miss Sinclair, I find myself at a disadvantage. You seem to know me and my thoughts quite well, yet I know next to nothing about you. Perhaps you could inform me a bit." Dumbledore was watching her with shrewd eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Quite the change, I imagine. Very well, I will inform you, as you put it. I have recently made my way back into the country after an extended time away. I wish to attend Hogwarts until graduation, as it is the finest school in the wizarding world. A simple competency exam will prove I am capable of keeping up with other Fifth Years. I arrived in Scotland last night and visited Diagon Alley today. Is there any more you wish to know, Headmaster? I'm an open book." Ella spread her hands innocently, trying not to laugh at the expression on Dumbledore's face. She could see him struggling not to ask any more questions, not that she would answer them as he wished. He seemed to realize that, and shook his head.

"No, I believe that is all. Let's meet at three tomorrow afternoon for your exam, shall we?" At Ella's nod, he continued. "You can Floo directly into my office. I'll have one of the teachers prepare the exam for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Ella stood. "It was nice seeing you, Headmaster. I look forward to the next few years."

"As do I, Miss Sinclair. Until tomorrow." Albus tipped his head towards her and turned on the spot. Ella grinned. The man had more questions than answers now. She believed she would have some fun keeping her dear headmaster in the dark for a bit, especially as he was searching so hard for the light.

oooOooo

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office. The girl acted like she knew him! While she seemed a bit familiar, he had never met her before. And he remembered every face he saw. He sighed and sank down into a chair. With all the questions bouncing around in his brain, it was unlikely he would get much sleep tonight either. Accepting it, he sent for Minerva. She would test the girl tomorrow. He had no doubts that the girl, Ella, would pass. And of all things, Albus Dumbledore wondered why this mysterious girl would transfigure her eyes. It was slight enough that he almost didn't notice it. It made him wonder why a fifteen year old girl would want to transfigure her eyes like that. The shape and color hadn't been changed at all, which made it a mystery. And if there was anything Albus Dumbledore was good at, it would be solving mysteries.

oooOooo

Ella decided to wander Diagon Alley a bit before her next meeting. She hadn't expected the Headmaster to let up as soon as he did. Clearly, he was learning how to read a situation better than he had in the past. So now she had a good four hours before Percy showed up in the Three Broomsticks. She spent it shopping for more modern clothes. The ones she had on now were over twenty years old. She walked out of Madame Malkins an hour and a half later grumbling to herself. She hated shopping for clothes, magic or not. But now she had new school robes, some casual clothes, and several things for Lady Mora. Though she had not gotten all these at once. It had required her to go in as Lady Mora afterwards, as she was a bit different in size than Ella was.

Ella was actually quite proud of her Lady Mora side. It wasn't a glamour, it was an actual full transformation. It was quite hard to do, but Ella had practiced it enough that she could do the switch within a minute. Her long wild black curls were tamed into softer auburn curls with a white streak that were piled on top of her head. She grew several inches, and filled out a bit more in the hips and bust area. Her eyes changed from their normal grey to a vibrant green. Her face rounded out a bit more, and her hair line changed to a widow's peak. They were slight changes, but it was enough to hide her true identity. And her claim to her title was very clear in her appearance. She was nearly a carbon copy of Godric Gryffindor, and all the pureblood families recognized that. Of course, she was descended from him, but her true appearance mirrored that of Slytherin and his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw. She had Salazar's eyes and his long fingers, while her hair and willowy figure were that of Rowena's. Looks never changed much throughout the magical families. She, the Malfoy's, and the Weasley's were a testament to that.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she went into Fortescue's to grab some ice cream and peace. She enjoyed Diagon Alley, but all the children were there getting last minute purchases. As she sat there, three figures caught her attention.

"Harry, we still have loads of shopping to get done! We don't have time for ice-cream!" A bushy-haired witch was ineffectively pulling at a tall boy's sleeve. His bright green eyes, messy black hair, and lightening scar revealed exactly who he was. All of Ella's attention was on the trio as they made their way to the counter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But you know how Ron is when he has his mind set on food. Near unstoppable!" Harry raked his hand through his hair in a bit of agitation, and immediately tried to pat it down again. Ella's eyes brightened in mirth. Sure enough, the red-head was the one leading the group. He appeared not to have heard the two behind him. Instead, his eyes were raking over the menu. Harry soon joined him and Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

Ella took the opportunity to examine the Boy-Who-Lived. The last time she had seen him, he had been over fifty years older. Time had not been kind to him. His hair had been liberally streaked with grey, and his face had hosted a myriad of premature wrinkles. It was his eyes though, that had always gotten to Ella. His eyes revealed a man who had lost everything, his soul nearly as ancient as hers for all the death he'd seen.

But now his eyes were a good deal younger. He had still looked Death in the face though. That much was obvious in the slight slump of his shoulders, the way his hand strayed constantly to where his wand was, and the tiny lines around his eyes. The boy was fifteen, for Merlin's sake! Ella scowled. Fate had dealt this boy quite a hand. But his face was mostly unlined, his hair a jet black, and his expression animated. Ella took another bite of her ice-cream, keeping the trio in her sight as they made their way to table within her earshot.

"Harry, I still can't believe you had to go to trial for casting that Patronus! And Dumbledore refusing to even look at you? He must have his reasons." Hermione was punctuating her sentences with jabs from her spoon.

"Yeah, mate. Good thing it's all over. We'll be on the train tomorrow and have our normal boring school year." Ron's statement was slightly muffled by the ice cream he was shoveling in his mouth. Ella looked on in slight awe. She'd have a headache if she tried that. Harry snorted, Ella assumed in reaction the "normal boring school year" part.

"Normal, ha. That's a good one Ron. Hey, when we get back to the Burrow, let's try out your new broom, yeah? I still can't believe you and Hermione got Prefect badges." Harry tried to make the last part sound casual, but Ella was sure both Ron and Hermione heard the unsaid ending. _"And I didn't…_" Ella clenched her fist in an effort to keep from hexing Dumbledore wherever he was now. The Great Fool didn't realize what some of his actions did to Harry. Harry saw Dumbledore as a parental figure Harry never had, so when the Headmaster started ignoring the boy, it did far more harm than good.

"Sure mate, that sounds like fun. I wanna see how it does against your Firebolt." Ron grinned at Harry, trying to get his mind off of other matters. Like the Great Bloody Dumbledore. Seriously, if Ella knew how all his fame would go to the man's head she would have never- Ella blinked. Why on earth would the Ministry be tailing Harry? Surely not for protection, although they should have been doing that since the boy was a toddler. Ella carefully watched the man watching Harry. As the Trio left, so did the man.

Sighing, Ella threw away nearly half of her ice-cream. The curse of being a slow eater. Ella slipped into the alley beside the ice-cream shop and removed the Lady Mora persona. Looking like herself once again, Ella caught up quickly to the man tailing the Trio. He was good, she had to give him that. He made good use of notice-me-not charms, shadows, and other distractions to keep within earshot of the trio. A spy on the Boy-Who-Lived? Not very politically correct. Thinking quickly, Ella sprang into action. She silently sent a _finite_ at the man's notice-me-not at the exact same time she sent a cat to trip him. He managed not to stumble on the cat, but didn't notice his charm was gone.

Ella maneuvered herself so that she and Hermione crashed into each other. "Oh! I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy, Mum is always on me about watching where I'm going…" To any onlookers, Ella continued to mumble apologies, including the two boys who were helping the two girls collect all the books and papers Hermione had been holding. Hermione was just scrambling to catch all of her papers. As they stood up, Ella breathed a warning to Hermione.

"Act natural. You've got a tail, don't shake him, just be careful what you speak of. Don't tell the boys, just stay clear of interesting topics." To Hermione's credit, she acted like Ella hadn't said a word.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No harm done." Hermione's voice only had a hint of strain in it. Ella nodded and slowly walked off, blending into the crowd effortlessly. She had caught the way Hermione's eyes had darted and caught sight of their tail though. _Good._ Ella though as she watched the trio continue on with their purchases. Thankfully, Hermione was quite adept at steering their conversation clear of anything the Ministry might want to know. Satisfied, Ella headed back to the Three Broomsticks. It was nearly time for her meeting with Percy Weasley.

oooOooo

Percy wiped his hands nervously on his robes. He was moving up in the Ministry, and he didn't want to mess that all up. But this Lady Mora had caught his attention quite well. So here he was, in front of the Three Broomsticks. There was no harm in hearing her out. Drawing on some Gryffindor courage, Percy swung open the door and walked inside. His gaze was drawn immediately to a woman sitting in a darker corner, her back to the wall. She sat with perfect poise and grace, daintily drinking tea. She made eye contact with him, and the corner of her mouth curved up. Apparently, that was all the recognition he would get.

Percy had researched this Lady Mora as extensively as he could. She was around his parent's age. She had only attended Hogwarts for a year before she took her N.E.W.T.S at fourteen, achieving the honor of the youngest to graduate Hogwarts. Not much was known about her before she came to Hogwarts, only that she came from an ancient pureblood family. Her parents were said to have died in a battle against Voldemort, and she lived with an aunt till she graduated. After graduation, she kept a low profile, gaining friends in the right places. She made no move to go into the Ministry, a bad decision Percy thought, but she made plenty of friends in politics. Both in the Ministry and the Wizengamot, Percy noted. And then she had dropped off the map nearly completely. Percy had decided she had traveled to gain support in other countries. All in all, it seemed her friendships had paid off. He knew Amelia Bones and his own father considered her their friend, and several other Heads of departments.

With this in mind, he approached the woman, taking in her appearance. She didn't look quite as old as his parents, but the white streak through her red hair was a sign of her age. Her green eyes had crow's feet around them, likely from smiling often, Percy mused. She stood up and offered him her hand. Percy took it, pleased with her firm handshake.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. How good of you to meet me tonight. I have heard much of your rapid rise through the Ministry. I believe you are the Minister's own assistant now?" Her voice was slightly husky, and it made Percy want to hear it again. No, the young wizard was not attracted to the older woman, but there was something about her that drew him in.

"Yes, Lady Mora. I am quite fortunate." Percy made an attempt to be humble, but it fell quite flat.

"Fortunate would not have been the word I would have used. You have more than a healthy dose of ambition, but not enough cunning and calculation to temper it. A side effect to you being placed in Gryffindor, no doubt. I wonder why you were not placed in Slytherin? You would have done well there." Percy's feathers were sufficiently ruffled.

"I was placed in Gryffindor because that's where all Weasley's go." Percy refused to hear the compliments Lady Mora had given him, he focused only on the slight to his old house.

"Of course, Percy." Lady Mora soothed. It worked quite well, as Percy began lowering the arms he had crossed. He didn't even notice the familiarity with which the Lady used his first name. "I forget sometimes the bad reputation Slytherin has managed to build for itself. I didn't mean to offend you. I was in Gryffindor myself. I was merely mentioning that you would have done better in Slytherin."

Percy shrugged and looked away from her piercing look. "That's what the Sorting Hat said. But I would have been an outcast in my own family even sooner if I had been Sorted there. I manage just fine with my Gryffindor tendencies."

Lady Mora nodded. Percy looked back at her and squared his shoulders. "Now what kind of job offer do you have for me? I'm making no promises, I just want to hear about it."

Lady Mora's tone was all business. "Of course, Percy. I wouldn't expect you to. I need an assistant, and you came highly recommended to me. You would mostly be in charge of keeping my schedule, scheduling meetings, taking notes at those meetings, and a few other minor things. The job comes with housing, a house elf, and an allowance for food and necessities. Along with these things, I'm willing to match what the Minister is paying you. As I don't need you during the day, you are free to continue your job at the Ministry. I'm willing to work around your schedule there for awhile. I have more information to give you, but only if you accept the job." Lady Mora sat back slightly in her chair, watching as Percy processed all the information she had given him proceeded to place the proverbial cherry on top. "You will be my right hand man, and will have my trust. Something I don't give lightly, young man." Percy nodded. "Also, as I mentioned in my letter, I am willing to throw my support behind you someday for the position of Minister of Magic, your ultimate goal, I'm sure. I have enough backing now to give you a fighting chance, but I'll have even more in a few years to make that a certainty. What do you say?"

Percy's head was spinning. This woman was offering him his dreams on a silver platter. Even Fudge hadn't promised him anything concerning his future. And to give him housing and an allowance beyond his salary nearly had him shouting yes. Plus the fact he could still work at the Ministry, it was almost too good to be true. He narrowed his eyes. Of course it was. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"And the catch?" His sharp eyes watched the Lady's features carefully. He hadn't gotten to where he was without being sharp. Lady Mora chuckled.

"You are a sharp one, aren't you? Perfect. Well, there might be danger involved down the road. But I can offer you my full protection. And you'd be privy to a fair amount of secrets. You have to take an Oath once hired. And I can't promise it won't be illegal. I don't plan on breaking any rules, but things happen." The Lady spread out her hands in an innocent gesture, but Percy could see her eyes sharply watching him.

He pondered what she had said. He supposed he wasn't getting any more information without an Oath. But he had been taught to scan a person's emotions, and he wasn't getting anything malicious from her. In fact, she seemed downright trustworthy. Almost everything in him screamed at him to take the job. And so he did.

"Ah, excellent. I'd have a hard time finding a more suitable assistant." The praise made Percy feel warm. Fudge hardly ever complimented him. "If you would follow me, please. I'd rather not have you take an Oath in front of all these people."

Percy glanced around the bar. There were maybe a dozen people scattered about. And none of them were paying a lick of attention to the two of them. Nevertheless, he shrugged his shoulders and followed the Lady upstairs. Once they were inside her room, she sat him down on a chair. Percy started to see a goblin waiting for them

"Ah, Master Griphook, excellent. Mr. Weasley has agreed to be my assistant. You will oversee the Oaths?" Percy wiped his sweaty hands on his cloak. The goblin saw, and sneered at him. Trepidation began rising in his throat. What had he done?

Without warning, the Lady grasped his forearm, and he did the same to her. Magic started to build as he repeated the binding words after her. The Oath was very thorough, it left no room for him to go against her in any way without severe consequences. With a blinding blue light, he said the last word. He slumped in his chair, overwhelmed by the new magic coursing through him. But apparently they weren't done. The Lady grabbed his arm again and proceeded give an oath to him. She promised to protect him and his with the best of her abilities, to never cheat him, and to one day support him as Minister and make sure he was equipped for the job. Percy almost couldn't believe it. No one made those kinds of Oaths in politics anymore, as it was mostly about stabbing people in the back to get to where you wanted to go. It's why his father never made it very far, he wasn't willing to go to those lengths. He looked at the woman before him with great respect.

She and Griphook sat down and looked at him. "Percy, there is just one more thing." The Lady spoke. "Hold out your arm." Percy did, somehow entirely trusting the woman in front of him. A large part of that, he supposed, was due to the Oaths he had just sworn. She gently held his arm and pressed her wand the crook of his arm. A burning sensation flared momentarily, then was gone. He examined the slightly red mark. It was two snakes entwined around an ornate clock, the hands pointing to eleven o'clock. It was small, and barely noticeable as the red faded away fast. It appeared to be in white ink, directly opposite where the dark mark would be.

"Percy, pay close attention." He swung his gaze to her face, where it would remain for the rest of the night.

"I don't usually mark anybody without a Dark Mark on the other side." Percy was confused instantly, and dismayed. What had he gotten himself into? "Don't look so horrified. My ultimate goal is to defeat Voldemort and fix all that's wrong with our society. And yes, Voldemort is back. And part of bringing down old Voldy is doing it from the inside. I have people loyal to me inside his Death Eater ranks. They need the mark, mostly to prove their loyalty once everything is over. You need it because it will alert you instantly when I need you and allow you to apparate to where I am, similar to the Dark Mark. It will also start burning if I am in danger, or turn black if I die. If I die, Percy, you must flee the country. You already know enough to be killed, and my protections will not protect you if I am dead."

Percy nodded slowly, taking it all in. She was right, this could turn dangerous. But somehow, he still trusted her. He also believed her that Voldemort was back. As part of their Oath, he knew that every word she said to him was truth. And he was glad he was taking such an active part in taking down Voldemort.

"My mark will protect you from most hexes, jinxes, and forms of Legilimency. You are also impervious to the Imperius Curse. Only Griphook, others who have the mark, and I can see the mark. You will live in a wing of my own house, starting tonight. I'll have your house elf, Blinky, move all your stuff tomorrow morning. Even Voldemort couldn't break past the wards on that house. I will not always be there, but you can call me in an emergency by pressing your wand to the mark. You will have your own office, and Blinky can deliver any messages you have for me. Starting tomorrow, I will have a notebook that will fill with the things I need you to do. We won't see each other often after the first few days, but I have utmost confidence in you." Percy nodded silently, taking all the information in.

"Now, this is essential. You must remain estranged from your family, you must keep acting as you did before. For awhile, no one at the Ministry must know you are my assistant. And you must keep me informed of Fudge's plans. We will meet again tomorrow night, and three nights after that. For now, I'll have Blinky take you to your new quarters." With a small pop, the house elf appeared. Percy took the elf's hand, still musing over all he had learned. As they popped away, he concluded that this would be the adventure of a life-time. And his Gryffindor side was quite alright with that.

TBC

A/N: I will not post anymore notes after this. This is un-beta'd. If you see mistakes and would like to see them corrected, feel free to message me about taking the beta position. I love to hear feedback, and will respond to each review. Please leave an email address if you would like a response. I have already fallen in love with this story, and hope you will too.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It's all JKR's. But anything else is mine.**

_Airport in Maine, September 1, 2047_

Ella had been very interested in how Muggle's flew. Not anymore. The plane ride had been jarring, and nothing like riding on a broom. She decided to forgo it on the trip back. She made her way through the busy airport, playing a bit of a game by "guessing" who were witches or wizards. It wasn't terribly hard, as she could clearly tell who was able to use magic, and who wasn't. Eventually she made her way to a taxi. Once they were on their way to her destination, she pulled out a notebook and stared at the contents. The taxi driver gave up on conversation after five minutes of silence from her. She could feel his occasional glances though. He was probably wondering why a fourteen year old would be traveling by herself, especially in these dangerous time. Ella would have no answer for him, especially since he was a Muggle.

After a few hours, they arrived at a long driveway that meandered through trees and hid the house from view. They were in the middle of nowhere in Upper Maine.

"Here is fine." Ella spoke as the man prepared to pull in. He shrugged, and accepted the money she gave him. Ella tightened her grip on her satchel, and made her way up the long driveway. It was a nice walk, however. The sun was up, and though it wasn't very warm, it still brightened up her walk. Soon enough, she came upon a small cottage tucked back in the woods. Steeling herself for what she would see, she rapped smartly on the wooden door.

A man with silver streaked hair wrenched the door open angrily. His eyes were red and bleary, and he reeked of alcohol. His green eyes watched her carefully. Both he and she knew no Muggle would be able to see this house.

"How'd you find me?" His words were slightly slurred, and his tone accusing.

"I knew where to look." Her tone was curt, and her posture was disapproving.

"Look, if you want an interview, I am not in the mood, so if you'll just leave-" He had started to slam the door, but Ella waved a hand and the door swung wide open. He stood back in astonishment, probably at the fact that she used soundless and wandless magic. But she took it as an invitation inside. It was a mess. The smell of beer and body odor permeated the room, while bottles and half eaten pizzas were strewn across every imaginable surface. The drapes were shut tight, and no light was streaming in.

Ella took one look and waved her wand. All the trash was instantly banished, all the furniture straightened, and the drapes flew open as well as the windows.

"Bloody hell, who are you? You can't just come in here and do as you please! I'm Harry bloody Potter!" Harry was shoving a hand through his already messed up hair. It was clear he hadn't showered in ages.

Ella rolled her eyes. She primly sat on a newly cleaned armchair. "Clearly. Now, if you please?" She waved her hand at the opposite armchair. He huffed and sat down. As he ran a hand through his hair again, and then patted it down she caught a glimpse of several scars on his wrists. Her heart felt heavy. Harry had to have known that Muggle ways of suicide wouldn't work on him.

"My name is Ella Sinclair. I am a Mora Malefica, or a Time Witch." As she said the words, she waved a hand in a circle. A bird flying past the window froze in midair. It was really the only indicator she had stopped Time around them. Well, except for the clock on the wall that had stopped ticking. Harry stared at the bird and the clock for a moment, then turned to her.

"Those are supposed to be extremely rare, like once every five hundred years rare." Harry's tone was clearly disbelieving and a bit accusing.

Ella raised an eyebrow, and Harry felt slightly ashamed. "Yes, but I assure you, I am telling the truth." She summoned a glass from the kitchen and silently filled it with water. She took a sip and looked at her impolite host.

"Er, would you like something to drink?" Harry's face was red, and his tone sarcastic.

"Yes please, and thank you." Ella shook her head at him. He just glared back.

"So, what? You're here from the future and want to know my story?" Harry continued to be difficult, just because he was used to isolation and didn't like it to be disturbed.

"Something like that. History books can only tell me so much." Ella didn't regret lying. She intended to change this man's future, and she could only do that if he told her what to change. He would never remember her after she started changing history.

Harry sighed, resigned. "Fine, what do you wish to know?"

For the next five hours, Ella pulled information from Harry's past. He told her all about his school years, how he was constantly in danger every year. He told her about Voldemort coming back, about Cedric Diggory's death. He told her about seeing Dumbledore die at the hands of Snape, about camping in the woods his entire seventh year. He told her about escaping Gringott's on a dragon, how Griphook had betrayed them. He spoke of the Final Battle like it had happened yesterday instead of fifty years ago.

"The next twenty years were fairly happy for Ginny and I. She went pro in Quidditch for a few years while I was an Auror. It wasn't my favorite work, but at least I was doing something. Then Ginny got pregnant, and retired. She stayed home with the kids, and I continued to work as an Auror. I never was one for politics, but as soon as I was offered the Head of the DMLE position, I took it. At least I was at a desk job and could bulk up the Auror department. It helped that my father in law was the Minister of Magic. It all started falling apart when Lily started at Hogwarts. Instead of growing closer with the kids gone, we grew farther apart. We didn't fight, we just… fell apart. It was awful. And then-" Harry stopped speaking and scrubbed his hands across his face.

"Ginny took all the kids to Diagon Alley the summer before James' fifth year. A Death Eater that had been in hiding all that time saw his bloody chance and took it. There was barely anything left of her and the kids for me to identify. I quit my job a week later and moved over here to the States. Fewer people over here know of Harry Potter. I quite like that."

Ella had just sat there through the entire thing, quietly asking questions. She let Harry collect himself before saying one more thing.

"And now there's a new Dark Lord on the rise." Harry looked up at her, and the despair in his eyes took her breath away and left her chest hurting as she spoke the words.

"Yeah." He said roughly. "And the wizarding world will look once again to sodding Harry Potter, the Chosen One. I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do about that. Probably be the bloody Gryffindor and try to stop him. What else is there?" He was nearly sobbing by now. Ella clenched her teeth. She was stuck in this place for another year, and she mentally cursed both Time and Fate for sending her there. She didn't need to see this.

Ella quietly snuck out of the house. She couldn't do anything. Not a single blasted thing. That poor man in there would have to live through another year of hell before she could do anything. _If he survives that long_, her thoughts added.

Then she straightened up in resolve. There was something she could do, she could do what she came to do. She would find out every single bloody thing about this time period so she could make damn sure this didn't happen again. And she could keep that man in there company. Merlin knows he needed someone to take care of him.

With one last glance at the house framed in the last rays of the sun, Ella whispered a promise right before she turned on her heel and apparated.

"I'll be back, Harry Potter. You won't go through life alone, not while I'm here." She didn't see the soft blue light that swirled around the spot where she had been. She had just made a magical oath, and she would keep it. Whether she wanted to or not.

oooOooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It's all JKR's. But anything else is mine. There are several passages from the OotP, and they are contained by ****

_Diagon Alley, August 31, 1995_

Ella pushed her way past all the students flooding Diagon Alley. She was so tempted to forcefully clear a path, but that would alert the wrong kind of people of her presence. So she clenched her teeth and kept at it. Her first stop today would be Ollivander's. Her wand was fairly recognizable to anyone who knew their history. Or if they were a pureblood. Luckily, it hadn't come from Ollivander's, so the creepy Seer wouldn't recognize her. In fact, she had placed several complex charms around her person so that Ollivander would see her just as she wished to be portrayed.

She finally arrived, and pushed the door open quickly. The quiet inside the shop was music to her ears. She moved freely and took a deep breath. When she didn't see Ollivander, she moved up to the desk and rung the bell. It echoed for a few moments, and then died off. Ollivander came bustling up to the counter.

"Ah, Miss Sinclair! How nice to see you! I wasn't expecting you here today. It's rather odd for a Fifth year to be getting a new wand." She was mentally frying the meddling old man with her laser vision, but on the outside, she was as sweet and polite as ever.

"Unfortunately, my wand broke on the way over here. I've been without it for only a day, yet I feel naked."

"Of course, tis only natural. Now, I suppose we'll start off with a cherry wand, 11 inches, dragon heartstring." The man waved his wand, bringing the box towards him. Ella nearly rolled her eyes.

"Sir, if I may?" Ollivander seemed confused, and went to hand her the box. She shook her head, and he suddenly understood her.

"A very peculiar way of finding your wand, but I suppose you can try." He seemed dismissive, like he didn't believe it could work. Ella did roll her eyes now, though not where the wandmaker could see.

Pushing up her sleeves, she stretched out her hand. Her magic flowed out from her and began searching the walls and walls of wands. Her own true wand quivered in her pocket, and she had to push it back down. As she knew it would, a box came flying through the air. Ollivander merely looked curious. She carefully opened the box and admired her new wand. It wasn't quite like her ivy one, but it would do nicely as a second wand. She picked it up, and green sparks flew out and formed a rather pretty snake.

"White willow, sturdy, 12 inches, and unicorn hair for its core. Very nice for Charms and Transfiguration. A very nice fit." A slightly confused look took over his face. Ella barely managed to keep from giggling. She didn't doubt this was the first time he'd ever seen the witch choose the wand. It would take him a few days to realize that's exactly what happened. Well, she wasn't worried about it. She quickly paid for the wand and a top of the line wand holster, and left. She slid the wand into the holster as she headed off towards her next destination. The wand would slide into her hand with a flick of the wrist. She thought her new wand was very pretty. The wood was pure white, with two pieces twining up from the handle to form a point. The handle itself was a work of art. Swirls and patterns cascaded all over it. Not only was it pretty, but it provided a nice grip.

She checked the sun in the sky, she still had a few hours before she met with Professor McGonagall for her testing. In the meantime, she would buy her books, her potions kit, and maybe visit the Menagerie.

oooOooo

Three hours later found Ella walking into the Menagerie. She had debated for nearly an hour whether to get a pet or not. An owl or a toad were out of the question, they'd be too scared of her. So it was a cat or kneazle for her. She would decide in the store. She walked through the aisles, amazed at the sheer amount of cats, kneazles, and half-kneazles. She finally just stood in front of the large glass and decided to see which one would come up to her. None of them, apparently. They were all scared of her. She huffed, that would be her luck. As she was leaving, she noticed a cage separated from all the others. She approached it cautiously. The tiny figure inside immediately sprang at her.

_What do you want, black one? I'm not scared of you!_ The tiny thing was hissing at her, and she found it amusing. She took a closer look, and the owner of the store came up to her.

"That's Circe. She's quite the handful, especially as a kitten. We just got her a few days ago. She's half kneazle, half bobcat. It makes for a wild ride." Ella nodded absentmindedly. She liked the little one's pluck. And she was plain pretty. She would be bigger than the average cat when she grew, but smaller than a bobcat. And she was pure white with silver markings. She could practically hear Fate laughing at her. Her familiar would be the complete opposite of her. Ella shrugged mentally.

"I'll take her. I like feisty."

_I'll bet you do. Well, I'm gonna claw your face off! You won't eat me if I can help it. You'll regret walking into this building today._

The kitten continued on in this pattern as Ella bought both the kitten, a carrier that was expanded on the inside, a collar that would return Circe to Ella whenever she called, and a bed. Ella hoped the kitten would eventually sleep with her, but wouldn't hold her breath. It seemed she had a ways to go to convince the kitten that Ella wasn't going to eat her.

The owner put on magically enhanced gloves so she could grab the yowling kitten and place her in her new carrier. Circe was not happy. But Ella was. She had about an hour before she had to be at Hogwarts, and she intended on using that time to get used to her new familiar.

Soon enough, the pair arrived inside Ella's rooms. She had avoided using Apparation, as Circe would not find that pleasant. Ella had to stifle many chuckles at the obscenities coming from inside the carrier. They were quite clever. That's why she liked cats.

Ella cast a shield on herself just in case, and quickly opened the carrier. The kitten was a white streak as she zoomed out of the carrier. Circe stopped in the middle of the floor, searching for Ella. Ella stepped out right in front of her and knelt on the ground. The kitten stared at her with amber eyes, neither retreating nor attacking.

"I am not going to eat you, little one." The kitten harrumphed at her, and continued to stare. "I am not a panther in disguise, I promise. I am a human who has the ability to turn into a panther. And this human has no desire for a kneazle dinner.

_Half kneazle, thank you very much._ Circe seemed to accept Ella's explanation however, and proceeded to lick a paw unconcernedly.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Circe immediately laid her ears flat on her head and hissed.

_You can understand me?!_ Ella smiled and nodded. She held out her hand to the kitten.

_Hmm, I suppose this won't be so bad after all. I could have ended up with a stupid human. And I rather like being called 'your majesty'. You should do that more often._ Circe cautiously butted her head against Ella's hand.

"Unlikely, little one. Perhaps once in a great while. Now I'm going to place some spells on you, you're just going to feel a bit odd for a second or two. They're for your protection. Just don't run away." Circe looked at her skeptically, but nodded her tiny head. Ella carefully picked her up and started waving her hand back and forth over the kitten's body. After she was done, she cradled the kitten to her chest and started petting her.

_Ooh, keep doing that cat-girl. That feels really lovely._ They spent quite a few minutes curled up by the fire, talking to each other. Ella was delighted with her new kitten. The name Circe fit her perfectly too. The kitten's wit alone was enough to turn anyone to a beast. Hyperbolically, of course. Soon, though, Ella had to leave for Hogwarts.

"Circe, I have to go for a bit. Are you okay with staying in this room for a few hours, or would you like me to let you out?" Ella gently put the kitten down on the bed as she began to get ready.

_Let me out. I want to catch a mouse or two, I'm hungry._ The kitten began sharpening her claws on the wooden bedpost. Ella shook her head, and quickly transformed a piece of string into a scratching post for Circe.

"Please don't destroy everything while I'm gone. If you have to rip something to shreds, do it with a mouse or this post." Ella threw on her new cloak as she admonished her kitten.

_No promises._ Circe leapt off the bed and headed out the door, her short fluffy tail waving her goodbye. Ella smiled and shook her head. She quickly Floo'd into the Headmaster's office. He was sitting at his desk, waiting for her.

"Punctual, Miss Sinclair. I like that." Dumbledore stood and indicated that she go down the steps leading out of his office. She nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

"I'm sure you'll pass the test with flying colors, so I had McGonagall prepare a list of things you'll need this year. She'll have further instructions for you after you are done." They arrived at McGonagall's office doors, and he waved her in. She nodded back at him, and entered. Her first impression of her Professor was a favorable one. She hadn't been on staff back in the Marauder days, and so Ella hadn't met her. The woman was down to earth, down to business, and Ella liked that. The woman gave her instructions, and then gave her the exam.

It was a fairly thick piece of business. Ella had already decided beforehand that she would do enough to place in Fifth year, and to be brilliant, but not too brilliant. And so she finished it fairly fast, and did not bother to check over her answers. McGonagall was surprised at her speed, and even more surprised at her score.

"You've done very well, Miss Sinclair. Even better than the Headmaster predicted. You will be a welcome addition to Hogwarts. Now, here's your supply list, be sure to get exactly what is on the list. You are allowed one pet: an owl, cat, or toad. You may arrive at the castle as early as you wish tomorrow, since you are so close. The Headmaster has requested that you be here at least an hour before the Sorting. He'll have you Sorted separate from the incoming First years. Your things will be taken up to your room once you have been Sorted." The woman mentioned a few other things, and then Ella was finally free to go.

McGonagall had Filch escort her out of the gates. He was supposed to take her all the way to Hogsmeade, but Ella took pity on the surly man and assured him she was capable of getting there safely by herself. He gave her a grateful glance and started trudging back up the hill. She noted that he seemed to be moving quite stiffly, and made a note to send him some anti-arthritis balm. Sure, he was a git to the students, but anyone would get grumpy dealing with arthritis and having to chase hundreds of students around a giant magical castle.

Ella apparated back to the Three Broomsticks, and went on a search for her kitten. She didn't have to search long, the familiar bond was already forming between her and Circe and pointed her right to the kitten. Ella laughed when she saw Circe gnawing on a rat that was bigger than she was. The kitten's belly was slightly distended, showing Ella that the kitten had gotten her fill and more. Ella carefully picked up her kitten, and then banished the remains and headed for her room. Circe didn't protest, and allowed herself to be carried.

"I thought you were going to hunt for a mouse, not a great big rat." Ella walked into her room.

_Mmm, but where's the fun in that? Plus the rat is much tastier. He made a good dinner._ Ella placed the white half-kneazle on the bed, and started getting all her stuff ready for Hogwarts. She pulled her shrunken trunk out first and enlarged. She grinned at the old battered thing. It was a family heirloom. No one would think anything of it, except for a Sinclair. When anyone else opened it, they would see the inside of a normal student's trunk. But when she opened it, a staircase opened up with sconces on the side to light her way.

The trunk was her home and her refuge. Ella descended the stairs, ignoring Circe's startled hiss. She entered into a wide foyer. It was brightly lit. There were several rooms off of it. One was her extensive library, containing generations of Sinclair books. Another was her bedroom. Yet another was a kitchen with a never-ending food supply. She also had a potions lab, a dueling room, and a nearly endless Charmed forest so that her Animagus form could run free when she was in a place that didn't allow for such things. And one more led to her office. It was where she kept all her plans written down and sorted. It was cozy, with a fireplace that lent the room warmth. She had placed a large, overstuffed armchair in front of it. And by the window that was charmed to reflect a scene depending on her mood was her desk. Right now her view was of a mountain range.

She had brought her satchel with her, and began to put away many of her new purchases and the things she had kept in there to keep them at hand. She kept only her new student wardrobe and her school supplies back, so she could keep them in her room. Her roommates would be suspicious if she had nothing out, yet things kept popping up.

After she was done, she headed to her bedroom with a gleam in her eyes. Facing an empty wall, she started waving her ivy wand in a series of complicated moves. An annex opened up. She went inside the new room and started adding things. A fireplace with a large rug in front of it, several pillows placed around the room, and a small fountain. Concentrating a bit harder, Ella created a series of platforms, scratching posts, and tunnels around the room at different levels. Circe would definitely be pleased with her very own room. And she could have a run in the forest room anytime her little heart desired.

Smiling, Ella went back up the steps of the trunk to see Circe on the edge staring worriedly down at her. As soon as she got to the top, the fierce kitten jumped on her hissing and yowling.

_Don't ignore me again, you stupid human. You walked down those steps without a care to your safety. For all I knew, you were walking into a pit of dogs. Idiot._

Ella laughed as the kitten calmed down. "I'm sorry, Circe. I had a few things to do. But I have a surprise for you."

_Does it involve going down there?_

"Of course. Are you scared?" The kitten bristled at the thought.

_No. Take me down, human._

Ella laughed again, and Circe decided she quite liked her human's laugh. "Perhaps in a bit. I have to meet with my assistant for a while. You can stay here or come with me, your choice."

_I'll come with you. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into without me._

"Fine then. Come with me. But you can't attack him. In fact, you can't attack anyone that smells like him. I've marked a few people, and they'll smell a bit like me. They have sworn themselves to me, so they are entirely trustworthy." Ella changed into Lady Mora as she spoke.

Circe licked a paw to show how fascinated she was.

_If you say so._

"I do. Now, you aren't going to like this part." Circe yowled as Ella apparated them to the townhouse in London. It was in a bit of a nicer neighborhood than the Black's townhouse. Percy was understandably surprised to see a fluffy ball of white attacking the Lady Mora as soon as she apparated into his office. The thing was hissing and yowling and scratching and biting. It didn't look terribly happy with apparition. Eventually Lady Mora soothed the kitten, but it continued to stare balefully up at her human. But the Lady just smiled and said to Percy, "Meet my new familiar, Circe." Seconds later, though she was all business and showing him exactly what she wanted him to do. Percy was grateful, and even more so to see her leave with the kitten. The thing had eventually moved her glare to him. He was sure she had been about to pounce on him the entire time.

Circe's reaction was less extreme the second time they apparated, but she was still unhappy. Ella fixed it by going down into the trunk. Circe's amber eyes were wide open as Ella descended back down the steps. When the kitten realized exactly where she was, she got excited.

_A home within a home. You humans aren't all stupid after all. What else is there?_

Ella patiently showed the kitten everything, making sure to save the cat room for last. Circe loved the forest and the office. But when she saw the newly made cat room, it stunned her into silence. Ella laughed as Circe eventually sprang into action, climbing all over the room, testing the various pillows, and finally stretching out in front of the fire.

_You did this all for me?_ Amber eyes met grey ones for the first time. Ella nodded. _I am most grateful, Ella-cat. I couldn't have asked for a better human._ Ella picked up the kitten and rubbed behind her pointed ears.

"Thank you, Circe. I am most happy with you also. I picked you because you weren't scared of me. Well, not much anyway." Circe didn't open her eyes, but gave a warning growl. "Come on, it's time we went to bed."

Carefully, Ella folded her wardrobe and her school supplies in the top part of the trunk. She looked around the room, making sure everything was where it should be. When she was satisfied, she crawled into bed with Circe, who had already fallen asleep. Ella closed her eyes contentedly. She intended on having a good lie-in tomorrow morning.

oooOooo

Ella arrived at Hogwarts exactly an hour before the Sorting. The Headmaster informed her of the proceedings, and what was expected of her. He asked her to stay in an alcove off to the side until he called on her. Ella had kept Circe on her. Not so much because she was scared for the kitten, but rather for whoever the kitten came across. The half-kneazle was already wary of all humans, but the bobcat half made her a menace to all she considered a threat to her human. Which, at this moment, was everyone. So Circe stayed in the satchel. She kept popping her head out to see what was going on. Ella only pushed her back in when the kitten tried to jump out. And so Ella was treated to a running commentary on how unfair she was being. But Ella paid the kitten no mind, she was more focused on watching the students trickle in and the staff. Eventually, everyone was in their seats and Dumbledore began his speech.

oooOooo

Harry looked up from talking to his friends as Dumbledore started his speech. It was the usual about the Forbidden Forest, and curfew and all that. But he really perked up when the Sorting Hat began its song.

_**In times of old, when I was new,__  
And__Hogwarts__barely started,__  
The founders of our noble school__  
Thought never to be parted.__  
United by a common goal,__  
They had the selfsame yearning__  
To make the world's best magic school__  
And pass along their learning.__  
"Together we will build and teach"__  
The four good__ friends__ decided.__  
And never did they dream that they__  
Might someday be divided.__  
For were there such friends anywhere__  
As__Slytherin__and__Gryffindor__?__  
Unless it was the second pair__  
Unless it was the second pair__  
Of__Hufflepuff__and__Ravenclaw__,__  
So how could it have gone so wrong?__  
How could such friendships fail?__  
Why, I was there, so I can tell__  
The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
Said__Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those__  
Whose ancestry's purest."__  
Said__Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose__  
Intelligence is surest"__  
Said__Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those__  
With brave deeds to their name."__  
Said__Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot__  
And treat them just the same."__  
These differences caused little strife__  
When first they came to light.__  
For each of the four founders had__  
A house in which they might__  
Take only those they wanted, so,__  
For instance,__Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards__  
Of great cunning just like him.__  
And only those of sharpest mind__  
Were taught by__Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest__  
Went to daring__Gryffindor__.__  
Good__Hufflepuff__, she took the rest__  
and taught them all she knew,__  
Thus, the__Houses__and their founders__  
Maintained friendships firm and true.___

So_Hogwarts__worked in harmony__  
for several happy years,__  
but then discord crept among us__  
feeding on our faults and fears.___

The_Houses__that, like pillars four__  
had once held up our school__  
now turned upon each other and__  
divided, sought to rule.__  
And for a while it seemed the school__  
must meet an early end.__  
what with dueling and with fighting__  
and the clash of friend on friend.__  
And at last there came a morning__  
when old__Slytherin__departed__  
and though the fighting then died out__  
he left us quite downhearted.__  
And never since the founders four__  
were whittled down to three__  
have the__Houses__been united__  
as they once were meant to be.___

And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
and you all know the score:__  
I sort you into__Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.__  
But this year I'll go further,__  
listen closely to my song:__  
though condemned I am to split you__  
still I worry that it's wrong,__  
though I must fulfill my duty__  
and must quarter every year__  
still I wonder whether sorting__  
may not bring the end I fear.__  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,__  
the warning history shows,__  
for our__Hogwarts__is in danger__  
from external, deadly foes__  
and we must unite inside her__  
or we'll crumble from within__  
I have told you, I have warned you...__  
let the Sorting now begin._**

Hermione was about to fly out of her seat with excitement. Ron asked her what her deal was and she shot him an exasperated look. "Honestly Ron, do you ever pay attention? The Hat has never sung about unity before. I hope people actually paid attention this year." Harry looked around to see everyone's reactions. Only a few Gryff's looked like they had paid attention and were slightly serious. Only a few more Hufflepuffs than Gryffindor. But most of the Ravenclaws and Sytherins seemed to be deep in thought.

Harry shook himself and paid a bit more attention to the Sorting. He clapped when required, and found his attention drifting in between. Finally, all the Firstie's were Sorted and they could get on with the feast. Or so Harry thought.

"I know we are all eager to partake in the Welcome Feast, but I have one or two more matters to address before we do. First, we have a transfer student. Her name is Eleanor Sinclair." The wizard flourished off to the side of the raised platform. A girl walked up the steps and faced the students confidently. A buzz of voices filled the air. Harry vaguely heard Hermione whispering to Ron that "there hasn't been a transfer student since the 70's." But what he was really focused on was the girl. She had slightly curly, slightly wild black hair that cascaded down to her waist, and piercing grey eyes. Harry felt an immediate jolt of attraction, even more so than he'd ever felt with Cho. Even more than that though, was the oddest feeling he _knew_ this girl. Harry shook his head. He'd never seen this girl before.

"She's to be placed in Fifth year. She is more than competent of keeping up with the course work here. Please give her a warm welcome, no matter what House she may be placed in." The Headmaster finished speaking, and the pale girl placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It took a really long time, far longer than even Harry's had taken. Whispers had broken out throughout the Great Hall. Finally, the Hat pronounced loudly, "Better be Slytherin!" Harry felt disappointed the beautiful girl wouldn't be in Gryffindor. Even worse, she was in Slytherin. He shook his head, he wouldn't be talking to this girl, that's for sure. She was beautiful, but so was Astoria Greengrass, and Harry had never considered asking her out.

oooOooo

**Hmm, you are a strange one. I've placed you two times already, why do you insist on coming back again and again?**

_I have my reasons. And you know what House to put me in, so do it already._

**Hasty, aren't we? But is that really the best place for you? Again, Ravenclaw would do you very well, considering your thirst for knowledge.**

_Yes, well, I have other things to focus on right now._

**Yes. You have a great deal of loyalty to a certain Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps Hufflepuff then?**

Ella was sure the Hat was taunting her now.

_No. And I didn't take you for one that would use ridiculous hyphens._

**You wound me. What about Gryffindor? You are displaying a great deal of courage by taking on this quest. **

Ella was getting frustrated. Thank goodness this was the last time she ever had to deal with this stupid hat.

_No. Now put me into Slytherin._

**You should be nicer to me. I could stick you in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and you wouldn't be able to do a thing.**

_But you won't. You know how important the Plan is. Unless the song you just sang was a load of-_

"Slytherin!" Ella schooled her face so she wouldn't smirk. She carefully took the Hat off and placed it not so carefully on the stool. The Slytherins were clapping gently. There was no need to be raucous like the Gryffindorks, they thought. They could show approval in a more genteel way. Nearly all the purebloods (which was nearly all of Slytherin) recognized her last name, and were respectful. As long as she wasn't faking it, that is. After all, everyone thought the Sinclair's had been wiped out.

Ella made her way to the Sytherin table. Thankfully, the other Fifth years made room for her to sit down. She sat beside Draco Malfoy and Tracy Davis. Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were sitting across from her. She knew of all of them.

But the speeches weren't quite done. Dumbledore welcomed Professors Grubbly-Plank and Umbridge, and then was interrupted as he went on. Ella just clenched her fist as a small, toad like woman took the podium.

**"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Ella focused on not hexing the woman into next week. She knew what the woman had to say, and it wasn't pretty.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance…"

Ella looked around the Great Hall to see who was actually paying attention to the insipid woman speaking. Hermione Granger was, though she seemed to be the only Gryffindor that was paying attention. No, wait, the Weasley twins were paying attention also, though they made it seem like they weren't. Ella perked up at this realization. Maybe she'd have a chat with those two later. She continued looking around as the woman kept pushing through the stupid speech. Ella made a careful note of all who seemed to understand what the woman was saying.

"Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effective-ness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be pre-served, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."**

And then, finally, they could eat. Ella looked around her table. Her house-mates stared back at her. Ella decided to break the ice.

"Please, call me Ella." It was a general statement, but the brown haired girl next to her replied eagerly.

"I'm Tracy Davis! It's nice to meet you!" Ella smiled gently and reached out her hand. Tracy shook it vigorously and proceeded to introduce all the other in their year. "That's Draco Malfoy, on the other side of you-" Ella shook his hand trying to ignore the pain in her heart. He looked just like his father. "Blaise Zabini is beside Draco-" Blaise gave a curt nod, and turned back to her food. "That's Pansy Parkinson with the black hair-" Ella again offered her hand, but Pansy looked down on it. Ella raised an eyebrow. Clearly her pureblood education was severely lacking. Tracy coughed awkwardly, "And the gorgeous blond by her is-"

"Astoria Greengrass. Pleased to meet you. But call me Tori." Bright blue eyes met Ella's confidently, and firmly shook her hand. Ella smiled.

"Yes, yes. And then one other girl, Millicent Bulstrode." Millie followed Pansy's lead and looked down on Ella's offered hand. Tracy coughed again.

"And then that's Crabbe and Goyle over there stuffing their faces." The two boys didn't even look up. "Well, that's everyone, I believe. Anyway, there are three of us to a room. Pansy, Millie, and Blaise share one. That means you, Tori, and I share the other. We are going to have-"

Tracy was rudely cut off by Pansy. "Tracy!" The poor girl immediately stopped talking, and looked at Pansy confused. "I know you're a half-blood and all-" Tracy looked down at her food and bit her lip. "But even you have to know Sinclair is not a pureblood name. Why are you talking to her? What was that stupid Hat thinking?"

Ella watched with interest at the different reactions to Pansy's little speech. Millie looked on in agreement, but she was the only one. Tracy looked up from her food and started shaking her head. But before anyone could say anything, Ella met Pansy's eyes squarely and spoke for herself.

"Do you always speak before you are sure of what you are saying? Not very Slytherin of you." Pansy gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but Ella kept talking. "If you had learned your lessons properly, even in History of Magic, you would know the truth. The Sinclairs are in fact the most prestigious and powerful purebloods in existence. We can trace our roots all the way back to all the Founders, and are the only family able to claim that. It's true that most of my family was slaughtered over a hundred years ago, but not all of us. I may be the only one left, but if you are so concerned with purity, then I have a much purer bloodline than any person sitting here." Ella calmly looked around, willing someone to disagree with her so she could put them in their place too. But no one disagreed. Satisfied, Ella turned to her food, only pausing again to push Circe back in her satchel. Eventually, conversation started again. Tracy, Tori, and Draco all kept up a polite conversation with her.

Ella settled into her seat. All in all, it could have been worse. She chuckled to herself. She had learned the hard way it could always get worse. She stared at a head full of messy black hair across the hall. She was determined to make life get better here, though. It was about time someone made some changes, and Ella was thrilled she'd be the one to do it.

Circe: SEER-see


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It's all JKR's. But anything else is mine.**

_Hogwarts, The Great Hall, September 1, 1883_

Ella looked straight ahead, unlike the other First years swarming around her. They were all looking at the ceiling, at the other students, or at each other. But not her. No, she was focusing on the Sorting Hat. She knew she'd have to go through this process three times, so she was determined to just let the Hat put her where it wanted. She would have to ask for a specific House the next two times, so she'd let the Hat have his fun while it could. She knew she'd be a perfect match for any of the Houses, the Founders had told her so.

She was almost bored as the others were Sorted. Finally it was her turn.

**Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young Mora Malefica, that's what! My, how exciting. And with a heavy burden Fate has placed on your shoulders, too. Wisdom beyond your years, loyal to a fault, cunning to rival Slytherin himself, and courage beyond measure. You have presented me with a conundrum, Miss Sinclair.**

_Please just Sort me already. You already know where you want to put me, you're just stalling for effect._

**Deny me my fun, why don't you? Fine. With your nearly insatiable thirst for knowledge thus far, I will place you in-**

"Ravenclaw!" The Hat shouted. Ella just managed to keep from rolling her eyes. What a stunner! So the only she wouldn't be in is Hufflepuff. She sighed, feeling a pang for the misunderstood Helga Hufflepuff. In fact, the witch had been quite a formidable dueler in her own right. She was also the only one who could talk Gryffindor and Slytherin down from a rage, and the only one able to pull Rowena away from her books for a proper bit of fun. Ella had loved the plump witch very much. Ella would think of a different way to pay homage to the endearing witch.

A few Ravenclaws looked up from their last minute lookovers of summer homework to clap for her. Ella walked to her new House table with a calm confidence even the teachers envied.

oooOooo

Within the first few hours, Ella figured out that she needed to glamour her eyes. Her housemates were understandably creeped out by them, though they couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Her teachers knew exactly why young Ella Sinclair's eyes made them uneasy. They were the eyes of an old soul, and there were only two things that could age a soul like that. One was death and suffering, the other was Time herself. Many teachers were talking in the staff room about what "the poor little thing" had to have gone through to have eye's like that.

So Ella just transfigured her eyes a tiny bit and was done with it. It was harder than a glamour, but it couldn't be undone by anyone except for her. It caused some alarm for the first few weeks, but eventually it passed from everyone's minds. What could not pass from everyone's minds though, was how brilliant this witch actually was.

The Ravenclaws were understandably threatened by her brilliance, the Slytherins jealous, and the Gryffindor's uncaring. What Gryffindor's did care about, however, was their own House and winning the House Cup. And so Ella was shunned by her own house, bullied by Slytherins, and incessantly pranked by Gryffindors. Her saving grace were the Hufflepuffs, who merely ignored her. And for that, she was eternally grateful.

She did learn a few things through all that in her first three years at Hogwarts. She learned that being extraordinary did not mean being extraordinarily popular. In fact, people tended to hate and fight that which they didn't understand. So she also learned to not care what others thought of her. She learned how to stand up for herself. She learned inordinate variations of pranks and how to avoid them. All in all, it made her a very dangerous witch to cross. And that was something she began to teach others her third and final year. She began to not only defend herself, but also to give back as good as she got. For every spell or hex that was sent her way, the sender could expect the exact same one back except with more oomph behind it. She was, after all, a very powerful witch. She learned to watch her back, to always be prepared, and how to avoid a fight. She also learned the ancient art of pranking. Soon, the Gryffindor's were being repaid with every prank they'd ever played on her. And every single one of them knew it and exactly who had played the prank.

By the end of her third year, she could walk wherever she wanted, sleep whenever she wanted, and keep her head held high without a fear of anyone. And she continued to be one of the most brilliant witches Hogwarts had ever seen.

oooOooo

She slinked around Redunski, the caretaker. All he saw was a sleek black cat carrying a rat in her mouth. Ella spat out the grotesque thing as soon as she was around the corner. It was well-known that Animagus' had no taste for freshly killed meat in their forms. She kept up her image though as an ordinary stray cat by carrying around the random vermin in front of Redunski. (It had taken her a good amount of time to learn how to have two Animagus forms. It only worked because they were so similar to each other, just different in size.) As soon as she hit the Forbidden Forrest, she transformed into her larger panther Animagus. And then she ran. And ran. In fact, she ran all night long. It was her preferred method of getting rid of stress and anxiety. Though she was a Mora Malefica, she was still very human. She could reason away almost any emotion, but that didn't mean she did. She was still quite human, but made no attempt to show her classmates that. Subconsciously, they could all feel that she wasn't quite all human. How could she be, when she knew almost everything? When she made deals with forces of Nature? When her power was nearly unlimited? She could become the next Dark Lady and completely conquer all magic folk within a week at most. All at the tender at of thirteen. But she didn't, and never would. It wasn't in her nature.

But she couldn't press down everything. She couldn't hide the pain she felt from rejection. She could not tamp down her innate desire for relationships. She couldn't always ignore it all.

So she ran.

oooOooo

It was her third year when she properly met her first Hogwart's ghost. They had been watching her since she had arrived, and finally decided to talk with the little one. Oddly enough, the Bloody Baron was the one chosen to make first contact. This was, perhaps, because Ella knew the only curse that could make a ghost feel pain. The Bloody Baron was the one who had informed the lot of them of this tidbit of information. He knew of her knowledge of the curse because he had been the one to teach it to her. In fact, all of the ghosts had recognized the pale girl because she had visited them all at some point in their previous lives. They could remember, because they were ghosts. They paid no attention to Time. And they well remembered the formidable witch who relentlessly pursued their knowledge.

And it was in the Bloody Baron that Ella made her first real friend.

She had sensed him float up to her as she worked on an essay in the library. She cast a silent privacy charm and waited for him to speak. The minutes ticked by and he still hadn't spoken. Ella was no fool, she had noticed the ghost giving her a wide berth since she had set foot in Hogwarts. Finally, she spoke.

"Are you regretting that curse you taught me, Waldo?" Ella never looked up from her essay, but a faint grin traced her mouth.

"I daresay I am. Never expected to become a ghost myself, you know." The Baron's voice was a self-deprecating raspy whisper. Nothing like his old voice, Ella mused. The Baron she had known was brash and shouted all the time. It seemed that trait had not followed him into the afterlife.

"Oh, I know quite well how you expected your life to turn out. But surely it pales in comparison to following around teenagers and scaring the living daylight's out of them for centuries?" Ella was trying to bait him. Yet he did not rise to the challenge.

"Actually, it isn't all bad. Wouldn't have chosen it, but I don't mind it. Fate sure is a fickly one though, I'll give her that." The Baron's head popped up through her essay.

"Please, Waldo, do be serious." Ella was secretly amused though. If only Helena could see him now. Ella's tiny smile died. That old friend was gone too, yet her ghost wandered these halls. In fact, she was Ella's house ghost. Yet not once did the Grey Lady approach Ella.

"You know I hate that name, Eleanor. Please, do call me Baron." The Baron had repaid her by calling Ella by her dreaded first name.

"Cut the bull, Baron. What do you want?" Suddenly Ella was in no mood to trade banter anymore.

"What are you doing?" Ella knew exactly what he was asking. Why was she at Hogwarts when she could be ruling the world? What was she doing hiding her vast knowledge when she could be making strides in the wizarding world? Why was she hiding? What was her plan? Would she ever use that curse on the ghosts of Hogwarts? All those and more were loaded in the ghost's question.

"Saving the world." Was Ella's truthful response. And with that, she drew a thin rope of silvery substance from her forehead. She offered it to the Baron, and he touched the substance lightly. Instantly, he was caught up in Ella's memories. After nearly an hour, he withdrew and bowed low before her. Her cheeks instantly colored and she hissed at the prostrate man.

"Get up, you fool. No one will ever bow to me again." The ghost resumed his floating position with a trace of mirth in the vast amount of respect he had for the girl in front of him.

"Of course, m'lady." The Baron merely bent his head in respect in recognition this time. Ella fought the urge to roll her eyes. One day, she'd give into the urge.

"Please don't tell." Ella's eyes were imploring, and the Baron couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

"Never, m'lady. I am forever at your service." Instantly a pale blue light flashed in between Ella and the Baron. He had just made an Oath.

"Great. Just great, Wally. Not only is there whatever it that was holding you to earth, but now you have just made an Oath to be forever in my service! What were you thinking?" Ella was pacing by now, grateful her privacy charm extended to showing everyone else that she was quietly studying.

"That now I go to the Great Beyond the very moment you do, secure in the knowledge I have done everything to assist you in your quest. You fascinated me before, but now you have entranced me. You are one amazing witch, and you have made yourself a friend for life." The Baron was in earnest.

Ella blushed again. "Fine. I don't think I need your help now, though I might in the future." Ella's eyes glazed over slightly as they always did when she thought of the future and planning. Her eyes suddenly refocused on the Baron. "Will the other ghosts join in an alliance with me if you tell them I am trustworthy?"

The Baron nodded. "They trust me. And now by extension, you." And that was how Ella made her first friend and her first ally.

oooOooo

She didn't expect to make her next ally so soon after the first. It was shortly before final exams, and she was running in the woods to let off steam. And it just so happened that she ran into a centaur. Literally. Both her panther and the centaur reeled back a few steps. She was immediately in a crouch, and the centaur had strung his bow. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ella made the first move. She rose out of her crouch. The centaur recognized her move as nonthreatening and slowly lowered his bow.

"I was not aware that a panther roamed these woods. You have been stealthy, little one." The black haired centaur noticed an odd aura shimmering around the animal that was now sitting calmly on the ground, tail curled around her body, and licking her paw unconcernedly. Though Magorian noticed that her grey eyes never left his bow.

"You would be in great danger if my herd were to learn that an animal human was roaming these woods. They don't take well to humans." Magorian watched in slight astonishment as the graceful creature quickly transformed into a slight witch. Her wand was no where in sight, so Magorian relaxed and let his bow drop all the way.

The witch examined her fingernails, showing the same unconcern as when she was licking a velvet paw earlier.

"I am in no danger, I assure you. In fact, take me to your herd. I don't like surprises, I can't imagine anyone else liking them either. And if your leader wishes, I will demonstrate my power showing exactly why I am unafraid." Ella stared the centaur directly in the eyes.

Magorian was a young one. He had barely gotten out of his growing years. Everything he had been taught told him to shoot the human and be done with it. But even he couldn't dismiss the large amounts of magical energy coming off of the girl. And besides, he was rather drawn to the witch. And so he did as she asked.

The end result was a cowed centaur herd, an alliance with Magorian and the rest of the centaurs. Ella was quite pleased as she recounted her night to the Baron. He nodded at the right times, secretly being glad he was her ally. He did not envy whoever this Lord Voldemort was. The man would not last a minute against the girl he was slowing starting to view as his family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Slytherin Girl's Dormitory, September 1, 1995_

Ella was very comforted to see her old trunk at the foot of a bed inside the girl's dormitory Tracy had directed her to. Everything was in that trunk. She finally allowed Circe to jump out of her satchel. Astoria merely raised her eyebrows, while Tracy gasped.

"Wow! Is it yours? It's so pretty!" Tracy hesitantly held out a hand for the half-kneazle to sniff.

_This human has a talent for stating the obvious, it seems. Are you attached to this one? I can prove that I'm not merely a pretty kitten to be cooed at._ Circe turned her head away from the offending hand and growled lowly.

"Circe, behave. Tracy is a friend. As is Astoria." Ella commanded. The two girls watched in astonishment as Circe meekly allowed Tracy to pet her.

"The familiar bond is already strong between you two. When did you get her?" Astoria questioned, regally sitting in one of the three armchairs in the room.

Ella looked over at the girl, wondering why she asked. With Slytherins, a question was never merely a question. There was always a hidden agenda. "I got her yesterday from Diagon Alley."

"Really? You must be a really powerful witch then. It's rare to make a familiar bond that fast." Astoria looked at Ella with an indiscernible expression.

"I suppose it is." Ella said quietly. Astoria let the matter lie, and soon her two new roommates were chatting amiably about their summers. Ella took the opportunity to examine her new room. What surprised her the most was how it was tastefully decorated, unlike the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. She had expected some of the same from Slytherin. While the furniture and decorations were more ornate, the emerald green and silver did not take over the room. In fact, Ella was particularly impressed with the two large windows on either side of the room that offered them a fantastic view of the underwater lake. Ella watched in fascination as a mermaid drifted by. Of course, they could pull their heavy drapes for privacy whenever they wished. But the underwater view gave the room an enchanting greenish glow.

But the fire crackling from their very own fireplace brought its own aura of warmth into the otherwise cold room. The canopy beds were elegant in their own right, the rich dark wood contrasting quite well with the green bedspreads. Ella noticed the other two girl's bedspreads had pretty silver patterns embroidered on them, while hers was plain green. Tracy's was covered with pretty flowers, while Astoria's boasted elegant swirls. Both suited the girls, Ella thought. Quietly, she put a hand on hers. Silver patterns emerged from the spot where her hand touched. Ella leaned back to get a good look at the result. It was a bit similar to Astoria's, but Ella's featured two snakes that wound together to form intricate swirls. Ella loved it.

What she liked the best though, is that each of the girls had their own little alcove. The bed was tucked in the middle, with a matching wooden desk on one side and a set of drawers on the other. And their trunk was on the end. The entire thing was slightly recessed into the floor, giving an extra air of privacy. Their fireplace was in such an alcove, giving the air their room was made for one more occupant. But the girls appreciated the three armchairs placed comfortably in front of the fire. A bookcase also graced one corner of the fireplace alcove. There was a strip of a walkway, and then two stairs leading down to each of the girl's area. She supposed from an air view, it would look very much like the typical portrayal as a dog bone, with the two windows facing each other on the long ends. The entire room was much more spacious than either Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. Ella supposed it was because of all the Pureblood's money. As Ella would spend three years here, she was most pleased.

Astoria quickly informed Ella of the rules of the bathroom they shared with Pansy, Blaise, and Millie. There were two showers and two toilets. However, Hogwart's wasn't entirely miserly with the girl's bathrooms and had provided each girl with their own sink and mirror. The other girls got the showers at night, while Ella, Tracy, and Tori got the morning showers.

"Tracy prefers to lie in till the last minute every day, while I get up an hour before breakfast. We each get fifteen minutes for the showers, Snape's rules. So you can get up with me or Tracy, it doesn't matter much." All three girls had begun unpacking, and Tori was informing Ella as they did. Ella smiled to herself. She didn't lie in much, but it was good to know she could if she needed to.

"Breakfast starts at 7:30 each morning, and classes start at 9:00 am. Snape has strict rules for us, which means we all attend breakfast unless we are ill. And we arrive promptly. Some more rules you should be aware of is that he doesn't tolerate tardiness, poor grades, House disunity, or lost points. He doesn't often deduct points from us, but his detentions are horrendous. Sometimes I feel like he can read my mind, because he often gives me my least favorite tasks. I made it a point to never get a detention from him after first year." And here Astoria got a mischievous look on her face. "And as Professor Snape always says, the only way to lose points is to get caught." She and Tracy shared a laugh, and Ella joined in. She definitely liked being a Slytherin.

"I'm sure those Weasley twins must have been Slytherins in previous lives! For every prank they get caught playing, they must have played ten more no one could ever pin on them. It's incredible!" Tracy was slightly gushing, and Ella noticed. She smirked to herself. Who said she couldn't ever play matchmaker now? As she thought about it, the more she liked it. Only a Slytherin girl could appreciate those two and keep them in line at the same time. As Ella was planning once more, a knock came at the door.

It was a second year girl, come to tell Ella that Professor Snape wanted to see her in the common room in ten minutes. Ella smiled at the girl and nodded. Tracy immediately offered an explanation.

"Professor Snape gives a speech to all firsties. He must want to give you yours in private." Ella looked at Astoria for confirmation.

"Most likely. Professor Snape is very thorough." Astoria stifled a yawn. "Now if you excuse me, I do believe I am going to bed." As Ella headed for the door, Astoria added one more thing. "Oh, and Ella? I would take Circe to him just in case. I don't know what his thoughts on a half-kneazle, half-bobcat are." Ella paused and looked behind her. Astoria's gesture seemed to be in goodwill.

"Thank you. I will." So Ella scooped the tiny menace into her arms and walked up the dungeon stairs. Professor Snape was waiting for her in the common room. Just a few fourth years lingered by the fireplace. Snape paid them no mind, and so Ella didn't either. Apparently, this wasn't going to be an excessively private conversation.

"Miss Sinclair, I congratulate you on being Sorted into Slytherin. Though we have a reputation, Slytherin has produced many powerful witches and wizards." He gestured for her to take a seat, and sat down in the one across from her. Ella sat with Circe on her lap, a hand holding the kitten down. Ella was slightly startled. It was odd seeing one of her old friends and allies all grown up. Of course, Snape didn't recognize her. He knew her as Ella Mora, a flame-haired Gryffindor witch. Ella examined her dear friend closely. It looked as if the years had taken their toll on him. Being a double spy had aged him even further. Dealing with "dunderheads" had not helped either, Ella imagined.

"I wanted to discuss some of the rules of Slytherin, so you are made aware of them. I imagine Miss Greengrass has already informed you of some, but not all. First, I do not tolerate tardiness. The punishment is a detention with me. Second, I do not tolerate poor grades. Anything below an "Acceptable" will result in a detention with me. Third, I do not tolerate disunity within our House. We provide a united front to the rest of the school, and solve our squabbles behind the dungeon doors. Anything that has to come to me will be dealt with severely. And any fighting with your housemates outside those dungeon doors will result in a detention with me. Fourth, I highly dislike the loss of House points for the sake of stupidity. I will not give out detentions for loss of house points, but if you continue to lose us house points, you may find yourself with fewer privileges. Now, I must have you know that you can only lose House points if you are caught." Snape paused to let some mirth shine through his sneer. "Though if you are caught by me, I will not go easy on you." He let the last warning hang between them.

"Now, I see your familiar is not necessarily within school rules." Ella dipped her head slightly in understanding. "However, as you have already bonded with her, I will make an exception. Professor McGonagall has made quite a few for her beloved cubs, so I will make one for one of my snakes." Ella smiled at her Head of house.

Snape was taken aback by her smile. It literally lit up the room a bit, and made it a bit warmer. It was also a bit familiar, though Snape couldn't explain why for the life of him. Deciding to dismiss it, but keep an eye on this strange girl, he asked if he could be introduced to her familiar. He knew the half-kneazle part of the animal would allow instant mistrust while the wild bobcat part would attack him for this. He'd rather go the school year without being attacked by a kitten. The other Death Eaters would tease him mercilessly.

Ella held the kitten out to Snape, who looked wary as he pet her. Circe, to her credit, did nothing more than initially growling at him. After a slight reprimanding poke, the kitten sniffed and allowed herself to be pet.

"What is her name?" Snape asked Ella. Even he had to admit the creature was quite magnificent, even as a kitten.

"Circe." Ella responded. Snape nodded, it was a fitting name.

Slowly he stood. "Here is your schedule for this semester. It is time for you to be off to bed now, Miss Sinclair. Fourth years and above do not have a curfew, as I expect them to be mature enough to get enough sleep. But, you are required to be at every breakfast, even on the weekends." He didn't allow her to respond before he was sweeping out of the door. Ella mused at his behavior as she walked slowly down to her room. Snape clearly treated his snakes differently than all the other students. He held them to a high standard, and punished them accordingly if they fell short of that standard. Some accused him of favoritism, but Ella knew that not to be the case. In fact, she personally knew he had a certain persona to keep. Especially since she was the one to tell him how to do it.

Both of her roommates were asleep when she walked in, so she quietly apparated to the Sinclair townhouse to help Percy. He was catching on quickly, as she thought he would. He gave her a bit of backstory on Umbridge, nothing she didn't know, and quickly outlined why exactly she was at Hogwarts. Ella thanked him, and apparated back to the castle. Normally, her apparation skills were top notch, and she wouldn't make a sound. However, she was going through Hogwart's anti-apparation wards. As such, she made a faint pop when she came back to her room. Thankfully, her roommates didn't wake up.

oooOooo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Harry Potter's dreams were filled of a black haired witch. They weren't his normal nightmares, and for that he was grateful. But there was still something that bothered him as he turned restlessly in his bed, his eyes flickering under his closed lids. The dreams seemed almost like memories, though that was impossible. There was one of her standing at his front door, another of her laughing, another of her long hair hanging down off the edge of couch. The last one was of her looking at him with sad eyes. Harry woke up with an uneasy feeling that didn't let him go back to sleep for the rest of the night. What he failed to notice, however, was that his scar had stopped throbbing completely for the first time since Voldemort had come back.

oooOooo

Ella woke up at the same time Astoria did. The other girl gave her an approving look as they both headed to the showers, but didn't say anything. That suited Ella just fine. After her shower, she dressed and made her bed with a flick of her wand. Circe grumbled, and settled into a new sleeping position. Ella quickly filled her satchel with the books she would need today. She had double Defense and Potions with Potter and friends today, as well as Herbology with Hufflepuffs, and Charms with the Ravenclaws. She intended to do the minimum amount of schoolwork possible here. Of course, she would not shirk her homework, but she would also not be taking notes. She would not be first in her class, and she would not be known for her brilliance. She had gotten enough of that her first three years.

She, Tracy, and Astoria climbed up to the Common Room together. Everyone was chattering excitedly for the first day of classes. She and her roommates simply made their way to the door and left. It must have signaled something to the rest of the House, because they followed the three girls. Draco and goons caught up to them fairly fast. They all made polite small talk as the majority of the Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall. As usual, they managed to arrive there exactly at 7:25. Just in time to arrange themselves at their table before the food appeared. Ella automatically did what her housemates did, a result of her having seen the Slytherins in action before.

Most of the Gryffindor's stumbled in around 8. Half looked like they were still sleeping, including a certain Harry Potter. Covertly, Ella watched him and his friends make their way to the table. Nearly all of their housemates shifted so that they didn't have to sit near him. Ella frowned and took a bite of her banana. People were stupid, she concluded. She kept an eye on the Golden Trio until breakfast ended. Ella was very good at reading people through their actions and emotions, and she was learning a lot through watching the three of them.

Harry was depressed. He had faced Voldemort at the tender age of fourteen, watched him kill a friend, and then escaped him. Ella thought that he bloody well would be depressed. And the fact that Harry kept looking up at Dumbledore while the older man kept ignoring him broke her heart. He didn't say much, and his anger was barely kept under check.

Hermione was struggling to keep things normal. She smiled, laughed, and talked the boy's ears off. But it was very clear she was struggling to Ella. And Ron was eating more than he normally did, Ella would imagine. At least, she hoped so. The boy barely spoke a word for all the food he was shoveling onto his mouth. It did save him from having to speak during breakfast. Ella clenched her teeth. This is what Fate had planned for them. And she couldn't change that. But she could change what happened to them from now on, and she intended to do a good job at it.

She left as soon as she could from breakfast. She had noticed the absence of two redheads from the Gryffindor table, and she intended to make sure they were found. Tucked into a little alcove, Ella pulled a piece of parchment from her satchel. She silently waved her wand over it, and waited for it to be covered by black ink. It took but a moment, and revealed her version of the Marauder's Map. She found their names surrounding a first year's name on the second floor. Because of her knowledge of all the castle's secret passages, she arrived in a few minutes. She leaned against the wall and watched as the twins experimented on the poor first year Hufflepuff.

The boy went from vomiting one minute, to perfectly okay after he had drunk the antidote. The twins high fived and sent the boy on his way. They were whispering to each other as they turned Ella's way. They both started as they saw her leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I can't imagine your mother would be too proud of you two right now, can you?" Her voice had taken on the slightest hint of sarcasm. Both boys scowled at her.

"Hermione already threatened us with that-" Fred started.

"So you're wasting your breath." George concluded. "Who the hell are you anyway, Slytherin?"

Ella laughed and moved off the wall. "I do believe you know my name already. Both of you pay far more attention than you would have others believe, isn't that right?" Two pairs of eyebrows raised and their faces paled slightly, letting their freckles stand out a bit more. "But as you continue to pretend ignorance, my name is Ella Sinclair." She stuck out her hand, and waited for them to shake it. Eventually, they did.

"She's an odd one, don't you agree George?" Fred tapped his mouth, studying her.

"I'd say, Fred. Doesn't act like an icky Slytherin much. Makes me think she's up to something." George crossed his arms and watched her.

"Couldn't agree more, George. Now, the question is: is she going to tell us what she's up to, or leave us to figure it out for ourselves?" Fred raised an eyebrow at Ella, and she raised one back. Clearly, he was not so subtly asking her to reveal her true purpose.

"That is the question, isn't it?" Ella smirked. "I just wanted to meet you two. Anyone that can pay attention to what Umbridge was saying last night and understand it, yet pretend the opposite, intrigues me. And I like being intrigued, it makes life ever so much more fun." She laughed at the identical bemused look on the Weasley twin's faces. "I believe we all have a class to attend now, so I'll see you later." And then Ella turned and walked away. She knew she would have the twin's attention now.

Fred and George watched the dark-haired witch walk away silently. Once she was gone, they looked at each other.

"How'd she know where we were, first of all?" Asked George.

"Second, how did we not notice her?" Fred pondered.

"And third, what the hell does she really want?" George finished.

And then together, "_Women_!"

oooOooo

She had gotten to Herbology just on time, and had told Astoria she had gotten lost at the blond witch's questioning stare. Astoria had just nodded, and that was that. Now they were walking to Potions, hearing Pansy complain about Potter.

"He thinks he is entirely justified, breaking all the rules that he does! And he doesn't even get in trouble for it. Now his head is all puffed up from winning that tournament. He's going to get it this year, right Draco?" Pansy's normally pale face was slightly flushed, and she looked to Draco for approval.

"Most assuredly, Pansy." Draco drawled. Pansy smirked, and tried to hold Draco's hand. He avoided her by running a hand through his slicked back hair. He clearly used some kind charm, because it all fell back perfectly into place. Ella hid her smile behind her hair, and decided it was time for her to speak up.

"I agree with you Pansy." Pansy looked over at her, her expression flickering between her dislike of Ella and pleasure at being agreed with. "If Potter was breaking rules just to break them and got away with it, he should 'get it', as you eloquently put it." Ella paused long enough for them all to look at her just before they entered the Potions classroom. She lowered her voice and nearly hissed at all of them. "Just remember that Potter has faced the Dark Lord at least two times and counting, and has survived so far. The rest of the world may think he's lying about Him being back, but we all know better. It's all well and good to dislike someone, but you damn well better be smart enough to give that someone the proper respect when he deserves it. Don't be fools, or you don't really belong in Slytherin." She turned her back on all of their stunned faces and walked into the classroom.

She scanned the room carefully. She knew that the seat she chose would be the one she would have for the rest of the semester. Hermione and Harry were both sitting alone at separate labs, so she assumed they were still waiting for their friends to appear. Ella now had a choice. Would she sit with Hermione or Potter? Though she would love to sit by her old friend, she couldn't move too fast, or too soon. The boy would spook, and she'd lose her chance. No, her best bet was with Hermione. The witch was taking a quill and parchment from her bag. She looked up though, as Ella sat down.

"That seat is taken." Hermione's tone wasn't unfriendly, but it wasn't friendly either.

Ella made a show of looking around. "Really? Because I don't see anyone else ready to claim it." Ella wasn't rude, but she was going to sit here, and short of force, Hermione wasn't going to prevent her.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione was starting to get frustrated with this new Slytherin. "Why aren't you sitting with Malfoy?" They both turned to look at Draco, who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. It was also clear he was saving her a seat, judging by the disgruntled look on Pansy's face.

"I've already made friends with Draco, now I want to be friends with you. Plus, I hear that you're the brightest witch of our generation. Why _wouldn't_ I want to sit by you?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Because I'm Muggleborn." She said softly. Ella didn't have a chance to respond, as Snape stalked into the classroom. Ella was distracted by the way his cloak whirled and snapped behind him. She held back a laugh. Sev sure did go to extreme lengths to intimidate his students.

oooOooo

Harry watched as the new girl sat beside Hermione. From the look on Hermione's face, it was clear that she was telling the new girl to get lost. All of them had gotten used to their respective partners over the years, and they weren't about to switch. Unfortunately, both Ron and Neville had forgotten their potion kits and hadn't realized until breakfast was over. Even at a flat out run, both were going to be late. As the girl responded to Hermione, Harry looked her over. For being a Slytherin, she was really quite pretty. Her back was to him, so all he could see were her riotous back curls that hung down her back. It wasn't at all like Hermione's hair, which curled out instead of down. But the wildness was the same.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts of winding one of those curls around a finger by Snape whirling into the room. Ron and Neville still weren't here. Harry closed his eyes, knowing Gryffindor was going to lose more points than he'd care to imagine in this class.

"Hand in your summer essays and take out your books. We will be studying the different uses of moonstones in potions this next week. You will be writing an essay on the most effective potion that uses moonstones and why you believe it to be so, two feet, due on Friday. This is collaborative assignment with your partner, and you will both be brewing the potion you have chosen this week. Choose wisely, because it is due with your essay." Snape sneered and opened his mouth to say more when the door smashed open. Ron and Neville stood there. Neville was fumbling with his bag, his face bright red and a scared look on his face. Harry sighed and pushed up his glasses. Clearly, Ron hadn't meant to slam the door open like he did.

"Weasley and Longbottom! You both are incredibly late, and on the first day too. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Each." Snape twisted his mouth, and Harry thought Ron would argue with him. At a look from Hermione though, he merely tightened his mouth and headed for Harry, leaving Neville to sit with Malfoy.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Ron stopped in his tracks at the words of Professor Snape, his hand forming a fist at his side. "I hardly wish for my best student to be blown up by Mr. Longbottom. Therefore, you will sit with Mr. Malfoy and Longbottom will sit with Potter." Harry clenched his teeth as Ron tightened his fist even more. The two boys had no choice but to obey.

"Sorry, Harry." Neville murmured as he sat down. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's Snape's fault."

"Now, as I was saying, you may take this time period to study about moonstones and discuss with your partner what you are going to do. Please do so quietly, and if I see a wand, you will not like the consequences." With that, Snape turned to his desk and they were left to work. Harry saw Hermione lean over to Ron to tell him what he had missed. Harry did the same for Neville.

oooOooo

"I'm sorry your friend ended up with Draco." The voice at Hermione's right brought her attention back to the girl beside her. _Eleanor._ Hermione shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about it until one of them starts bleeding." Hermione spoke without thinking, and immediately started berating herself. Eleanor was a Slytherin! Of course she should worry about it. It was all her fault.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. I'm sorry again, I haven't really introduced myself. Ella Sinclair." The girl offered a slim, pale hand. Hermione hesitantly shook it.

"Hermione Granger, though I think you already knew that." Hermione took back her hand and started flipping through her potions book. She didn't expect to get much help from Ella. After all, the girl might have well said, _"I'm sitting by you because you're smart and will do all the work."_ It was how Hermione made most of her "friends." Even Harry and Ron took advantage of her like that.

_Hmm. Better do the Draught of Peace. Professor Snape will be expecting it, but maybe if I include _why_ it's a better choice than all the others, he'll give me full points. It'll add on at least a foot-_ Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by Ella.

"I think we should do the Draught of Peace. No one else will attempt it. It's fairly advanced, but will get us an 'O' if we do it right." Hermione looked at Ella. She just shrugged and showed Hermione a notebook with a bunch of notes in it. The handwriting was very neat and precise, but elegant. "I had an idea Professor Snape would have us do this when I read the first chapter. It will only take us two periods to finish it, which means we can brew it on Wednesday and Friday and have this period to start our essays. We can meet up sometime before Friday to finish the essays together."

Hermione quickly read through Ella's notes. The girl was concise, but thorough. It was clear she had planned ahead. Hermione bit her lip, unsure.

"I know you think you'll be marked down if we get even a smidgen wrong, but it's a partner assignment. We both get the same grade. And trust me, Professor Snape won't mark down one of his snakes without a really good reason. And you being my partner is not a really good reason. There's no way I'm going to do a Love Potion like Pansy is sure to do. I'm no slouch in Potions, I'll have you know." Ella smiled at Hermione. Eventually the other girl nodded.

"Fine. We'll do it." But Hermione was reserving the right to decide if this Ella Sinclair was as good at Potions as she claimed.

oooOooo

Ella let her thoughts wander as they worked. That could have gone better, but it also could have gone much worse. She kept an eye on Ron and Draco. She hadn't intended to make those two be partners. What was Snape thinking? Those two had to be the most volatile partners in the class, including Neville's propensity for messing up in epic proportions. For now, all they did was work silently and shoot each other dark looks. But as they each struggled to get more space on the desk, Ella could tell their silence would not last. Sure enough, with ten minutes left in class, the two of them started furiously whispering to each other. Hermione kept trying to get Ron's attention to make him stop, but it wasn't working.

Unfortunately, it ended up with fifty points from Gryffindor and Draco with a detention. Draco smirked at Ron to infuriate him, but all the Slytherins knew Draco had gotten the worst punishment. And Draco knew it too, underneath his smirk.

Finally, it was time to leave. "Hermione, let's meet tomorrow night in the library to finish our essays." Ella told her just as she was leaving. She saw the wary look on her face and rolled her eyes. "Bring your friends if you don't trust me, I don't care." Hermione nodded and went to catch up with her friends. Ron immediately began complaining to Harry. Ella would've liked to listen, but as she followed them, she heard Snape's voice.

"Miss Sinclair, a moment please." If she had been one prone to fear, she would've shuddered at the sinister tone of her Professor's voice. She turned around and walked to his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, her tone innocent.

"Would you care to explain why you sat by Granger today instead of Malfoy? He would have ben a more than competent partner. This whole mess would have been avoided quite neatly." His eyes cut into her. So he was going to blame her, then? Fine.

"You wish to blame this on me? Perhaps, Professor, if an enmity between these two noble Houses wasn't so encouraged, 'this whole mess would have been avoided quite neatly.'" She threw his words back at him, her voice hardly warmer than ice. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley share quite a bit in common, and would get along nicely if they had been Sorted into the same House. However, they were not, and therefore do not get along. If you wish to dig to find blame to place on someone, perhaps you should dig deeper and look at yourself." Ella's hands were planted on Snape's desk, and she was nearly nose to nose with him. Merlin, she loved the man like her own brother, but he was not the same man she once knew. Of course, being a double spy during a war will do that to a person.

At first, Snape's face was one of pure rage. But as she continued to berate him, the rage lessened (though it did not fully go away) and confusion began to replace it. Ella carefully skimmed the top layer of his mind to see what he was thinking. He did not even notice her there. He was outraged that a student would take him to task like she was, offended that she would use his own words against him, slightly impressed with her nerve, and confused because this conversation was oddly familiar. She quickly drew back, and stood up straight. He couldn't find out yet, so she thought quickly.

"Now, before you accuse me of something equally as preposterous, I need to get to Charms. It would hardly do for me to be late on my first day." While he was still stunned by her words, she whirled and left the classroom. She would pay for that later, but now she was free. Luckily, she knew a shortcut, and she made it to Charms just in time.

oooOooo

Harry looked on curiously when he saw Ella walk in with the rest of the Slytherins for Defense. Ron also saw her and grumbled under his breath. He was already getting glares for the 75 points he had lost Gryffindor already on the first day. And of course he was blaming it all on Ella Sinclair.

Ella gave him a small smile as she slid into a desk between him and Malfoy. And suddenly, Harry's brain was infiltrated by fog. Her eyes were a swirling silver that left him breathless. Confused, Harry pulled his eyes away from hers and focused on getting out the supplies he needed for the rest of the class. A book that he hadn't read a single page of, his wand, a quill and some ink, and some parchment for notes. He looked over and noticed Hermione's desk was clear except for her wand. She was staring straight ahead, clearly outraged at something. Narrowing his eyes, he looked to his left and noticed Ella had done the same, except her wand was firmly in her hand and she was calmly petting the white cat in her bag with the other hand. Her head was tilted slightly toward the cat as if she could understand the slight purr Harry heard from the cat. But her face was entirely calm, entirely the opposite of Hermione's. Harry didn't have any more time to think about this as Professor Umbridge walked primly into the room.

**"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" Umbridge's overly sweet voice changed slightly in tone when she noticed Hermione's hand fly up on the word _Ministry-approved_.

Hermione was barely able to keep her voice steady. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Harry and Ron stared at their friend in disbelief. She had never questioned a teacher before.

Umbridge gave Hermione a condescending smile. "Using spells? Ha ha! Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Harry started to understand why Hermione was acting the way she was. The familiar prickling of anger began to well up in him. He was also starting to understand what the speech last night was all about.

Ron, still not understanding what was going on, piped up. "We're not gonna use magic?"

Umbridge's tone was patronizing. "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Harry had had about enough. What was the Ministry thinking? With Voldemort on the loose, a defense class that didn't teach them how to defend themselves would be the death of them all.

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free." Harry didn't look around the class to see the reactions of his classmates. He focused on the toad-like woman in front of him.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood straighter. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She paused as if to collect herself, and continued on. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

Harry couldn't believe it. The Ministry either didn't have a clue, or they were pretending like they didn't have one. Either was very dangerous for everybody, and especially him. "And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" He could almost feel Hermione's gaze on him, warning him not to get into trouble. But with his anger blazing, Harry had little control over the words spilling out of his mouth.

The tiny Professor wasn't looking too calm herself. "There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Her voice was still simpering, but her eyes were glaring at Harry, as if to warn him. Of course, Harry paid those eyes no mind.

Anger and sarcasm coating every word, he spoke. "I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort?" Gasps rang out in the classroom, and Professor Umbridge's face grew red.**

"That is a lie Potter, and you should be ashamed-" Umbridge was interrupted as Harry stood up, his eyes blazing in anger.

"I am not lying! I saw him! And if we just sit around learning nothing-"

"Nothing, Potter? Theory is-"

"Useless against Voldemort, Professor." More gasps as Harry said the dreaded wizard's name. Umbridge seemed to snap at that and opened her mouth.

oooOooo

Ella was fairly amused with how things were going so far. It was exactly as Harry had told her. By the look of the Professor's face, this is where she would give Harry detention. This would be the first time she was going to change history significantly. If she had been any other person, Ella would have taken a deep breath in. As she was not, she merely blinked and raised her hand. She felt the gaze of her classmates on her, especially the Slytherins. In fact, Draco was rather enjoying this, and was quite perturbed at her interference. Professor Umbridge halted the words that nearly exploded out of her mouth and nodded at Ella. Perhaps the Professor was thinking that since Ella was in Slytherin, she would put Harry in his place. Harry was apparently thinking this too, if the wary look in his eyes was any proof.

"Professor, if I may-" Ella halted, ever polite and waited for the Professor to give her permission to keep speaking. Umbridge nodded and Ella continued on. "Who is to say whether Voldemort-" She paused to let the louder gasps die down. Apparently they were more used to Potter flinging the name around than a Slytherin. "Whether _Voldemort_ has come back or not? Except perhaps someone who has seen it? Now, I for one haven't seen a Dark Lord come back to life." Ella stared at Umbridge while she spoke. The woman seemed rather unsure as to where Ella was going with this.

"But Harry says he has. And as none of in this room has any proof against his words, we should not ignore him so hastily, especially in such a serious matter as this one is. Let us recall our history and note that man has often ignored that which he fears until it is right upon him, and then it is too late. Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. It is far better to prepare for the worst and hope for the best than to ignore something completely. And if I remember correctly, Mr. Potter has far more proof of Voldemort's coming back than we have to disprove it. Now I wasn't here last year, but I would think all of you would recall fairly vividly the death of Cedric Diggory. It is not something I have forgotten, and neither should you."

Ella proceeded to look each person in the eye. None dared to speak, not even the Professor, correctly suspecting that the intimidating witch had more to say. Most of the Gryffindor's were properly cowed by her words and could not quite meet her eyes. Ron was slack jawed, and Hermione was nodding slowly in approval. Harry stared at her like he was trying to figure her out. Nearly all the Slytherins were deep in thought and stared back warily at her. Draco was tight-lipped and had his jaw clenched. No one else would have seen it, but Ella had seen centuries of men with the same look in their eyes. He was afraid. Professor Umbridge had calmed down and was assessing the situation. Ella met her eyes and saw calculation there. Ella realized that the Professor _knew_ Voldemort was back, but was using that knowledge to her and the Ministry's advantage. The Ministry was in full denial though. Still meeting the Professor's eyes, Ella continued.

"One should not speak against which they have no knowledge about. And one should also know that withholding knowledge is just as dangerous as wielding it." Ella gave one last stare at everyone in the class and sat down. Circe had climbed on top of the desk and was unconcernedly licking a paw. As some other witches had their cats with them in classes, no one thought anything of it.

_Stupid humans. Toady's folly will lead to her destruction._ Ella absentmindedly stared out the window and agreed silently with her pet.

Umbridge blinked. The girl was acting like nothing had even happened. Which quite contrasted with how shook up Umbridge was feeling herself. She had never seen a fifteen year old girl speak with such conviction and wisdom. There had been an aura of command and power around the girl, the likes of which Umbridge had been trying to attain her whole life. And for a mere slip of girl to drape it around her like a comfortable old cloak was insufferable. She had been about to give the boy a detention, but now thought better of it. The girl had even affected her Housemates. Her speech was sure to reach the entire school by dinner, and her own view was going to be rather unpopular by then. Better to wait and trap Potter some other way. With that decided, Professor Umbridge calmly assigned that day's reading like none of it had happened. It was really the best way to deal with the situation. Fudge would certainly be hearing of this, and Dolores would be right there to whisper suggestions in his ear to remedy the situation. Smiling slightly as she pondered on the fact that she had the Minister in her pocket, she failed to see the class's response to the entire thing. Not entirely the smartest idea.

The Trio all looked at each other, then at Ella who was still staring absentmindedly out the window. No one could know she was sharply aware of all going on around her. They all silently came to the conclusion they would meet and talk as soon as class was out.

The rest of the Gryffindor's looked at Harry in a new light. They had been exposed to their parents all summer, who had been exposed to the Ministry's propaganda. They had immediately accepted both their parent's word and the Ministry's word as fact. What Ella's speech had forced them to do was think for themselves. The Slytherin's had always known and embraced this concept, which is why they were looking at their new housemate in a new acceptance, despite the fact her speech was made for Potter. Draco was lost in thoughts of what this now meant for him and his family.

Ella could guess fairly accurately what each student was thinking at the moment, as well as her Professor. All in all, she was pleased with the results of her little speech. She had been planning that moment for years, and was gratified that it was working. The Slytherins were far more accepting of her in general, Hermione was analyzing, Ron was pondering, and Harry was thinking. At the moment, though, Ella was a bit more concerned with the fear she had seen in Draco's eyes earlier. So far, she had not interacted with him much. He seemed like the Draco Malfoy Harry had described in general, but when it was just Slytherins, he was decidedly less stuck up and more real. Perhaps that is why the Slytherins actually seemed to like him and look up to him. He really was the quintessential Slytherin. Ella closed her eyes and just breathed. Perhaps Draco was more like his father than Harry had led her to believe. And hope flashed through her chest like white hot fire. Perhaps Lucius had learned to forgive, and that would make all the difference.

Ella quickly decided that Percy was doing well enough, he would not need a visit from Lady Mora tonight. No, she would pay a visit to an old friend that she had hurt deeply, and see if he truly had forgiven her. Class was almost over, so she fixed her gaze on the Professor up front. The woman was clearly thinking of a different way to control Harry Potter. Ella smirked openly as Umbridge wrote furiously to the Minister.

One important thing Dolores Umbridge had failed to realize through her hatred of children was the fact that children grow up one day and children _remember_. And this day would be forever etched into the memories of all the children there.

A figure that even Ella didn't notice watched the scene with satisfaction. Fate was quite happy with the way Ella was changing things. Fate hadn't really had a plan, only that Voldemort couldn't keep messing with her, and that Ella Sinclair was the person to stop him. Originally, Fate had planned on Harry Potter, but Voldemort had messed that up as well.

Fate smirked as she faded out of the room. When were humans going to learn that messing with their fate would never end well?

A/N: I know I promised I wouldn't write any of these, but I've kept my promise so far, right? The only reason is because I've discovered I really like reviews. So from now on, all who leave a review (if you aren't a guest) I'll PM you back with a sneak peek of the next chapter. I'll be posting this note at the bottom of all the chapters for now on. I'm sorry, but just skip past it if you find it annoying.

-Ari

P.S. Check out my profile for more details


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. It's all JKR's. But anything else is mine. There are several passages from the OotP, and they are contained by ** **

_**If anyone is interested, the theme song or whatever you want to call it for this entire story is **_**"The Call" **_**by Regina Spektor**_

_Hogwarts Great Hall, September 1, 1975_

Albus Dumbledore watched as his students filed into the Great Hall for another year of learning. His eyes seemed to twinkle a bit more when they rested upon four young boys, about fifteen and clothed in red and gold. The tallest had a head of messy black hair that he constantly ran his hand through. Another black haired boy flung his arm around the shoulders of the taller one and threw his head back and laughed. The two others laughed too, but in a more subdued way. Dumbledore hoped that the new transfer student would befriend the four. She was an interesting little thing, and Dumbledore suspected she would be good for the somewhat wild boys.

The "interesting little thing" was thinking the same thing, but for different reasons. She watched carefully from a hidden alcove. This would be her second Sorting at Hogwarts, and much was the same from when she did it the first time nearly a century ago. The Headmaster was different, as well as the students. But the stupid House rivalry was well intact and the Hogwarts herself had changed little. She shook herself out of her memories as the Sorting Hat began to sing. She smirked to herself. Yet another thing that would never change.

She schooled her expression as Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Ah! Another year to cram our noggins. But first, we have a transfer student." Whispers erupted throughout the Hall, but the Headmaster continued on as if they didn't. "She will be placed with the Fifth years, and I do hope that all of you will try to befriend her, no matter what House she is placed in. Please welcome Arabella Mora." Polite clapping echoed throughout the Hall.

Bella smiled as she walked to the Hat. Inside she was scowling because she really hated the dratted old thing. She _told_ Godric that giving an inanimate object that much personality was trouble. But he hadn't listened and smirked at her while he created it.

**Bella Sinclair, what a surprise!**

Bella rolled her eyes. The Hat did not do sarcasm well. _Just put me in Gryffindor please, and I'll be on my way._

**It doesn't work like that. **_**I**_** choose the House, and you go where I say.**

Bella inwardly snorted. _Very likely. You remember too well that I was there when you were created. I know just the spell that would make you Sort as I wish for all the rest of your days._

**Let's not be too hasty, yes? Very well, you shall go to-** "Gryffindor!" Shouted the Hat. The red and gold table erupted in cheers as Bella made her way to it. She was pulled down immediately by a black haired boy with a roguish smile.

"Why hello there." He gave her an approving look. "My name is Sirius, and this here is James." The taller boy nodded at her. "This is Remus, and that's Peter." Remus barely glanced at her and Peter grinned uncertainly at her. Bella was tempted to raise an eyebrow at her welcome, but refrained. "And this is Lily, but she's always at her books, or messing around with Slytherins." Sirius indicated a beautiful girl to his left with dark red hair. Lily looked up from her book to scowl at Sirius, and to offer a hand to Bella. Once she got a good look at Bella though, her mouth dropped. Bella barely heard Sirius' soft "Whoa…"

The similarities between the two girls was unmistakable, and a lot of people were noticing. Besides the similar hair and eyes, both had heart-shaped faces with a widow's peak. Both were tall and slender.

Her hair was a brighter red than Lily's, while Lily's green eyes were brighter than her own. Bella had created this look as a disguise. She couldn't have people here knowing Bella Sinclair when she went to the future, nor them knowing Arabella Mora from the past. So the green eyes and red hair. It was a tribute to Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. She borrowed the hair from the first and the eyes from the second. And it was rather disconcerting to see the same on another.

Bella thought fast. All muggleborns had a squib for a parent, and those squibs came from two magical parents. Why had no one thought to research Lily Evans magical background? If she really was a relation to Gryffindor, her magical core would be extremely powerful indeed. Especially mixed with "new" muggle blood. Bella inwardly smirked. The wizarding world had yet to figure out something the Sinclair's had known for centuries. Inbreeding was a bad thing and weakened the power of the wizard. And all living things had some magic in them, even muggles. Muggles just didn't have enough to notice or be noticed. But when that small amount of magic mixes with a witch or wizard, or even a squib, it amplifies that magic in the children as a result. Often muggleborns were much more powerful than purebloods. The one thing that tipped Bella off about Lily though, was her hair. Wizarding families all looked alike throughout the generations, a fact that the Weasley's and the Malfoy's proved true. In fact, the Weasley's could trace their bright red hair back to Gryffindor, and the Malfoy's platinum blond hair back to Slytherin. Red hair was actually not all that common in wizarding families.

"You look like me." Lily stated. Her hand had been stilled as she reached for Bella's hand, and now just hung between them. Bella carefully took Lily's hand and shook it.

"Or you look like me." Was Bella's response. Slowly, Lily smiled and then laughed.

"Perhaps." Lily acknowledged. And Bella smiled back. She had made a friend.

"You can call me either Arabella or BBella, it doesn't matter to me." Bella said to the other witch.

"I think BBella suits you better. It means beautiful." Sirius said with a wink. He was not at all deterred by the fact Bella had been talking to Lily. "And you can hang with us." He slung an arm around Bella and took a bite of the food that had just appeared in front of them. Lily looked at Sirius, disgusted, and moved back to her book. By the disappointed look in Lily's eyes, Bella could tell Lily thought she'd be enchanted by Sirius like the rest of the girls currently staring daggers into Bella's head.

Bella obviously shrugged off Sirius' arm, got up, and sat beside Lily. Lily looked up, surprised. Bella shrugged one of her shoulders and grinned.

"I think I'd like to hang out with you too." And in that moment, Bella made five new friends. Sirius was impressed (though his ego slightly wounded) that Bella had the gall to shrug off his arm. James liked the fact that a girl finally chose Lily's friendship over the attentions of Sirius. Remus approved for the same reasons, though not because he was in love with Lily. And Peter. Peter just followed what his friends did.

Bella paid close attention to the dynamics of the group. Lily was still friends with Severus Snape at this point, though she was pulling away because of his friends and his darker activities. Though Sirius was more outgoing, James was the clear leader of the group. Remus acted like he was lucky to be included half the time, and annoyed at James and Sirius for mocking him in his studies the rest of the time. Peter didn't have much of a clue of anything. He was a rather dreamy boy, but sharp at Charms. Bella suspected he did a lot of the charms work on the Marauder's Map.

The next few months flew by. She and Lily became better friends with the Marauders, though both of them did not necessarily approve of all the four boys did.

Bella had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, despite every single one of her friends inviting her to their house. She wanted a quiet Christmas with no fuss. And she nearly got it, except for one person: Lucius Malfoy.

Bella had been introduced to Snape fairly early on in the year, and had gotten to know him fairly well through hanging out with him and Lily. So when he stayed for the hols too, she hung out with him fairly often. He was an excellent chess player, and challenged her. Bella, of course, loved anything that gave her a challenge. They spent many quiet days playing chess. It was Christmas Eve when things changed. It was Bella's fault, really. She had decided something, and put her plan into action that night.

"Severus, why do you hang out with the people you do? You know Lily hates it." Bella finally felt like they were at a point in their friendship where Snape would answer that question. For a long moment, he didn't. Finally, he looked up at her through his oily bangs.

"Why do you hang out with those bullies? You and Lily. You both know I hate them, yet you do it anyway." Bella fell silent, watching her friend concentrate once more on the board in front of them. As much as she wanted her friend far away from the reach of Voldemort, she knew she couldn't change history yet.

"Severus." Bella leaned forward, intent on catching his eyes. The thin boy looked up, alerted by the serious tone in her voice that he should pay attention. "I wanted you to know that I will always be your friend, no matter what." Severus cocked his head slightly, and his eyes shone disbelief. He bent his head again, but Bella caught his chin. "No, really Sev. You could say anything to me, do anything to me, be best friends with Lord Voldemort himself-" Severus winced at the casual use of the Dark Lord's name. "And I would still be your friend and stand by you. I don't become friends with just anybody, because once I do, they can't ever get rid of me." Severus had been staring at her throughout all of her speech. At the last bit, he laughed and looked away. Bella nudged him and laughed too.

Seeing that he wasn't paying attention, she quickly moved one of her pieces and smirked at him. "Check and mate, Sev." He blinked and looked at the board. When a small smile crept across his mouth, she winked at him.

He smirked back at her. "Funny way of being friendly, that." She couldn't resist. She hugged him. He stiffened up immediately. Eventually, he relaxed and awkwardly patted her back. She let go and started setting up the board for another game. They settled back into the quiet routine, and were undisturbed for a few hours. Before they left for dinner, Severus looked at her.

"Not all my friends are as bad as you think." He looked fairly earnest. "Let me prove it to you?" She couldn't say no.

"Sure Sev." He gave her a crooked grin, and set off for the Slytherin table. She watched him go, and slowly started for her table. No other Gryffindor's had stayed for the holidays, a rather common occurrence for the lions. So she ate alone, quietly reading one of her favorite books. She was, for once, not aware of the conversation happening at the Slytherin table.

"I'm telling you she's alright, Lucius. I would trust her with my life." Snape's usual drawl was lost in his intensity.

The blond haired seventh year looked sharply at the slim girl chewing on a fingernail while she read. "What would be the point of me meeting her again?" Lucius saw no point in introducing himself, only to receive a suspicious glare and borderline rude conversation.

"Listen to me Lucius. She's not like everyone else. She never once acted any different around me just because I'm in Slytherin. Or even for my looks." Lucius acknowledged the younger boy's statement with a slight nod.

"I told you Snape, just use those potions I gave you last year on your hair and your face and you wouldn't look half as bad. And fine, I'll meet your little Gryffindor girlfriend, if that makes you feel better." Before Snape could protest the word girlfriend, Lucius cocked his head and looked straight at Snape. "Hang on, I thought you were in love with Lily? Or does your love transfer to any red-headed female?" Lucius was not trying to be mean, he honestly wanted to know. And Snape knew that.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Bella is my friend, nothing more." Satisfied, Lucius nodded and both boys went back to their meals. Lucius continued to study the girl sitting alone. Lily Evans had always been thought as the most beautiful girl in her year by most of the male population at Hogwarts, including Lucius. However, as a Gryffindor, she was automatically off limits to all Slytherins. With the arrival of Arabella Mora, however, most of the males were split fairly equally between the two. Lucius had still thought Lily the prettiest, but as he looked at Arabella, his mind began to change.

Her hair wasn't as curly as Lily's, but it was far longer and a bright copper. Her skin was very pale, without even a single freckle. Her green eyes were the same hue as the leaves of the darker trees in the Forbidden Forest, while Lily's were a bright green. Her fingers were long and slim, as was the rest of her. Yet she was far more graceful than most of the pureblood girls he had grown up with. And that was certainly a feat indeed.

Lucius had heard talk that she was from one of the older wizarding families in Ireland. Her accent lent fair proof to that rumor. He had also heard that she was genuinely nice, especially from Snape. She was friendly with everyone, but Snape had told him that didn't mean she was friends with everyone. In fact, it was Snape's opinion that she didn't think too highly of the four Gryffindor boys she hung out with the most. Snape seemed to think that she did it to hang out with Lily, and Lily hung out with the boys because Potter just wouldn't leave her alone. And where Potter went, so did his entourage.

And so he decided to introduce himself to her. Why not?

And so Bella was rather surprised (an event that rarely, if ever happened) to have her dinner interrupted the night before Christmas by a rather blond Slytherin.

"May I sit here?" He asked politely, with no hint of a sneer. She looked up, startled. Everyone else had left the Dining Hall, though she spotted a shadow in a corner and took it to be Severus, and it was he, Severus, and this fellow left. Of course she knew who he was. Lucius Malfoy. Head Boy and future second hand man to Voldemort. She stared at him, unsure why this Slytherin, out of all of them, would be asking to sit with her.

"Or I could keep standing here, if you prefer." Her hesitation had been noticed, and he said this with the trademark Malfoy smirk. Her pureblood manners kicked in quite forcefully.

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. Have a seat!" Blushing (also something that rarely happened), she waved her hand at the opposite bench. With a posture her mum would be proud of, he calmly sat down opposite her.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. I do not believe we have met before." She tentatively stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Arabella Mora, pleased to meet you." His large hand engulfed hers, and she was surprised to feel actual callouses on his hand.

"Miss Arabella-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Either Arabella, or BBella please." And she smiled at him. And Lucius found himself quite unable to breathe for a few seconds.

"Arabella, as I am sure you are wondering why I am sitting across from you right now, I will tell you. A certain Severus Snape was under the firm impression that we should meet, though I cannot fathom why. It is unlikely we should find much in common." A slight drawl made him seem more arrogant than he actually was.

"Oh." Was all Bella could say. So this was how Severus intended to show her that not all his friends were bad? To send this arrogant pureblood her way and hope for the best? She snuck a glance towards her friend hiding in the corner. He smiled slightly at her and waved. Yes. That's exactly what Severus had done.

Lucius examined the girl's expressions as she looked over at Severus. She wasn't upset, exactly. If anything, she seemed slightly amused and exasperated. Lucius smiled. It was exactly how he felt. He lifted an eyebrow as she looked back at him. Surprisingly, she had not been rude in the slightest, barring her surprised hesitation at the beginning. And that was something she had sincerely apologized for. Lucius was beginning to think this meeting not all bad.

"So tell me, Arabella, why it is that you alone out of your House, are the only one to stay behind for the holidays?" It was a rather brash and borderline rude question to ask, but Lucius honestly wanted to know.

It was Bella's turn to raise an eyebrow. After a few moments, Lucius seemed to realize that his question was not merely borderline rude, and he shifted slightly in his seat. Bella smirked slightly at this, and deigned to answer.

"My aunt is not used to children, so I thought it best to spend the holidays here, and leave her in peace." It was not far from the truth, but as Bella was so good at lying, she could have been under Veratiserum and still have said the same thing.

Lucius nodded. "I stayed behind to study for my NEWTS. It's rather nice when it's quiet here."

The two continued to talk, only parting to go to their respective Common Rooms. Snape caught up to the older boy on the way back.

"So?" Was his question. Lucius looked down at the greasy haired boy.

"It seems as if you were not incorrect in your assertion of the Lady Mora." Snape smiled to himself. That was fair high praise coming from Malfoy.

Slowly, over the next term, the three began to hang out more together. They kept that fact to themselves, for obvious reasons. Bella made it quite clear though, that she didn't approve of their friends and associations. Both Lucius and Severus would get perturbed by this, and refused to acknowledge her worries.

As the term went on, Bella noticed Lily avoiding James and Severus more and more. Finally, she cornered Lily in the library one day and demanded answers.

"I don't know, BBella. Every day, I realize James is getting worse. He continually bullies people, especially Severus, and I hate that! He's such a toerag! And Severus! How can he not realize how bad his friends are? Is he completely blind? They're practically Death Eaters in the making! Especially Malfoy! They're practically best friends, for all they're two years apart. I don't like it, and he knows it." Lily panted, after having forcefully whispered the entire rant.

Bella shook her head. She knew how this would all end up, and it caused a great deal of pain for both Lily and Severus. She could do nothing to change that. So she left her friend in the library and headed for her favorite spot on the grounds. The upcoming exams meant the weather was getting nicer. As she sat beneath the willow tree, she pondered the Plan.

There were certain events that had to happen. It was her friends' Fates. But that didn't mean she couldn't work behind the scenes. The people here would remember her, unlike the people she had visited from the past. They only had vague memories that they never could remember clearly. Here, people would remember as much as they wished to. That was why she had to have a different identity. She would have both identities in the future up to a chosen point. It was all in the Plan.

Bella sighed, thinking of the Plan. It had been given to her when she was barely eleven, and her whole life was dedicated to it. After seeing what would happen without her in the future, she was glad to have a purpose that would literally make history. But she was only human, even if she forgot that fact sometimes. And she got tired, wished she could do everything her own way, wished she could allow herself to fall in love.

Her eyes flew open as she registered a presence trying to sneak up on her at her right. She screwed them shut again as she realized exactly who it was.

"Trying to skive off on classes, are we?" Lucius' smooth voice whispered in her ear. Bella barely managed to not shiver.

"No, I haven't any for another hour. And well you know that." Bella's eyes were still closed.

"Ah, but if you had forgotten, it'd be a good joke, wouldn't it?" Lucius' voice filled with mirth. She opened one eye enough to peek at him. Though his voice was joking, his eyes were serious. And she saw something in them that made her heart do a funny flip. Both her eyes flew open as he leaned a bit closer to her.

"BBella! Have you seen-" Severus' voice caught as he saw both of them. "Nevermind. I found him." Bella glared at Severus as he smirked. However, her heart was racing. Was Lucius about to kiss her? He couldn't have! They were friends! He was going to get married in two years to Narcissa Black! What was he thinking? Of course, he didn't know he was going to marry her yet, but Bella had seen the girl's predatory glances in the hallway. It was only a matter of time with a girl determined and so well-bred as she. Plus, Bella had the advantage of having been to the future.

Calming her racing heart and thoughts, Bella spoke archly. "Have you two nothing better to do than follow me around?" They both knew she was joking, but Lucius couldn't hide the odd look that crossed his face for less than a second. It was a mix of disappointment, hurt, and longing.

For the next three weeks until the end of term, Bella kept catching Lucius looking at her oddly. Each time it made her feel funny inside. However, she had a Plan to carry out, and had no time for mushy nonsense.

She continued to visit the library often, under the guise of studying. In reality, she was continually planning. She revised until she thought her head would spin off. Things had happened that she hadn't planned for, and now had to. She had to add in her friendship with Severus and Lucius, the odd looks Lucius kept giving her and what she thought they meant. As callous as it was, Bella would use anything to help her change the future. She hated to do it, but she hated what the future would bring if she didn't even more.

Finally, the time for exams came. She had already had several meetings with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall about them. They had brought in several Ministry representatives to speak with her, but she would not be swayed. She wished to sit her NEWTS early, and by golly she would. All her friends thought she was merely going to sit her OWLS, and she was. She was just going to add in her NEWTS as well. Any other student would have had a hard time of it, but she knew without a doubt she could. She could have done it before she was eleven, even.

And so she did. All her professors were shocked that not only did she pass, but she had O's in every subject she sat. There was much whispering going on behind the walls of Hogwarts. Most wanted to know why she hadn't done better in class, if she could ace all her NEWTS like that. Some, like McGonagall noted that BBella's grades were consistently a few points behind both Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. It took a rather brilliant mind to be able to calculate what her housemates would get on each test, and then modify her own test to be a point or two behind the both of them.

Bella didn't particularly care that her professors were beginning to realize and note her academic brilliance. She would be leaving soon (and didn't that just send a rather painful ache right through her chest), and her accomplishments would only further her Plan.

It was the day after exams, and Bella took the time to rest a bit. Her work was far from over, but at least now, here, she could forget for a moment. Her face was paler than normal, though not from a lack of sun. Rather, it was from eating poorly and not sleeping properly. She had been using her family's trunk more often than not these past few months, carefully organizing all her notes and being very meticulous in the timing of each part of the Plan.

So now she napped in the sun, enjoying the warmth it brought. She was not entirely ignorant of her surroundings, but they were not her first priority. However, she would not get to rest long. Taunts made their way through her sleepiness. Unfortunately, she quite recognized the voices. She was awake in a moment, and making her way towards the Fifth Year boys.

**"All right Snivellus?" James called out loudly. Bella was furious. She knew the boys had ramped up their bullying of Severus, but there was nothing she could do about it. She vaguely remembered Harry mentioning this exact scene. He had snorted derisively and muttered something about his father being an awful bully, and how ironic it really was. Then he had taken a swig of whiskey and burped. Bella had not been impressed with him that day. But she hadn't really blamed him.

Severus moved so quickly Bella knew he had been expecting an attack of this sort. She was so tempted to whip out her own wand, but knew she couldn't interfere. Today _had_ to happen. That didn't mean she couldn't do anything afterwards. Bella grit her teeth as she watched spells being flung about, hissing in frustration. It was really the first time she had to sit back and watch something awful happen. Soon Severus was on the ground, panting, and James and Sirius stood above him menacingly.

"Leave him alone!" Bella winced as Lily entered on the scene. This would be rather unpleasant also. It would cause both her friends a great deal of pain. Soon the dreaded word was flung out into the open with no way to take it back.

"_Mudblood_…" **Snape's face drained of color as soon as he was done speaking, but he refused to look at anyone as he packed his bags and nearly ran. Bella debated for a full second on who to run after first, Lily or Severus. Luckily, Lucius had caught the tail end of the great bloody scene and with one glance from her, took off after their friend.

So Bella ran after Lily, who was blindly running towards the Quidditch Pitch. No one but Bella knew how well Lily Evans could fly. It was her safe haven, her way of releasing stress. Often Bella had thought that's why little Harry Potter had been such a natural at flying. Both his parents were quite gifted.

Bella didn't mind brooms, but much preferred her own way of flying. Unfortunately, she would cause someone more than mild panic if she were to do it in public, so she kindly refrained. Sighing, Bella mounted one and flew after her friend, grabbing a Beater's bat and a Bludger on the way. The two had spent many silent hours beating a Bludger in between the two of them. Bella had actually found the exercise invigorating.

As was their norm, the two silently hit the wild ball back and forth until they couldn't hang onto their brooms. As one, they sank down to earth, and Bella rendered the ball immobile with a wave of her hand. Thankfully, Lily didn't notice her friend doing soundless and wandless magic.

Lily lay spread-eagled on the pitch and gazed up at the stars. Bella laid beside her, only slightly more dignified. Bella waited for her friend to talk. When she did, her voice was nearly lifeless, like she had already given up.

"A few years ago, I would have vehemently argued that Severus, _my_ Severus would never call me a word like that. These days?" Lily turned her head so Bella could see the tears streaking the other red-head's face. "These days it was just a matter of time." Bella turned her head so Lily wouldn't see her wince. It _was_ a matter of Time, and Bella had known very well and had done nothing to stop it.

Bella could do nothing to hide the rasp in her voice as she spoke. "There is no excuse that can be made for him Lily."

Lily nodded as if Bella had said exactly what she thought she was going to and settled on her back to face the stars. She studied them as if they held great secrets she could unravel if only she stared long enough. Bella sighed and watched them with her. Bella knew all the stars' secrets, vast as they were. But she didn't share this with her friend.

Carefully, knowing Lily would have a hard time listening right now, Bella spoke. "Could you ever learn to forgive him, Lily?"

Lily hiccupped and said nothing. Bella grimaced, but at least she hadn't said no outright. Though Lily was a genius in her own right, she was rather prone to certain Gryffindorish tendencies. Like stubbornness and the unwavering ability to see only in black and white. Lily could not and would not see the difficult place Severus was in. Being a half-blood in Slytherin was almost unheard of, and the rise of a new Dark Lord was making it rather hard for Severus. He would finally be accepted if he joined the Death Eater ranks, something he had always longed for. Though Lily had always accepted Severus, he didn't feel as if he deserved her or their friendship, and so never felt as if it counted. Perhaps the true acceptance Severus had ever found was in her and Lucius. It was surely the only friendships he felt as though he could count on, no matter what. Bella's declaration in the library cemented that. And as Lucius was being practically forced by his father to also join the Death Eaters, Severus knew he'd be accepted in that quarter as well.

In fact, Bella wouldn't be surprised if this was some unconscious test Severus was putting Lily through. If she still forgave him after this, he would know she'd stand by him through thick and thin. Though Severus was probably beating himself up silly right now, there was still a part of him that was hoping against hope.

Bella had been beyond careful in this part of the Plan. If all involved acted the same way as they would have without her interference, Bella was certain Time and Fate would allow her these liberties. But to do so would mean revealing secrets earlier than she had originally planned. The possible benefits, however, heavily outweighed the risks.

Very, _very_ carefully, in terms Lily would understand, Bella explained a bit of what might have been going on in the young Slytherin's head. A bit to Bella's surprise, Lily listened calmly without interrupting. She was silent for more than a few very long minutes after Bella had finished.

"You know," Lily began. "I've been friends with him nearly all my life, and haven't sussed out as much about Severus as you have. It rather makes sense, actually." Bella sighed in relief, albeit quietly. "Especially the part about him being in love with me. I should have seen it!" Bella snorted.

"Er, yeah. You should have." Bella interjected. Lily threw her a withering glance.

"If he apologizes, which you seem quite certain he will do, I will forgive him. But I still don't approve of his friends! He'll be a Death Eater yet." Lily said adamantly. When Bella said nothing, Lily abruptly sat up, tears once more making an appearance in her bright eyes. "He's going to be a Death Eater, isn't he?"

Bella slowly sat up too, tears threatening to prick her own eyes. "Yes, Lily. And you can't talk him out of it."

Bella slowly, hesitatingly, told Lily about the Plan. Or as much as she could have her friend know. Lily listened in shock, in anger, in horror, and finally, quiet acceptance. Bella hadn't told her about her death, or Pettigrew, or anything that would change the future. She told her that she was a Mora Malefica, and stopped Time to prove it. Lily watched in unblinking silence as leaves blowing by froze, as did the light breeze that had been playing with their hair. Bella waved a hand and Time continued on.

She told her of the awful future they faced if Voldemort was allowed to continue as he did. How Severus Snape was crucial to her Plan. She told her of a very brave boy that would sacrifice everything for the good of the world around him, only to have that world shatter into pieces years later. She didn't tell Lily it'd be her own son.

Afterwards, Lily seemed rather shell-shocked by it all. Tears were running down her face, and she hugged her knees to her chest.

Finally, she spoke. "So, he really is completely evil then? And nearly unstoppable, too. _Merlin_." Lily breathed. But she shook her head, and a rather Gryffindorish look came into her eyes. But Bella was heartened this time. "But _you're_ going to stop him, right? You and this brave boy. Alright. Tell me what I'm to do."

And so Bella did. She told Lily to be friends in secret with Severus. No one, not even James was to know they were still friends. Lily looked at her friend like she had said she wanted to cuddle with a dragon.

"Why in the _world_ would I have to keep that from James bloody Potter?" Bella gave her friend an exasperated look. Horror shone on Lily's face as she figured it out. "No." Lily whispered. "I'm going to marry _Potter_?!" Bella nodded, and tried to console her friend.

"He matures so much in the next two years. He stops bullying, and rather stands up for the weak. From now on he'll just ignore Sev, though Sev will have to act like he hates him. Not that he'll have much trouble with _that_ part." Both girls shared weak grins. "You'll really love him, Lil. And your wedding will be so _beautiful_." Pacified for now, Lily nodded for Bella to continue.

"Enjoy life now, Lily. Every moment. Study hard, but play harder. Life is the most precious thing we have, but few recognize it. Love and love abundantly. There is never too much love in the world. Be quick to forgive, and even quicker to forget. People make mistakes, but the beauty comes from the forgiveness despite those mistakes. Be passionate, Lily. People may poke fun at you for it, but it makes you who you are. Never tell anyone about this night. Laugh in the face of danger, and embrace death when it comes as the next great adventure. Join the Order of the Phoenix. You'll hear about it in two years. Don't listen to everything Dumbledore says. There is a great amount of Potter wealth that he would love to get his hands on, saying it's to support the war effort. Persuade James against it. Tell him you have to protect the next generation. And there _will_ be a next generation Lily." Bella smiled as tears threatened to well up again.

Lily shook her head, trying to deal with all this new information.

"Lily, there's one thing I must ask of you. I really wish I didn't have to, but so much is riding on it." Lily nodded, willing to do anything to help her friend. "Say an Unbreakable Vow to me. Or one rather like it. There's no one around to do it for us, so I'll modify it a bit." Lily's face whitened a bit at the last part, but she nodded resolutely. Grasping hands, Bella had Lily repeat after her. A blinding blue light formed around their hands. Bella asked if Lily was okay, and the girl smiled wanly and nodded. The Bond would completely ensure that Lily would tell no one of this night, and would have no desire to.

Bella told her best friend a few more things, then they started walking up to the castle. Before they got there, Lily looked at Bella with dull eyes.

"I suppose you're leaving then, soon. Right?" Lily choked back a sob as Bella soberly nodded. "You wouldn't have been talking about all that unless you were. What about Lucius?" Bella's eyes widened in complete surprise. And her heart actually stopped.

"Don't look at me like a ninny, Arabella Mora. It took me awhile, and it was rather hard to collect actual proof, but I _am_ your best friend. You might not know it, but I know that you are dangerously close to falling in love with that boy. I trust your judgment, but you know it can _never_ happen, right?" Lily was holding her gaze rather intently.

Bella was tempted to shrug and look away, but ladies didn't shrug. "Yes. I know." He answer was curt. "I've allowed it because it was necessary for the Plan." To anyone else, the tall girl's words would sound uncaring and cold. To Lily, it sounded like her friend's heart was breaking. And for the first time ever, Bella actually wanted to cry, to just release everything in a flood of tears. But she didn't. Lily saw the withheld tears and remained silent. She merely linked her arm through Bella's and they quietly snuck to their Common Room. Bella fell asleep rather quickly, drained by the day's events. However, her consistent early rising would not allow the girl to sleep past six the next morning. She was up and packed before her roommates even stirred. She quietly crept out and down to the dungeons. She would be leaving today, but she had a few more things to do before leaving the castle.

She slid into a hidden room several corridors down from the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as she got there, she scribbled two words on a bit of parchment and waited. Soon enough, two bleary eyed Slytherins stumbled through the secret door.

"What in the bloody hell are you thinking, Arabella? It's six bloody thirty!" Lucius growled. She sniffed. Lucius never did catch on to Bella's nickname. He said it was too familiar, and then looked at her with that too familiar heat in his eyes.

"Yes, and considering the events of yesterday, it's a bit of a miracle I was able to sleep in as long as I did." Severus quickly turned his back to the other two. Bella suspected it was to hide his extra red eyes, no doubt from crying himself to sleep.

"Lily is never going to talk to me again, is she?" To Lucius, it sounded like the younger boy was stating a fact, rather than asking a question. Bella, though, heard the hope in the question. However, she wasn't going to mollycoddle the boy.

"She won't if you never apologize, that's for sure." Bella huffed, despite her mother's voice in the back of her head, shouting that a lady never huffed. Just to spite the voice, Bella collapsed in a very unladylike manner on one of the couches. Lucius raised an eyebrow, almost like he too had heard her mother's voice, and joined her.

Severus stopped his pacing and looked at the pair, allowing hope to shine in his eyes. "Apologize? Of course I'll bloody apologize! I never meant to say the bloody word in the first place!" Severus was shouting, and Bella was glad she had placed a Silencing Charm on the room.

She looked at her friend coolly. "Did you really, Severus? I wonder." Before the boy could even think of what she meant, she changed the subject. "Now that that is covered, both of you back to your dorms. Be packed and ready to leave before the graduation ceremony. Severus, apologize to Lily before that too. Be sure to do it in a fairly private place. Cast those wards I taught you. As soon as you can after the ceremony, meet back here. It is of vital importance." As both boys gave her wary nods, she smiled. "Good. It's nearly breakfast, you should have just enough time."

Both boys were gaping at her, but she didn't care. She had never taken command like that before, but it was time the boys got used to listening to it. Severus scrambled out the door in record time, no doubt because of both her tone and his hope that his friendship with Lily could be repaired. Unfortunately, that left Bella alone with a Lucius who clearly wanted some answers.

"So…" She began nervously, her voice completely changed from just moments before. He watched her like a hawk with piercing blue eyes.

"So…" He drawled, folding his arms. She played with a bit of her skirt, unwilling to look him in the eyes. A firm hand touched under her chin and drew it up. She was completely unaware she was glaring a bit defiantly at him. He had shifted so that he faced her on the couch they shared.

"When were you going to tell me you planned to sit your NEWTS and graduate with my year? When were you going to tell me anything, for that matter? Like the fact you have to have been planning this for years, at least. Or how about the fact that you rarely act like a lion, and more like a snake?" His hand moved from her chin to her cheek.

"Are you going to deny your feelings for me forever? Will you leave me and never look back?" Bella bit her lip, that one hit too close to the truth. "I'm not stupid. I know you have some grand plan that leaves little time for anything else. I know that everything you do, every word you speak is because of that bloody plan. Will you tell me anything?" Lucius looked into her eyes earnestly. She could see how much it cost him to be so open with her. His voice wasn't angry, nor was he happy with her. He wasn't revealing much else.

She swallowed, and let herself be consumed by his eyes. He inched closer, and she made no move to get away. He took that as a good sign and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She felt odd, she had never kissed anyone before. It was almost surreal, but the warmth coiling in her midsection brought her firmly to earth. He slowly pulled back and looked for her response. She was looking at him with sad eyes, and his immediately shuttered closed.

"I see." He said roughly, standing to leave. She caught his sleeve as he passed and looked at him pleadingly. He paused, and waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat, trying not to cry.

"I'll tell you everything, Lucius. I promise." She spoke solemnly, her own voice rough.

"When?" His one word question caused her to close her eyes. His trust in her was wavering.

"Most of it after the ceremony. For your safety, the rest of it will come many years from now." She looked at him, tears clinging to her lashes. He searched their depths, willing her to be telling the truth. She let him prod her mind, to a point. Enough to see she was sincere. His entire body relaxed, but his mind did not.

"This is more serious than I think, isn't it?" His worst fears were confirmed as she slowly nodded. He had so many more questions, but it was time to go.

Bella watched his tall form clamber out the small doorway. She hugged herself as she sank down onto the floor. She knew it would all be worth it one day, but the knowing didn't dull her pain in the now.

oooOooo

She and Lily sat together at breakfast. They both completely ignored the four boys to their left. Seeing their tear-stained faces made all but one of them deeply regret yesterday's events. Pettigrew, ignorant as always, happily munched on a piece of toast. It would be the start to the path of maturity the other three boys would venture down. Some would arrive sooner than the others, but that was because of their Fate.

After breakfast was finished, both of the girls went immediately to their dorms to finish getting ready. Many of their housemates had questions for Bella about her sitting the N.E.W.T's, but the longer she ignored them, the less likely they were to ask them.

The graduation ceremony was quick and painless. Family crowded around the graduates after. A stern looking matron came up to Bella and gave her a stiff hug. The story she had passed to everyone was that she was staying with a distant relation, an aunt of sorts. As her aunt was quite accepted in pureblood social circles, no one had much issue with it. The reality was not far from the truth. She had found a matronly descendant from her mother's side, as the entirety of her father's family was wiped out by Grindelwald. The matron had been surprised by Bella's existence, but a simple blood test proved her words true. So Aunt Patricia, or Aunt Patty as Bella fondly called her, immediately but awkwardly took the girl in.

Bella had explained just enough about everything so that Aunt Patty could do her part without questions. So her Aunt was here at her graduation, nodding regally at acquaintances. Bella's mother would have approved of her immensely, Bella thought with a sad smile. The woman was completely unused to teenagers, a large reason for her awkwardness. Her wealthy husband had died a year after they had married, leaving the poor woman with no heirs and no mind to remarry. Aunt Patty was only too glad to finally have an heir she could leave all that wealth to. And she knew it'd be used for good, and not squandered.

Too soon, Bella slipped away. Lily sent her a secret smile as she did. Bella sent one back. All was well between Severus and Lily. Severus and Lucius were already there. Sev had a huge grin on his face that quickly faded as he realized how serious his friends were.

"Please, sit." Bella quickly took a seat so they could too and waved an arm at the couches. "Before we really begin, I must tell you I've been keeping secrets. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to." Oddly, both boys believed her, but continued standing. She took a deep breath.

"I was born a Mora Malefica." Both of the boys' eyes widened. It meant more to them than it had to Lily. They knew history better, knew that Mora Malefica's were rare. That they were often hunted by Dark Lords, or just by those who wished to use their power for bad. Because they were so rare, their power was misunderstood. Those who hunted thought that the power was seeing the future, and they desperately wished to know their future. All recorded Mora Malefica's were tortured to death before they were 25. Both of their faces drained of color, intensely afraid for the witch sitting unconcerned in front of them.

Lucius managed to rasp out, "Prove it." With a small smirk, Bella did exactly that. She froze Time. The only indicator was that Severus was completely frozen. Lucius looked at her, then at his friend. He tentatively touched a finger to the boy's unmoving hand. Severus didn't move. With a wave of her hand, it was Lucius who was frozen, and Severus who was doing the prodding. With another wave, both were released.

"When I was eleven," Bella continued on as though nothing had happened. The boys took a moment to reorient themselves, and then listened intently. "I received a dream from Time and Fate. They told me of a monster that ravaged everything he touched. They told me I was to stop him. They gave me a few guidelines, then left me. All Mora Malefica's, except me, could rarely travel to the future. No more than a week. But because of this dream, I was able to. I have already been to the future more than 80 years from now, and it is dark. Darker than now, darker than you can imagine. It is that future I am to change. But not this one."

She looked at them, too tired to keep up all her defenses. Her transfigured eyes slipped for a few moments, and it was enough for Lucius and Severus to see her real eyes. They both gasped, horrified at what they had seen. Her eyes had already been ancient, but she had also seen death now, and it had aged her even more. She quickly changed them back, but both boys would forever remember those eyes. And suddenly, Lucius understood why he could never be with Bella. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and hers was ancient. Only two things could age a soul. Time and death. Both had ravaged his love's soul. And souls would only love like souls. He had seen neither Time nor death. He had a feeling he would see death soon enough, but it would change him. He knew that, knew his history, knew his family. She could never love him fully, and he couldn't love her the way she deserved.

She looked at him with sad eyes, and he knew that she knew that he knew. Breathing deep, she carried on. "You two are instrumental in my Plan. Lucius, family is everything to you. Your father will ask you to take the mark this summer, and you cannot say no to him. I know this now, because I know you. Before, you were just a Death Eater." Lucius sat down hard, and stared at his clasped hands resting on his knees.

"Severus, dear Severus." She looked at him with sad eyes, and he sat down also. "Your friends in Slytherin will be your downfall. But the task to bring you in will fall to Lucius. In the future I know, you were drawn in by promises of acceptance. In that future, Lily never forgave you." The black haired boy clenched his teeth, but kept her gaze. "And you will take the mark soon after graduation." Her friends were concerned for their own future, but even more concerned for the girl in front of them. Though she was only fourteen, her body slumped like she was fifty years older than that. Both boys realized that day that Bella literally carried the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders, but acted as carefree as any other fifteen year old most of the time.

"Will you swear allegiance to me? Will you be my loyal spies? If you say yes, I will give you numerous protections. Both for you and your family, Lucius." Severus noticed she left out his family, but concluded it meant he didn't have one. "None of you will die before I am allowed to overthrow this monster. I wish I could do it now, before more die." Bella looked away, steeling herself. "But it is their Fate, and I cannot change that." Lucius reached for her hand, and she looked at him with somber eyes.

"If you say no, and that is probably the safest option, I will erase any and all memories of me. It is not safe for me or the future of this world if you could remember." Severus looked at Lucius with wide eyes, and Lucius tightened his grip on the girl's hand.

"I think it is safe to speak for both of us, Arabella. This year is filled with the best memories either of us have ever had. It is the person that makes the memory worth remembering. When the person isn't remembered, the memory is nothing but the past." Severus nodded.

"I say yes, my Lady." Lucius knelt at her feet, flustering Bella.

"As do I." Severus did the same.

"Er, please get up." The two smirked slightly as they did so. "Please hold out your wand arm." Both boys held out their right forearms. It was opposite where the Dark mark would be placed. She pressed her wand tip to first Lucius' and then Severus'. Both times a bright blue light flared, and each boy yelped a bit.

Lucius glared at her. "You could have warned us." He muttered, looking at the new addition to his arm.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like Voldemort will warn you. And the mark is far more painful. Mine was like a bee sting." She smiled at her handiwork. In white ink, two snakes twined around an ornate clock, the hands pointing to eleven o'clock. It was as small as her fingernail, and barely noticeable as the red faded away fast. "No one can see those except me and anyone else who has one. Absolutely nothing besides me can make those visible. And it's very similar to the mark. But I altered it quite a bit to fit my needs. For example, you can summon me or be summoned through it. But you can also send messages and receive messages. Here, let me show you."

With a wave of her arm, she did so. After she was done, Lucius looked at her with stunned eyes.

"Arabella, that is incredible. There's so much complex magic in that I can hardly believe it." Lucius was nearly gushing. Bella raised an eyebrow and he visibly calmed himself. He raised an eyebrow himself. "And you did it soundlessly. That's also impressive." His tone was far cooler now, so as to not embarrass himself. "You've really been holding back on us, haven't you?"

Bella shrugged slightly. "I could have sat my NEWT's before I was ten." The boys shook their heads, completely believing her. "Back to the clocks. Those also serve as an Unbreakable Bond. You cannot betray me in any way, or you and those around you will die instantly. You also have to follow my orders. I hate to do this, but it is imperative you obey me without question. I know so much more than you, and cannot tell you everything right away. Before I leave, I will only tell you to do certain things that will not change the timeline. You must do everything as you would have without my presence, with a few exceptions. We will not get into those now, we have nearly the entire summer ahead of us. When I call you, Lucius, apparate first to Sev, the clock will guide you. Then apparate the both of you to where I am. Again, the clock will guide you. We have so much to accomplish in so little time." She paused and tilted her head. "Speaking of time, it is time to go. We will see each other soon."

oooOooo

Lucius Malfoy stared at the spot where he had last seen whirling red hair and sad green eyes. She would not be back for many years. And he would be married with a son by then. He turned and viciously punched the wall behind him. He was already regretting the angry words he had shouted at her as she left. He almost wished Fate had left well enough alone. But as the years trudged on, Lucius began to see why Fate had to interfere. Eventually, the only thing that kept him going was the hope that one day, Lady Mora would come back and begin to set right that which Voldemort had destroyed.

**A/N: I know I promised I wouldn't write any of these, but I've kept my promise so far, right? So from now on, all who leave a review (if you aren't a guest) I'll PM you back with a sneak peek of the next chapter. I'll be posting this note at the bottom of all the chapters for now on. I'm sorry, but just skip past it if you find it annoying.**

**-Ari**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hogwart's Library, September 2, 1995_

Ella was waiting for Hermione to show up in the library. She wasn't even pretending to do anything. She just sat there, staring off into the distance. Circe sat quietly in her bag, knowing not to disturb her human. Ella was remembering last night.

"Hello, Lucius." Those were her first words to him. For her, it was only days ago since she had spoken to him last. For him, it was another life. He turned to her then, impossibly tall. There were fine lines on his face that hadn't been there before. And his eyes. His eyes could have been older than hers for all the death he'd seen.

"Arabella." He croaked. His eyes flashed anger, then hope. It was an odd combination, but it was also an odd circumstance. She stood tall, regally. Every inch the lady she was. All she really wanted to do was wring her hands nervously like a schoolgirl.

"You've gotten older too." It wasn't a question. She was still the same Arabella he remembered, but there were lines on her face too. Her eyes were just as sad, her hair just as red. One white streak from her temple was the only exception.

"I thought it might be easier." She spoke softly. He finally reached out for her, crushing her in a hug. Though she really couldn't breathe at all, she could finally breathe easier than she had in days. She felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head, then he stepped back, once again the perfect gentleman.

"After everything, easier is nice." He swallowed and looked away.

"You would have done everything, regardless." She spoke as if he were a stray, likely to run away at one wrong word.

"I know. But what made the difference, I think, is hope. I hoped for this day every minute of every day." He ran a careworn hand through his hair. If Ella cared to look closer, she'd see the white mixed in with the white blond.

"Have you and Sev done it?" She barely dared ask. The memory of when she had asked them if they would do it was still very fresh in her mind, as well as the explosion after.

But there was no explosion, merely a glint in his eyes. "Yes." He sighed. "Yes. There are many, far too many, who were recruited by force, who regretted their choice when it was far too late. They are all yours now, my Lady."

She was instantly Lady Mora, pushing away the past like a spider's web. "How many?" And the rest of the night they talked numbers and strategy. She had intruded on him in his private study. The Lady Malfoy was out, attending a social commitment. Ella was glad. She didn't wish to meet her yet. Lucius had never been hers, but she could wait to meet the woman that held Lucius' forever in her hands.

Ella blinked back to the present as Harry sat beside her. Hermione sat on her left, and Ron sat scowling across from her. She had chosen a very secluded spot in the library, and she now unobtrusively cast silent spell around them. No one noticed, not even Hermione.

Harry spoke up first. "Who are you?" He demanded. Ella blinked again, and Circe made her way onto the table to hiss at the rude human.

_She is mine, human. You don't need to know anything else unless you want your face clawed off._

It was Harry's turn to blink at the strange kitten in front of him.

"Don't worry about Circe, Harry. She can't hurt you unless I let her." Ella could not quite keep a tired note out of her voice. She could not wait until this was all over. Harry and Hermione gave her quick glances, while Ron was quite focused on the sharp teeth Circe was showing off by yawning.

"But I do agree with her, that was quite rude Harry." Ella propped her fingers at the corner of her mouth, making an imposing figure.

Harry muttered a "Sorry." And Ella waved a hand.

"But I can understand your concern. Here I am, Slytherin to the core, and I am acting very un-Slytherin like. Wanting to be Hermione's friend, standing up for you in class, it's quite the conundrum I imagine."

"Yes." Hermione stated. "It rather is. So if you could clear up your intentions towards us, that would be splendid."

Ella grinned, a sharp almost feral grin. Ron shrank back in his chair a bit. "I like you both. Haven't heard much from Ginger over there, but I definitely like you two." Ron scowled even more. He clearly didn't like her nickname. She smirked at him. Great, because she'd use it often now.

"Hmm, my intentions. Well, long story short, I believe you Harry." Ella pointed at the scar adorned boy. Harry's surprise showed in his wide eyes.

"You d-?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You do?" Ella nodded, still smirking as any good Slytherin would do.

Hermione wanted more though. "You believe him about what?" Her arms crossed on the table and she leaned forward to hear what Ella had to say. Enjoying her enraptured listeners, Ella answered.

"I believe Voldemort is back." Ron fell out of his chair, and Hermione gulped. Harry just sat there, a bit stoically. "Yes, I do say his name. Though I'd advise against it in the presence of his marked ones. Their mark allows him to hear when someone is speaking about him." She threw out this information so casually, Hermione didn't even notice the fact Ella really shouldn't have this information until later that night. As Ron climbed back onto his chair with a red face, Ella continued.

"Voldemort is back, and he's already taken so much that is dear to me." At Harry's look of disbelief, she shook her head and explained. "You'll find that there are people in Slytherin that have lost just as much as you have, Harry, or more." He looked like he was going to argue with her, but she raised a hand. "No, listen to me. Think about it. All of Slytherin can't be evil, just as all of Gryffindor can't be good." She gave the Trio a pointed look, and their faces paled, remembering a certain rat. "That means there are people in there who have family who have been forced into taking the mark or have been forced themselves." She took a deep breath. "I know many like that who had no choice."

"There is always a choice." Hermione spoke up. Ron nodded, agreeing with her. Ella looked at Harry. He was looking at her, his gaze speaking volumes.

Her answer was a question. "Harry?" The boy blinked, then looked at his friends.

"Yeah, I mean, there's always a choice. But that's a very black and white way of looking at things. What if your dad was a Death Eater, Ron? And he asked you to take the mark too? You can't imagine it now, but your family is everything to you. You'd make a choice, but in your mind, it's not really. And Hermione." The bushy haired girl looked at her friend, now understanding. "If Voldemort had your parents, and you knew he was torturing them every day you said no, what would you choose?" Harry slumped in his chair, clearly not used to thinking things like that. But seeing death changed a person.

"And that's why I'm here. I believe you, and very few others do. You need a friend, and if you're willing to be friend with a Slytherin, I'll be friends with a Gryffindor." She smiled gently at him. He nodded slowly, as did Hermione. Ron wasn't convinced, she could tell. But neither were the other two, not fully.

"Hermione, let's get to work." Ella said with a grin. And so they did.

oooOooo

"Fred, isn't that the weird Slytherin girl?" George motioned to a figure walking ahead of them in a nearly deserted hallway.

Fred craned his head, and finally nodded. "I do believe it is, twinnie. And I do believe we have a few questions for her, don't we?"

Both twins lengthened their stride and caught up to the smaller girl in moments. She spoke just before they fell into step on each side of her.

"It isn't nice to call someone weird, whether it's true or not." Ella didn't look at either of them, but she could imagine their faces.

"You heard us?" Fred choked out.

"You should work on your stealth skills. I could hear you two from a mile away." The two red heads stopped walking, affronted. As Ella turned a corner, she called back, "No wonder you two get caught as much as you do."

Fred and George hurried around the corner, ready to protest, only to stop in confusion. She wasn't there. And there were no hidden nooks for her to hide in either. They both quickly pulled out the map and scanned it. No Eleanor Sinclair to be found. Unfortunately, their encounter with the strange girl only left them with more questions and no answers.

oooOooo

Ella burst out laughing as she came out of her apparation. It had been slightly harder to apparate without sound through the wards, but she had done it. If only she could have seen the looks on the twin's faces. She shook her head as she headed to her Common Room. A few corridors before she got there, she knew someone was watching her. She knew exactly who it was, too. Which is why, when a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her into a room, she didn't struggle. In fact, she just smirked at the irony of the situation. How often had she dragged his father into this exact room?

Draco was understandably upset, therefore, seeing her smirk. "What the bloody hell, Sinclair? I drag you into a room, and all you can do is smirk at me!" He ran a hand through his hair so similar to his father's.

"I'll tell you, don't worry." Draco raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Someday." She added as she sat down primly.

She looked at him for a moment. _He could have been mine_. She thought, her lips tightening slightly. She imagined for a mere second, seeing the tall boy before her with wavy black hair, steel blue eyes, and a tendency to laugh. She blinked and it was gone. Draco, however, was not.

"Are you alright?" There was little concern in his voice, just curiosity. The girl had looked at him with sad eyes, then looked through him like she was seeing someone else. Draco thought she was mad as a hatter. He inched away from her.

"Fine." She said curtly. "And you can stop trying to leave. I'm not mad and this was your idea, remember?" This was not her son. He was Narcissa's, as was Lucius. Ella ignored the pain in her chest. She had made her own choices and chose her own path.

"I remember." Draco muttered sullenly. He still eyed the door, though Ella noticed.

"Despite your intentions, I'm rather glad we could have a chat. I have a few things to say to you, and you're going to sit there and listen." Ella primly crossed her ankles.

Draco, feeling oddly like he was being scolded by his mum, actually did so.

"Now, I've heard some rather disturbing things about you these past few years. You are whiny when you don't get your own way, you bully those you think beneath you, you have a blinding hatred for Potter, you are attracted to Granger and hate yourself for it, so you bully her even more than others, you write to your father about every problem you have instead of solving it yourself, and your grades are merely mediocre, even if they are up to a Slytherin standard. I think that about covers it, don't you?" Ella enjoyed hearing Draco sputter at each listing. He grew completely incoherent when she mentioned Granger. He was staring at her in shocked silence. Oh dear, she had hoped by placing it in the middle of the rest, he wouldn't be as bothered. Apparently not.

"How did you know?" He whispered through stiff lips.

"What? About your grades? The teachers don't ward their grade books very well. Never have really." Ella added on the last part because she knew he'd never remember it.

"What? No! About Granger…" Draco was frowning, clearly trying to figure out how she figured it out.

"What? Her? You're a bit obvious, Draco dear. And your cruel targeting has been the talk of Slytherin for years. Everyone else got over it after third year. Yes, she's muggleborn. That happens, get over it already. It's not like she's the only muggleborn in your year. The only logical conclusion is that you fancy her, and considering who and how you are, you would not be okay with it."

Draco was shaking his head. "I _do not_ fancy a Mudblood!" He shouted. Ella had had enough. Time to teach this brat a lesson. Clearly, neither Lucius nor Narcissa had done so.

She stood up, her eyes blazing. Draco gulped and sank back into his seat. He had never felt so much power in his life. It whirled around her, threatening to explode. He had a feeling that if it did, Hogwarts would be a pile of rubble, wards or no.

"Draco Malfoy, if I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again, or if anyone _else_ hears that word from your mouth again, you will wish you'd never heard of it in the first place. Am I clear?" Draco was barely able to nod. As soon as he did, Ella sat back down like nothing had ever happened. She waved an arm and tea appeared in front of them.

"Tea?" She offered, taking a sip from her own cup. Draco lifted a shaky hand as he nodded. Some tea might do him good.

Needless to say, Draco never said that word again. The entirety of Slytherin noticed, including their Head of House. Unlike all the others, he noticed it coincided with the arrival of a very peculiar transfer student. As Severus Snape continued to observe Ella Sinclair throughout the next several weeks, something kept niggling at his mind. But as he could never make it materialize, he began to ignore it.

Also over the next few weeks, Ella made great strides with the Plan. She contacted and was able to befriend both Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Both of them were seventh years like the Weasley twins.

She never had to do homework, thankfully the curriculum hadn't changed at all in the last twenty years and she can turn in the homework she did last year. She was careful about who she spend her time with though. Every word she said, every action she made was carefully thought out. And so she made friends easily. She could read the most shut down people like an open book, and knew exactly what to say. She also knew how to listen once she had had her say. And that's what really made her friends.

There was only one person she had ever met that she couldn't read. And that person was Luna Lovegood. From the second Ella heard her speak, she was enchanted.

"Ah, the girl who never has the time. Is it a pleasure?" Luna had stopped right in front of Ella in a nearly empty hallway.

And for once, Ella did not know what to say. From what the older Harry had told her, Luna was prone to saying the oddest things. And it was also discovered some years after she graduated Hogwarts that she was a Seer. And so Ella wondered.

"It's hard to say." Ella finally replied. Luna craned her head and blinked her large eyes.

"But you do _know_. And the knowing makes the difference." Luna blinked once more and nearly floated off in the direction of the Ravenclaw dorms.

Ella raised an eyebrow, determined to make friends with this girl. And she did. For the first time, Luna had someone seek her out. Ella was obvious about it, knocking at the Ravenclaw door and asking to see Luna. They bonded immediately. Luna could only See so much, but what she could See, she had an uncanny ability of deducing the rest. And Ella just knew everything. It made for many roundabout discussions between the two of them, and both were delighted.

It was during one of these discussions down a corridor that the two girls ran into a very pale Harry Potter. Luna tightened her lips and hurried away. She had homework to do anyway. Ella merely raised an eyebrow and leaned against a wall.

"What?" Harry rasped out, a hand clasped against his scar. Ella thought the movement quite unconscious, as the older Harry had informed her that it used to throb often.

"Oh nothing." Ella spoke quietly. "Just the fact that your hand is bleeding atrociously, and you are trying to hide it from view, instead of looking after it." Her eyes, usually calm, were flashing her anger for all to see.

"Mind your own business, Sinclair." Harry muttered and set off down the hallway.

Ella rolled her eyes and transfigured a piece of lint from her pocket into a dressing. "And here I thought we were on a first name basis, _Potter._" He stopped and hunched his shoulders. She caught up to him quickly enough.

"I'm fine, Ella. I cut myself during Potions. No big deal." Harry was still hiding his hand. Ella tsked and grabbed his hand with a speed that astonished the taller boy.

"Then you feel very strongly about 'not telling lies.' But somehow, I doubt that is the truth. How long has that toad been giving you detentions?" Ella finished wrapping his hand, and Harry snatched it away from her.

"A week. She overheard me telling some curious Hufflepuffs that Voldemort is back. Now go away." Harry began striding down the corridor. Even though Ella was fairly tall for a girl herself, she still had to nearly run to catch up to Harry.

"I won't merely 'go away', Harry." Ella managed to get in front of him, and put two hands on his chest to stop him. Like the agile Seeker he was, Harry merely spun away from her and kept walking. Ella didn't chase after him this time. She was infuriated. She was used to how the older Harry had reacted to things, but this was ridiculous. This Harry would never _be _that Harry.

"Harry Potter, stop running away!" Ella threw a large amount of power into those words. Harry could do nothing but halt where he was.

Harry was beginning to be a bit infuriated himself. He had just been tortured by one of his teachers, and now this girl wouldn't leave him to brood in peace. Now add to that the fact he had been stopped in his tracks without a spell made him confused and completely infuriated. He spun around with a roar.

"I said, _leave me alone_!" Harry couldn't move, and therefore was surprised that Ella was right behind him. She moved fast, he thought.

Ella yelled right back. "When will you ever learn, Harry James Potter, that this war is _not_ all about you? It's not all about you now, and it's not all about you in the future! Why can't you ever just _trust me?_" And all the years of stress caught up with a very human Ella, and for the first time since she had arrived in this time, tears gathered in her eyes. Then, her face paled considerably and she whirled away.

Harry stared after the quickly disappearing girl, completely baffled. It was almost as if she knew him better than she should. After all, why would he trust her?


	8. Chapter 8

_Diagon Alley, June 1, 1976_

Ella kept up her Lady Mora appearance as she walked through Diagon Alley. She had already begun to acquaint herself with the more prestigious sort that tended to roam Diagon Alley. And so she traded the occasional polite nod. Nearly all the gentry had wanted to meet her, the youngest to ever graduate from Hogwarts.

But that was not her business today. No, today she was going to meet a very old friend who hopefully would remember her. She walked confidently through the front doors of Gringotts, and only paused to scan the room. When she found the figure she was looking for, she walked straight to his line. It was rather short, with only two people ahead of her. She smirked. Two very _important_ people, high in the Wizengamot. If Griphook recognized her, this would do wonders for her reputation.

Griphook did indeed recognize her, if only by the curious ring she wore on her right hand. He called over one of the younger goblins.

"Lightscar, please take over for me. I have more pressing business to attend to." Both of the influential persons in his line looked affronted, not even beginning to imagine what would be more pressing than their business. Griphook merely grinned a Goblin grin and stepped down from his pedestal.

"My Lady, if you would follow me." He bowed, slight enough for only the goblins and the Lady before him to recognize it. All the goblins stopped what they were doing momentarily, surprised to see a goblin bowing before a witch. They all memorized her face, making a note to give her the best service possible whenever she walked through their doors. A friend to Griphook was a friend to all goblins. And goblins rarely made human friends. And all the humans inside the bank turned to stare at what the goblins were looking at. Ella hid a smirk. This day alone would grant her more alliances and trust than the entire summer put together.

Ella let her eyes twinkle at Griphook, to assure him his usage of a title was appropriate. She was so grateful for the goblin's discernment. Without another word, he led the way to a private room. As they entered, she waved a hand casually at the door behind her. Several wards began to shine different colors, and Griphook looked at them in dissatisfaction.

"Have you no faith in this establishment?" He asked, disgruntled. If it had been any other human, Griphook would have thrown them out on their rear. As it was, he finally let the grin he had been hiding stretch his mouth, revealing pointed teeth.

The girl in front of him quickly transformed. Her bright red hair turned into wild black curls that cascaded down her back. Her green eyes turned grey, and her height decreased a bit.

"Griphook!" She said joyously as soon as the transformation had finished. "Aren't you a bit old to still be working the floor?" She said good naturedly.

Griphook shrugged. "Perhaps. But it does a nation good to see its King willing to work hard."

Ella's eyes opened wide. This was very good news. She had not been expecting this. "King, Griphook?" She quickly bowed a goblin bow. Griphook tried very hard not to react. This was the first time a human had bowed to him. And such a powerful one, at that. The humans held Merlin in such high respect. How would they react at knowing that this slight girl of fourteen in front of him was far more powerful than Merlin could have ever dreamed?

"Before we move on, there is two things I need to tell you, Lady Sinclair. The first is that there has been a Prophecy made about you. It was about five years ago, when Tom Riddle began gaining power. It's not known to the public, as I thought you would appreciate it being kept quiet."

Ella nodded, her eyes serious. Prophecies were dangerous things, especially in the wrong hands. She closed her eyes for a moment in grief, hardly daring to remember the results of one such Prophecy in the wrong hands.

"Reveal it to me, Griphook." She spoke quietly, and Griphook wondered what memories tormented her. But he recited the Prophecy without hesitation.

_When the Dark One has cheated death itself_

_And returned to destroy the one who lived_

_A Sinclair will rise with him_

_To give the boy a power the Dark One knows not_

_To return the world as it should be_

_To live and let live_

Ella nearly shivered at the power behind those words. This Prophecy was made by one visited by Fate herself.

"Who made this Prophecy?" She asked. Griphook looked at her.

"Aurora Lovegood. She has recently married Xenophilius Lovegood. She was a Ravenclaw, highly talented in Potions. She has never made a Prophecy before this, though Seer blood runs through her veins."

Griphook stated these facts while examining Ella closely. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Thank you, Griphook." She said, her eyes staring at something he could not see. "Keep it well hidden. I imagine some will wish to see it in about twenty years. Let them." Ella blinked, and looked straight at Griphook. "Let's move one, shall we?" Her tone was all business, so the Goblin King replied likewise.

"Of course, my Lady. The second thing is somewhat harder to tell you." He bowed his head in grief. Ella sat very still, with only her white knuckles revealing her inner turmoil.

"I already know, Griphook." Just saying that took a good deal out of her. The goblin looked up, hardly surprised. "It was one of the first things I found out, when I got here." Her grief had overwhelmed her then. The only thing that had made her come out of her trunk then was the magical oath she had made to an older Harry Potter. She still hadn't cried, even then. She knew her parents would die, she just didn't know it would be at the hands of a Dark Lord.

She struggled to maintain her composure. "Thank you for your bravery in telling me and your friendship. But I have no time to grieve now. Please, let us continue." The goblin eyed her suspiciously red eyes, but continued anyway.

They went through over 70 years of business rather quickly. Though she seemed not to, she trusted the goblins implicitly. She left much up to Griphook's judgment, only asking that he make as much money as he could. And Griphook was only too happy to comply, as he made a percentage off of her account.

All her properties had been rented out over the years, as she had asked. She could have let them lie all these years, but a magical house was most satisfied when occupied. That way, the wards and the ancient magic within all of them were being replenished every year.

"Over the next few years, Griphook, I want Lady Mora to buy out share holdings in the Daily Prophet. Do it discretely enough that no one will stop you, but not so discretely that no one will notice." The goblin grinned, loving the Slytherin side that was coming out to play in this Lady.

"I want to purchase a building in London for my use this summer. It doesn't matter where, just a decently sized one surrounded by Muggles. Somewhat like the Black residence, in fact. I'll rearrange and furnish it, though I want to purchase a house elf. They're dead useful, those elves are. In fact, could you make the purchase now?" Ella paused after she asked the question. Griphook nodded.

"Fornuk!" Griphook called. A middle aged goblin entered, looking bemused at the wards that barely let him in before they closed shut again. "Find an elf that's smart, capable, and well trained. Offer a bid, and get it here. Price is no matter." The goblin bowed and left.

""Your elf should be here within the hour." Griphook said, slightly smug. Ella smirked and raised a glass of wine she had just poured.

"May your efficiency never waver." She said.

Until the elf got there, Ella continued to discuss her Plan with the goblin. Most of it was political. The goblins knew more of wizarding politics than the average Wizengamot seat holder. Griphook advised her on many things, for which she was very grateful. If Ella had a weak point, it would be politics. She detested them, but they were necessary in her Plan.

Finally the elf arrived. She popped in, and looked around with large intelligent eyes.

"Mimsy at your service, Lady." The elf said as she curtsied. She was rather attractive for a house elf, but clearly starved and clothed in stained and holey rags.

Ella was outraged. Who would dare treat a house elf like this? In her time, the elves were treated well in every home. Though regarded as magical creatures, they were respected for their talents.

"Who were your previous masters?" Ella questioned the elf in a quiet voice. Griphook knew it well, and feared for the previous Masters.

The elf looked up at Ella. "Lady Walburga Black and her poor husband, Lady." The elf was wondering why the human looked so speculative now.

"Black, you say?" Ella knew Sirius' parents were supporters of Voldemort, but to treat an elf like this? The elf was curious. What would her new Lady do with this information? Mimsy thought she should speak up.

"Most elves just be happy to serve. Most elves in houses treated exactly like Mimsy. Is just Mimsy that didn't like Blacks. Excepting young Sirius."

Mimsy decided that her new Lady didn't look any happier with this information.

"So you're telling me, Mimsy, that no one treats house elves well?" Ella calmly asked.

"No, Lady. Just most." Was Mimsy's reply.

Ella thought carefully about this. This would be something else she would change in the future. But she didn't have time now. She would just send a little present this summer to Walburga Black.

"Mimsy, you are my first elf, and as such, you are my Head elf. Are you okay with this?" Ella asked carefully.

"Oh yes, Lady. Mimsy is good at Head jobs, but Lady Black was never allowing it. Preferred Kreacher she did. And he's no good." Mimsy looked conflicted of speaking of her previous Lady like that, but shook her head soon enough. She wasn't a Black elf anymore.

Ella saw the struggle of the elf, and was happy that the elf was strong minded enough to resist punishing herself.

"Good. Now I know you are bound by house elf laws, so I will not disrespect them by demanding your secrecy. I know you will take my secrets to death with you." Mimsy nodded fervently, happy to have a Lady that knew house elf laws.

"I give you permission to get away if ever caught. May you always find your way back to me or my house." The last sentence was infused with Ella's magic. No force on earth could ever keep Mimsy away. Only death. Ella waved her hand over the elf, giving her many protections. Most were well kept Sinclair protections, guarded by centuries of Sinclairs and passed down through the generations. Mimsy gasped as she felt the protections cling to her.

"Oh, my Lady is far too kind, to be giving an elf all these!" Mimsy was close to tears.

"No, Mimsy. You will be given much responsibility. And you belong to me. That alone comes with my protections. Along with that comes decent clothes and housing." Ella waved her hand again. Instantly, Mimsy was clothed in a dress. "It is not real clothing, Mimsy." Ella spoke just as Mimsy was beginning to panic. "Just the finest pillowcase transfigured into a dress. Wear it with pride." And so Mimsy did.

"I have many things to accomplish this summer, Mimsy, and you are going to help me do all of it." Mimsy stood up straighter. "First, find me a house in London. It needs to be unremarkable and surrounded by Muggles. The goblins will make the purchase. That will be your house, so take care of it. If you need them, get more elves. Make sure they will do good work, but it would be even better if I could take them from homes who do not appreciate them. Next, start sending out invitations to all the elite in Magical Britain. I need to make many allies this summer, and hopefully a few friends. Next, make sure no elves except mine can enter the house. I will have more tasks for you, but for now, that is all." Mimsy bowed to her new mistress and disappeared without a sound.

Griphook had watched the entire thing, more sure than ever of the girl in front of him. So when she turned to him and asked him a question, he was sure of his answer.

"Griphook. There will come a time when the goblins will have to fight. Now, it could be with me, or it could be without. You know Tom Riddle will not stop at Muggles and Muggleborns. He intends to wipe this world of all he thinks unworthy. I know the Council takes time to decide anything. Over the next twenty years, convince them to fight with me. Not for me, as you are born warriors, and I am not. If you do not fight, and I am defeated…" Ella let the sentence hang in the air. But Griphook was nodding already.

"It is a hard task, but one I will endeavor to finish. Be assured, I will do my best." Griphook stated.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Ella replied, her heart warm. With the goblins, Harry would have a greater chance than ever.

"One last question before we part ways today, Griphook."

oooOooo

Ella knelt at her parent's graves. She knew she could see them again, someday. But only when the Plan was complete. She fought her tears. A Sinclair never cried in public. It didn't matter that she was the only living soul in miles. No, she was surrounded by Sinclairs, and so she would not cry.

Everywhere she looked, her eyes rested on the Sinclair name. Grindelwald had done his best to exterminate her family. And he had nearly succeeded. She was the only one left, without a male to carry on the name.

Cold stone stared her in the face, mocking her. _She_ was cold. Ella grit her teeth and stood to her feet. It would take more than a power hungry Dark Lord or two to break her.

"Mimsy, I'm ready." Ella wrapped her cloak tighter around her as her elf pooped in and popped her back out. She found herself standing in front of Azkaban.

"Thank you Mimsy, I'll call when I'm done." The shivering elf nodded, only too glad to pop away from this cold place.

Ella strode through the doors, barely feeling the cold. She was already cold, what were a few dementors? An Auror looked on as she crossed the threshold. In all his years at the prison, he'd seen maybe five visitors. And none had been able to withstand the dementor's effects like this mere girl without a Patronus. He looked at his own tiger stalking around him. His orders had been to let the girl through to see one of their max security prisoners, from the Head of the DMLE himself. He shrugged. Who was Kingsley Shackelbolt to try and understand the inner workings of the Ministry? But he would keep an eye on the girl. She interested him, and he liked interesting things.

Ella walked forward, not bothering with the dementors at all. She knew how to destroy them, and they would fear her quickly enough if they tried to attack. Of course they were bringing her worst memories to the surface, but she didn't let that stop her.

Before long, she was standing in front of a metal wall. Two guards were standing in front of it. Both of them looked at her, and one opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, a rather large black man stepped out from behind a corner.

"I'll take her through gentlemen. Thank you." Both men nodded deferentially, and stepped aside. The bigger man waved his wand at the wall of metal. After about thirty seconds of creakings and groanings, a human sized hole opened up. Ella walked forward, numb. She found herself in a small room, with another door in front of her. The black man stepped in behind her and waved his wand at the wall behind them. It slowly sealed itself back up. He stepped forward to open the other door, but Ella stopped him.

"I would prefer to go in alone." Her tone brooked no argument, but still the man in front of her hesitated. "I will be fine. Even if he does manage to overpower me and get my wand, he still has to get out the door. Where you will be waiting. Now go." The ice in her heart had crept into her voice. The man raised his eyebrows, but without a word, he nodded and stepped back.

Ella adjusted her cloak, making sure the guard couldn't see her and stepped through the remaining door. She did not know what to expect, so what she saw did not surprise her.

A swarthy man sat hunched over a desk, furiously writing. Under his dark complexion, he was pale. It was clear he used to be big and strong, but he had lost all that but his height. Grey streaked through his hair and beard, soon it would take over the black. At her entrance he looked up slowly, a sneer on his face. She lowered the hood of her cloak.

As he met her silver eyes though, the sneer faded, as did whatever color he had left. A quill dropped from his hand.

"No." He rasped. "It can't be. You're dead. They all said you were dead!" The last was a shout, and he threw himself at her. The ice took over her body. With a flick of her eyes, she suspended him in the air. She quietly tucked her wand away.

"No." She said, softly. "I'm not dead." His eyes never left hers, even as fear started to creep in them. Without a second thought, she forcefully entered his mind. He shuddered under her attack. She paused gleefully at his first thought, he was scared because he had never seen someone control their magic like she did. He quickly reassembled his mind protections. She was mildly impressed, Dumbledore had taught him well. But not well enough. With a silent snarl, she blasted past all his protections. She mercilessly found all she wanted to within seconds. She sorted through his memories until she had all she needed to. Ella broke the connection, but kept him in the air.

She looked out his small window, at the endless water. She wanted to destroy this man like he destroyed her family. Her parents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins. The ice hardened in her heart even more. Some of her cousins had been little more than _babies_ when this man had killed them.

"You are lucky Dumbledore still loves you. Anyone else would have had you Kissed, or worse." Ella still didn't look at the man she had in her grasp. Just a flicker of her eyes, and he would be gone. Crushed to death before he could blink.

"This prison, this cage, is not _luck_!" he shouted at her. "If Dumbledore loved me like he said he did, he would have set me free years ago! I-" The man found himself unable to speak anymore. Ella slowly turned.

"You think you deserve to be _free_?" She spat the word at him. But she needed no answer. She could see in his eyes that he felt no guilt.

She flicked her hand and her wand shot into her palm. The ice had hardened in her eyes as well. If he felt no guilt, then she would feel none as well.

But even as she mouthed the word, "_Crucio_…" her heart wasn't in it. Warmth came rushing back as well as shame. What would her parents say about this? They would say to forgive. She struggled internally for a few more moments. She had _seen_ her parents die in his memories. She had _felt _his glee as he tortured them to death. Her hand shook as the memories overwhelmed her. Not only did she see his memories, but her own.

Because of men like the one in front of her, she had seen more pain and suffering than she had ever wanted to. Power began to build around the young girl as she remembered. She was no longer cold, no she was hot now. Her skin burned, she felt like her blood was boiling underneath it.

A memory of an older man stumbling on a New York street filled her mind. A man in black sneered down at the figure. Even as she reached out, a green light filled the air, and Harry Potter was no more.

A scream was torn from her throat. Agony tore at the walls of her throat on the way up. The guards outside shared a brief glance before all three were trying to get through the thick metal wall.

Ella was blind with grief, with memories. And yet, her captive still could not move. In fact, as her power continued to build, it slowly started to overwhelm him. He struggled, but even with all his immense power, he still could not even blink. He stared helplessly at the girl in front of him, hating her. Her eyes were wide and unseeing. Her pupil had dilated until there was barely any silver left. He could barely hear the sound of the door opening over the girl's screaming. He was aware that she had nearly tortured him, before starting to scream.

Ella could barely stand the grief that she had tucked away for so long overflowing all at once. She was strong, but not this strong. Ella just wanted to give up.

Suddenly, a greenish light filled the room. Ella stopped screaming abruptly. She recognized a Time Stop when she saw one.

"Do you truly give up, little one?" A sage voice spoke all around her. A warm light pulsed around the green.

"We can help you with that, Daughter." The last voice echoed for what seemed an eternity. "You always have a choice."

Ella froze. She would recognize these voices anywhere. And they were offering her a way out.

The green light pulsed again. "But everything would happen as you saw it. You would have never existed, the timeline will never change. You are our only choice. We will send no other."

Ella slumped. There was a choice, but never for her.

"No, I do not give up. Lady Fate, Mother Time, please release me. I have much to do still."

The lights vanished and Ella stood standing at the man in front of her again. With a wave of her hand, she stopped time again. The sounds of the door opening faded again.

"Grindelwald, your punishment has not had the effect some hoped." The once strong man stared at the girl in front of him. Her scream had been abruptly cut off, and now she was standing in front of him like nothing had happened. The authority in her voice rang through his bones.

"As such, I bestow a new punishment on you. The punishment of guilt. From the moment Time begins anew, you will be ravaged by guilt, forced to relive every wrong you have wrought. This is your fate, until you meet Fate herself. So I speak, and so I intend. So mote it be."

Ella released her hold on the man, sure he would not be able to move. She had felt her power move out from her in her distress, and knew the affect it would have.

She was right. He could barely focus on just breathing, let alone moving.

"You hunted my family down to find me. You guessed at who I was, and wished to control me. It would have never worked."

Grindelwald panted, realizing that truth even now.

"I came here to kill you, but I will not be a murderer. I will not take a life. Though it is within my power, as surely as it is within every mortal's power, it is not my right. No matter how much you have wronged me. I have not plagued you with guilt beyond what you have done. Not even guilt for what you meant to do. I have also stripped all magical power from you. You are a Squib, effectively. You will never see me again."

With one last glimpse into his stricken eyes, she pulled the hood of her cloak on and left just as the guards finished opening the door. They rushed in, expecting to find Grindelwald standing over her crumpled body, her wand in his hand. Instead, the young girl brushed past them without a second look. And it was Grindelwald who was lying crumpled on the floor.

oooOooo

Kingsley Shackelbolt took in his surroundings with an expert eye. What he saw made no sense. They had also felt the power building with the scream they heard. It had shaken the stone floor beneath their feet. They had assumed it to be Grindelwald. But the man was a blubbering mess, muttering something about Squibs and time.

The raw power had shredded every piece of paper that had been in Grindelwald's room. As the man had been writing an autobiography, there was plenty of paper. As it all floated gently around the room, Shackelbolt noted the rest of the destruction. The bed was in pieces, the desk had exploded, all the bedding and Grindelwald's clothing were tattered. It took a great amount of power to do this, let alone shake the foundations of Azkaban.

With that thought resounding in his mind, Kingsley took off after the girl.

oooOooo

Ella walked leisurely along the corridors of Azkaban. She had summoned her Patronus this time, unwilling to again relive her worst memories. The big cat stalked around her, and she absently let her hand brush against it occasionally. Ella ignored the happy sighs of the prisoners around her as her Patronus momentarily relieved their suffering. She also ignored the screams as she passed their cells. Soon, the hulking black man had caught up to her.

"Hello Kingsley Shackelbolt." Ella said softly. She did not stop. The man behind her, however, did. After a moment, he caught back up.

"Who are you?" He questioned harshly, his wand slowly making its way into a defensive position.

"My name is Eleanor Sinclair." Ella still didn't falter. She hadn't counted on this man, but he would be a great asset.

"What were you doing in there?" Kingsley's voice was still harsh. He knew from experience that witches were no less equal in power than wizards. Just different. And still dangerous.

"That man killed my family. I went to kill him too." She said it so matter of fact, that Kingsley nearly missed the meaning of what she said.

"But he is still alive." He decided to state the obvious, hoping it would get him some answers.

Ella laughed humorlessly. "Yes, he is. But far worse than if he had actually been dead."

His eyes widened. What had this witch done? And then they narrowed in suspicion. This witch did not sound very old, and he hadn't really seen her. Just a glimpse of pale skin and dark hair under her hood.

They reached the main gate. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hood down. Pale silver eyes stared evenly back at him.

He swallowed his fear. She couldn't be more than fifteen. "What have you done?" His deep voice was even deeper now.

Ella did not have to answer him. But she wanted to. She wanted this man on her side. She had seen much already, and he would be very useful.

"I took away his magic completely. But I left him his memories. And I gave him a gift." She smiled, but her eyes were dull.

Kingsley tightened his grip on his wand. What kind of magic did she know that allowed her to do that? No one he knew could do that.

"I gave him the gift of a conscience. He will suffer from his guilt the rest of his days." Ella lifted her chin, not ashamed of what she had done.

Kingsley stared at the girl in front of him. Whoever, _whatever_ she was, that man had killed her parents. She had gone in intending to kill him, and she didn't. She gave him a conscience. He didn't know what to think, except that she was very powerful and he was glad she wasn't mad at him.

"There is another who grabs at power like that one did. He is rising, _fast_." She hissed the last word. "There are those who align with him, those that defy him, and those who ignore him. Only those that defy him can truly win, all others will perish. The time to decide which side you are on is now, Kingsley Shackelbolt. I and my friend, Lady Mora, defy him. If you so choose, meet her at this time in a week at the Shrieking Shack. I will not see you again. Goodbye." With that, Mimsy came out of the corner where she was hiding, grabbed her mistress's hand, and disappeared.

Kingsley stared for what seemed like an eternity where the young witch had disappeared. He had a feeling that something huge had happened at Azkaban today, but he could not even begin to fathom what.

oooOooo

Her aunt had looked worriedly at her as she trudged through the front door, but Ella ignored it. After giving a weary hello, she locked herself in her room. She still refused to cry. She had done it once in a moment of weakness, and she didn't want to do it again. She would cry when she felt strong.

Ella steeled herself. She had much to do still this summer, and feeling sorry for herself wasn't a part of her Plan.

She continued making friends, and determining who was on her side. As the summer waned, she finally faced what she had been dreading.

When she was safely in her townhouse, she called Mimsy to her first. The house elf curtsied, and Ella smiled.

"Mimsy, I'm going to be leaving for a long time. Before I leave, I am going to place a Time Ward on you and the other house elves you've hired. Everything will age around you, but you will stay the same. Keep the house in good shape, don't let anybody in the house but me. You can take messages, but that is all. Make sure everyone is well-fed." Mimsy looked at her with tears in her eyes, but Ella stood firm. "I mean it, Mimsy. I'm trusting you to do this."

The elf stood straighter. "Of course, Missy Ella. We will do as you say." Mimsy bowed, and left the room.

With a quiet sigh, Ella called Lucius. Within minutes, both Lucius and Sev were standing before her. Lucius looked at her with pain and understanding when they landed.

"It's time, isn't it?" Lucius asked. Ella nodded sadly. Oh, how she wished she could stay. But Lucius could never be hers, no matter how much she wished, or whether she stayed or not.

"What do you want us to do?" Lucius was all business now, while Severus just stood back and watched as his friends hurt each other and themselves. Even he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Make me an army." Ella said bluntly. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to be more specific than that." Severus drawled.

Ella walked around to her desk and leaned over it, pretending to read the notes in front of her so she didn't have to see Lucius' face.

"There will be more like you two, forced into taking the Mark by either friends or family. There will be others, who realize too late what they've gotten into and who will want a way out. You two will provide that way out, through me." Ella barely paused, looking past Lucius to Severus.

"The Dark Lord will send you back to Hogwarts to teach and to spy. Lucius will sponsor you for your Potions Mastery, start working on it now. There will come a time when Dumbledore will have reason to believe that you could be loyal to him, and to him only. When that time comes, Severus, you _must_ make both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore believe you are loyal to only them. My protections will guard against the worst all the Death Eaters can throw at you. Do as Dumbledore instructs you, he will also protect you. You will be his precious spy, as well as the Dark Lord's. Rise high in his ranks, my precious friend. It will mean all the difference."

Severus was pale, but he managed to nod. His life was going to be dangerous, but he had given his word. "Severus." He looked back at his dear friend. "Eventually you will be head of Slytherin. Do what you must to gain their trust. There will be several generations that you can influence early on. Please." Ella knew what she was asking him to do, and it was hurting her. Sev seemed to understand though, because he sent her a wry grin.

"And me?" Lucius snarled. "What will you have me do, Arabella? Marry a woman I don't love, then kill and torture Muggles into a place as the Dark Lord's right hand man? And then risk my life to turn other Death Eater's into your soldiers? Well, that's a fine plan." His blue eyes were like ice, and every time they flashed in righteous anger, her heart was pierced yet again.

She lifted her eyes to the man she could have loved, owing him at least that. "Yes."

Lucius hissed, and spun around. Severus glanced sympathetically at Ella. She smiled grimly at him before speaking again, knowing her words would drive Lucius even further away from her. She begged Severus with her eyes to keep Lucius on the right track, to help him as his heart mended.

"Serve the Dark Lord faithfully. Do as he instructs. Raise your son right, Lucius. Don't let him become an arrogant, self-righteous little prick. He can act it, to preserve secrecy, but don't let that become his identity." Lucius had half turned back to her. He nodded stiffly. Even amidst his anguish, he felt pride that he would not only have a child, but that it would be a son.

Hesitantly, he asked, "Even though you won't be here for a while, I know I won't die until you get back. So, will you be the godmother?"

Ella's breath caught in her throat. She didn't expect that. She nodded, biting her lip. His eyes hardened again. She had one last thing to say, and she had to practically force the words through her stiff lips.

"Narcissa is a good woman. She'll love you and your son more than her own life. Lucius, please, love her back." Lucius turned completely back to her, rage fueling his every move. How dare she? He loved _her_, and she knew it! How dare she ask that of him?

Ella quickly grabbed her satchel that was lying within reach and waved her wand. As she slowly faded away, all she could see were ice blue eyes filled with a fury that quickly changed into sorrow when he realized what was happening.

Before she was gone, she mouthed something that Lucius and Severus barely caught.

_I'll be back._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hogsmeade, September 28, 1995_

Ella looked around the Shrieking Shack. It truly was a mess. But it was the safest way for her to get to Hogsmeade without being noticed. It was Saturday, and she was using the whole day as Lady Mora. It was early in the morning, but St. Mungo's would be open, so that was her first stop. She transformed quickly, her black hair turning red. Without pausing, she turned and apparated on the spot.

She quickly walked up to the doors as soon as she landed. She could waste no time today. Luckily, the receptionist gave her no trouble. In fact, the pretty little blonde was delighted someone had come to visit the Longbottom's. Ella smiled at her joy, and was quickly on her way.

She made her way to the fourth floor, mentally calming herself. She hadn't healed in years, but she was certain she could do this. Without any further delay, she walked into the Longbottom's room. It was sparsely furnished, and both man and woman lay on their beds, unmoving.

If anyone had been passing by, they would have seen a richly dressed witch raise her hands, lower them, then walk out of the room. But appearances can be deceiving.

Ella did raise her hands, and time stopped around her and the two prone figures on the bed. Carefully, she approached Alice first. Gently, she laid a hand on the woman's forehead and on her pulse. Instantly, the woman's eyes opened wide, in panic. Before she could do much else, Ella had dived into her mind.

It was a mess. Memories faded in and out in less than a second, disjointed, unclear. Random thoughts spurted across, only to be replaced by blackness. Over and over, this cycle continued. Ella nearly got sucked in before she remembered her task. She grabbed onto a flashing memory and held on tight. Then she reached for another, then another. Slowly, painstakingly, Ella began to weave the memories together again. Often, she would follow one connection only to realize there _was_ no connection, and had to start a different route. After what was really many hours, she had finally completed that task. Now, for the next. The random thoughts had become semi organized, but now she had to make them make sense. Alice was a very task oriented person, so Ella kept that in mind as she began to teach Alice's brain how to think again. That also took several hours. Ella was glad she had the power to do this, but she was going to be rather tired for the next few days.

Next was the woman's body. The nerves had nearly exploded from the constant strain of the Cruciatus. Ella came out of the woman's head, and rested a moment. Alice was breathing evenly, for the first time in many years enjoying a true sleep. If she happened to wake up now, her mind would work perfectly, but her body would not. That was why Ella kept her asleep.

Ella started running her hands down every part of Alice's body she could reach. She searched with her magic, feeling how extensive the damage was. Slowly, nerve by nerve, she put back together what the curse had destroyed. That alone took her nearly an entire day.

Finally, Alice was done. Not even Merlin himself had the knowledge or the power to do what Ella just did. Ella knew that, in the back of her mind. But it wasn't enough. She still had one more patient. St. Mungo would be proud of her, just as he was when he taught her how to heal body, soul, and mind. Luckily, she only had to heal two out of the three today.

Ella drank some water she had conjured, and looked at her next patient. It never even occurred to her to try another day, that she might not have that much power left. Completely without hesitation and without regard to her own health, she started working on Frank.

He was far more difficult than his wife had been. Ella suspected Frank bore much of the torture because he was an old pureblood turned blood traitor, and he was trying to protect his wife and son. His mind was stubborn, fighting her at every turn. It liked what it had become, and it saw no reason to change. But Ella was practically a force of nature herself, and with much struggle, she healed Frank's mind. As she wiped away the sweat from her eyes, Ella realized he had taken over three times longer than his wife had. She had been in this Time Stop for nearly three days, and she still wasn't done.

With a sigh, she began restoring Frank's nerves as well. His were worse than his wife's again, so that took her another two days of constant work. It was really only through sheer stubbornness that Ella had the strength to finish. Finally she was done. She looked at her completed work with tired pride. Their son would have parents again, and another part of the Plan was complete.

Slowly, she lowered her arms and Time passed again. Slowly, for she had used nearly everything, Ella made her way out of St. Mungo's. The Welcome Witch eyed her oddly, but let her pass. But Ella's foray into the hospital did not go unnoticed. Peter Pettigrew, hidden in rat form, had been spying for his Master. He was to see if one of their victims was to survive. But Peter recognized this witch, and was nearly startled out of rat form. She was back? It made the man curious enough to follow her.

Ella headed straight for her townhouse, tired enough to not see a rat try to come in with her and be rejected forcefully by her wards. She went to her bedroom, ignoring Mimsy's soft cry at how awful she looked. Ella had _never_ drained her magic this badly. And only sleep was going to mend her. So she dredged up some of the last of her power to slow time around her, and fell into a deep sleep.

She slept for over a week, and woke up rather refreshed. She felt her power rumbling in her veins, and grinned.

"Well, that was a bit of a close one." She told herself in a mirror. She winked at her reflection and cast some refreshing charms on her and her clothes. After she looked as good as she felt, she lowered the time restriction around her bedroom and stepped out. Mimsy was standing right there, glaring at her. In accompaniment was Circe and Percy. They all had fierce glares, but only Circe didn't settle for just a glare. She leaped up at her foolish human, intending to teach the stupid one a lesson. But Ella caught the kitten and laughed.

"Silly Circe. What has all of you riled up?" Mimsy just kept glaring while Percy spoke up.

"You somehow nearly drained all your magic. It was so bad, I could feel it trying to draw on mine to keep you alive. I would think someone as powerful as you wouldn't be so… so…" Percy paused, clearly unwilling to insult his employer. But he soon overcame that with a resounding, "_Stupid?!_"

Ella paused in her walk to the kitchen. "I was really that bad?" Her question was sincere.

Percy nodded solemnly. Ella bit her lip. "I'm sorry, my friends. I didn't mean to make you worry. In fact, what I meant to do was fix a great wrong in this world. And I did. It was one of many major accomplishments we will do in this war."

Percy merely raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe anything was worth his Boss Lady (as he thought of her privately) nearly dying.

"Don't give me that look, Percy Weasley." He snapped his face into his neutral political one immediately. Jeesh, she sounded like his mum. "My life is not worth nearly as much as you think."

Ella quietly got a glass of water for herself. Mimsy had hopped up on the counter, Circe was twined around Ella's neck, and Percy had sat himself at the bar.

His eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him. He hated it when she used Legilimency on him. And he was pretty sure her life was worth far more than she thought it was.

"I have had to be rather cold and heartless many times. Always more than I'd like." She murmured softly. Percy pretended not to hear her.

"Well?" he asked pointedly. Ella sighed and took another sip.

"_Well_, what?" She mocked him over her glass.

He grit his teeth. Though she was quite a few years older than him, sometimes he felt like she was younger.

"_Well_, why did you nearly kill yourself?" He replied.

"How long was I asleep?" Ella nearly laughed at the look on Percy's face when she answered with a question. He looked like he had eaten a lemon.

"A few hours. It's ten in the morning, now." Percy finally answered, after counting to ten.

Ella nonchalantly shrugged. "I healed the Longbottoms."

There was a dead silence for nearly a minute. Percy cracked first.

"You- you're serious!" He spluttered. Ella nodded.

After nearly ten more minutes of fielding questions, she finally got Percy settled down enough to start going over her day with her. Mimsy was satisfied that her mistress had risked her life to save others. It was realms above what her old mistress would have done. The pretty little house elf hummed as she got breakfast together for her Mistress. The Mistress would be hungry after all that.

"First, you have brunch with several of the pureblood Ladies. I managed to get a good mix of Voldmort sympathizers, indifferent, and very against Voldemort. As you asked. Next is several visits to some of the older pureblood houses. They have been forewarned of your coming, as protocol dictates. Then tea with all of your 'friends'." Percy smirked, knowing the eclectic group his Boss lady called friends. This would be the first time they would all meet each other face to face. Well, nearly all of them.

"Thank you, Percy. As always, have your link open to mine so you can takes notes throughout the day." She looked at Percy rather fondly. He really was the best person for the job. No other sane person's eyes would be shining at the chance to take notes all day. Except maybe Granger. But Ella had different plans for that certain witch.

"You do rather well, I must say." Percy's cheeks began to redden, as they always did when she paid him a compliment. "I'm glad the Minister gives you weekends off." Percy nodded and mumbled his thanks.

"Now!" She clapped her hands, rather enthusiastic about this day. "Places, everyone!"

oooOooo

Many hours later, she was rather the opposite of enthusiastic. She could feel Percy's growing mirth at her irritation. _Blasted old school mindless sheep. Can't any of them think beyond what they've been spoonfed?_

She was sitting at yet another rich spread as her hosts simpered at her. This one was the Greengrass table. While she rather liked the daughters, the parents left much to be desired. Lady Greengrass had no opinions of her own, and Lord Greengrass only had the opinions of others. But that was what most of the gentry was like.

Though she felt like she had gotten nowhere today, she was actually leaps and bounds ahead of where she had been. The wizarding community just didn't make up their mind very quickly about anything, and were very apprehensive of change.

Lunch and the house visits were all successes, Ella admitted, though it left her with a rather nasty headache. She had persuaded a few more seats of the Wizengamot to agree with her on several issues. Percy had been working on secretly gathering more support of the poorer seats with a rather large amount of her galleons.

She had about an hour before tea, and she was going to use it to go rat catching. She had noticed the furry little rodent following her about town, and had decided to do something about it. This wasn't in the Plan, but Ella was used to making swift decisions to add to it. So far, she hadn't gone even a bit wrong.

So she lured the rat into an empty building and immediately warded it. No one could get in or out. The rat felt the wards go up, and immediately scurried to get away. He found out the hard way that Ella's wards always had a bit of a bite. It was enough to shock him out of Animagus form.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. I'm shocked. Really, I am." Peter doubted that, if only by her tone of voice.

"How did you know it was me?" He managed to squeak out, sneakily going for his wand. But not hardly enough. Peter watched helplessly as his wand soared into the red-haired witch's hand.

"Easy." Ella intoned. "I looked for a traitor with one finger missing. You are fairly obvious, Peter." She watched as he squirmed. He wasn't used to people using his first name anymore. It was always Wormtail now.

"You- you won't get away with this!" He squeaked. "The Dark Lord will come after you!" He scrambled away from her on his hands and feet. Ella finally felt a trickle of sympathy for the creature in front of her.

"Peter, do you really believe that?" She asked softly. Her tone of voice confused him.

"Of c-course!" He tried to shout, but the lie caught in his throat. He hadn't believed that for a while now.

"The Dark Lord does not care whether you die or not. He only cares that you might give away important information." Ella still spoke softly, like trying to calm a wild animal.

She might as well have been. Peter's eyes shifted constantly, looking for a way out. They were nearly feral, after spending so much time in his Animagus form.

"You're lying!" He shouted as he lunged at her. She merely blinked, and he was suspended in midair. His eyes roved frantically, trying to figure out how he ended up in that situation.

"No, I'm not." She approached him slowly, still speaking softly. "And you know it." She gently lowered him to the ground, and knelt in front of him. He still couldn't do anything but speak.

She conjured a bowl, some water, soap, and a cloth. "I know why you joined him, Peter." Ella began to carefully wash Peter's face. He tried biting her, but she merely raised an eyebrow. For some reason, Peter immediately felt shame and let her clean him. He hadn't washed properly in years. The life of a rat was hard.

"You wanted acceptance, true acceptance. You never felt like James and Sirius really saw you as a friend, and you're right." A tear rolled down his much cleaner face. "And Remus was too worried about his own life to care much for yours." Another tear. "I know, Peter. I saw it. But nothing I could have said or done would have changed that. But I never treated you badly."

Peter knew she was right. While the Ella he had known had never hung out alone with him, or showed a special interest, she had treated him the same as she had treated the other three. And while to others that might not have meant much, to him that meant she thought he was equal to the other three.

"I want to give you a way out." With those words, hope flooded Peter's life again. He had been wanting to get out long before this, but never could. The Dark Lord had a permanent leash on him, and could inflict a lot of pain if he left.

"It will be hard." She warned, but it was too late. He had a taste of freedom, and he was never letting go.

"Peter, listen to me!" She snapped. He quickly paid attention to her again. "You will be my spy, relaying all you can about the Dark Lord's plans. I will mark you, give you protection. In the Final Battle, you will turn and fight with me. I will not give you amnesty for the crimes you have already committed." She could already see the hope fading from his eyes. Would he be too much the coward again? Even if it would save him?

"But-" Again, hope lit him light a Christmas tree. She rolled her eyes. Of course he had been a Gryffindor. He wore his heart on his sleeve. "After the war ends, I will try to change how the wizarding world does punishment. I cannot give any promises, but I already have some support in the Wizengamot. It will not be nearly as bad as Azkaban. If you refuse, I will Obliviate you and hand you over to the authorities." That was the most she could give him. For a few long minutes, she thought it wouldn't be enough. But really, he would receive the Kiss if she handed him over now. At least with her, he had a possibility of a better future. Rather naturally, his cunning side won over his cowardice and he nodded. He would agree to her terms.

She smiled at him. "Good. Now for the mark. Mimsy, Percy!" She called, ignoring the panic on Peter's face. His only experience with mark taking was very painful. Her elf popped in immediately with Percy in tow and bowed.

"Percy will oversee the Vow. Are you ready?" At Peter's nod, she released him. Thankfully, he did not try to get away. Instead, he trembled his way over to where she stood. "Good. Now this will only hurt a little."

oooOooo

Peter made his way back to his former Master. He liked Bella, though he would call her Lady Mora from now on. That was far more than what he could say for the red-eyed man waiting for him. Bella had given him some information to give to the Dark Lord so he wouldn't be punished when he got back. He stared at the now faded clock on his right arm. She had assured him for nearly fifteen minutes that even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to see the mark. Only others who had one.

It hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. But the Vow- He shuddered. The Vow was completely and utterly binding. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't betray Lady Mora. He would literally die first. But he was certain he would be safe, at least until the Final Battle. The Dark Lord thought him loyal to the end, mostly because he thought Peter was daft. Peter shook his head. He _wasn't_ stupid! He wasn't! And Lady Mora already knew that! She knew each of his greatest strengths, and she wanted him to use them! It was more than he could have hoped for. Sure, there were risks, but not as much as his future had held before.

He would provide Lady Mora with information, in exchange for eventual freedom. It was more than his former Master would promise.

oooOooo

Ella smiled at the group of people around her. They were all looking at each other curiously. They did not realize they all had the same friend and ally.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both present. They had brought their two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, with them. Kingsley Shackelbolt and Amelia Bones sat next to each other, warily looking around the room. Rita Skeeter, to everyone's surprise, was also there. The only way Ella let her in was after Rita swore a magical oath to her that she wouldn't write about anything Ella didn't want her to. Fortunately for Rita, there was far more Ella wanted to come out than otherwise.

Lady Longbottom was also there, as well several other widowed ladies. Tonks was also present, she had brought along a few of her younger Auror friends, all dedicated to the cause. All in all, Ella was happy with the turnout.

"Thank you for coming." Lady Mora stood up, a kind smile on her face. All the chatter died down. "All of you have lost someone, one way or another, to a Dark Lord. And all of you are willing to risk your life to make sure we lose no more."

Nods came from all around the room. No one was shouting agreement, but the fire in their eyes was enough for Lady Mora.

"All of you have equally important roles to play in the next few years. All of you will be involved in recruiting, in persuading people that doing nothing will result in their downfall eventually. Some of you are in positions of leadership, where you will begin to quietly start passing new laws. They will not do much on their own, but together, they will pave the way for peace and prosperity. Others of you are in law enforcement."

She glanced at all the young Aurors. There were five, all together. "Be careful in what laws you strictly enforce. Things like Underage Magic may not matter so much to us now. Others of you have seats on the Wizengamot, or have grandsons that will eventually fill their seats. Raise them to think for themselves, instead of blindly following the crowd. For when things get hard, as they always do, other's opinions don't matter anymore. Fill the other seat holders with whispers. Make people wonder if Voldemort is really back." She stared at each face before her.

"Let us prove to the rest of the world that Great Britain will not back down from a madman and his lackeys. Let us show our neighbors that ordinary people doing ordinary acts of bravery will win us this war. We are far stronger than Voldemort and his followers, and we far outnumber them. They reign with terror, but we fight back with bravery, intelligence, loyalty, and cunning. All are valued, and all are needed. Each of you is necessary, but more than that, you are all my friends. I would hate to lose any of you. So be careful. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Choose our allies carefully. We will all meet once a month, but I may meet with some of you more than that. Please, feel free to mingle and get to know each other better. I will speak to some of you separately. And please, enjoy!" With that, Lady Mora smiled and sat back down.

As she turned to Lady Longbottom, she heard Percy whisper through the link. "Inspiring speech, Boss Lady." And then he was silent. She smiled to herself as she chatted about Neville and his love of herbology. Percy was going to make a great Minister of Magic someday, but for now he was hers. She had decided to keep him under the radar for now. There was no need to alert the Minister that his assistant had more loyalties than just to the Ministry.

"I agree with you, Augusta. Neville would make a fine professor some day. And I believe that with the right kind of encouragement, he will be more than everyone thought possible." Lady Mora spoke the words with conviction, and the older woman was pleased. She also got a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Mora. With the right kind of instruction, my Neville would do rather well. In fact, most of his year would flourish under the right guidance. Many of them are very bright and powerful." By now, most of the company was listening to the older woman. Especially the Weasleys.

"I only wish that there was some way to train them, if their guardians wished it. We all know a war is coming, and Dumbledore lacks the conviction to train them in the right way for war. None of us were particularly prepared, either." Heads were nodding everywhere.

Tonks chimed in. "Yeah! A lot of what we learned in the beginning of training should be available to everyone. It's just common sense." Her fellow Aurors were nodding also.

Augusta spoke again, her eyes gleaming. "If only we knew someone who had various connections to people that would get our children trained properly? Even if it is only for the holidays." Many eyes turned to Lady Mora at this point. She had seen where Lady Longbottom was going when she first started speaking, and had made no move to stop her. It _was_ a good idea, and she had thought of it. But she hadn't been sure of the parent's reactions. Now she was sure, and she was already drawing up plans.

"Your cunning and intelligence are beneficial to all, it would seem." Lady Mora said dryly to the older woman. Augusta smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Very well. I will help. But I do not believe it will come in the way you are expecting. Now, I do not have much time, and I will need help. If you would like to offer your services, stay behind afterwards."

Her acquiescence led to cheers. If there was one thing all could agree on, it was the protection and the safety of children. She smiled with them, but this would mean many hours locked away in her trunk. She _had_ to get everything right.

Afterward, most of the group stayed behind. Amelia Bones, Kingsley, the Weasleys, Tonks, and Lady Longbottom all stayed behind. Though, it seemed Amelia could only stay for a few minutes.

"As the Head of the DMLE, I don't have much time to spare, Lady Mora. But I will loosen Shackelbolt's time up so he can help. Please, count that as my effort." Madame Bones bowed slightly, and hurried off.

Lady Mora looked at the rest of the small group before her. Ideas were forming as she thought.

"Very good." She murmured. They stood silent before her, trusting her judgement. "Charlie, Kingsley, and Tonks. You three will be in charge of battle training. Coordinate with each other to come up with the best method. I may be adding my input here and there. I will inform you of where and when you are needed. Your efforts will make up most of the training." All three stood taller, proud that their talent and training could be used.

"Molly, you will also be coordinating a bit with them, but I have something a bit different in mind for you." Molly Weasley just raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "I've seen you fight before. Your brothers taught you well. You are unpredictable and powerful. All your enemies underestimate you, and by design, I believe. You use spells long forgotten, spells that will do our young well. Teach the children how to be underestimated, how to be unpredictable. A large part of this is a branch of Occulmency you have learned. I wish you to teach that as well. You will begin by yourself, eventually teaching with the Battle Trainers. Show them how to incorporate your methods in a battle." Molly nodded, smiling grimly. Ella had no doubt she would teach the younger ones well.

"Bill, you have much talent for curse breaking and warding. You are also in good relations with the goblins. Teach your talents to those who have an aptitude, and teach the ways of the warrior goblins to all. You will also begin teaching by yourself, eventually merging with the other Battle Trainers." Bill nodded solemnly.

"Arthur, you have a good background with Muggles. You need to learn more. You will not begin teaching right away, because you will be learning yourself. Voldemort and most Death Eaters do not even begin to understand Muggles and their inventions. Knowledge of their way of life will be useful for all children, if they have to hide among them or find a way to outsmart the Death Eaters. You will also be teaching them the ways of the Ministry, the real ways. Knowledge is power, and they need all the power they can get." Arthur Weasley put an arm around his wife and nodded.

"And finally, Lady Longbottom-" Ella was cut off by the Lady herself.

"I know, I know. Teach them the old ways, and about Wizengamot seats. Let them make their own decisions. Excellent, Lady Mora. I knew we could trust you." Lady Longbottom huffed as she stood up from her chair. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

Ella watched the older woman leave, bemused. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to leave. One by one, they silently filed out. Finally, it was just Ella sitting in her tea room. Percy wandered in a couple minutes after his parents had left. He was whistling.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" He said jauntily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ella sighed, and sipped her long cold tea. "Yes, I suppose. But the children will grow up far too fast for my liking." Her eyes hardened. "But unlike Albus Dumbledore, that is a price I am willing to pay. Many of them are already old beyond their years, anyway."

Ella looked at Percy. He was looking at the places his family had sat. "I'm sorry Percy. It is not my wish that you remain apart from them."

He looked at her, and tried to smile. "No, I understand. Really. Secrecy is more important. Besides, that time will come soon enough." This time he really did smile.

"Yes." She answered his smile with one of her own. "Yes it will."

oooOooo

Later that night, she sat next to Tracy and Astoria at dinner. They were arguing about something or other, Ella wasn't really paying attention. Her concentration was focused on the Gryffindor table, though none of her tablemates would have been able to tell. Soon, her concentration paid off.

A single brown owl flew into the Great Hall, landing right in front of Neville. Ella watched as the boy's eyes widened, as his hand shook when he opened the letter. She glanced away with a secret smile. She knew what was in that letter.

oooOooo

Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew that Sinclair girl was watching his table. He wasn't as convinced as Hermione of her offer of friendship. He had never known a Slytherin to offer friendship without a reason, usually one that benefitted them. He was just waiting to see what reason Ella Sinclair had for befriending him.

Before long, a brown owl swooped in front of Neville. Harry frowned. Owls at dinner were a rare sight. It usually only happened in emergencies. Neville clearly realized that as his hands started shaking. The rest of the Hall realized it too. Everyone had fallen silent, waiting to see what bad news awaited Neville Longbottom.

The only person not paying attention was Ella. Harry narrowed his eyes. Just moments before, she had been practically piercing their table with her gaze, and now she wasn't interested? Harry caught a glimpse of a smile and doubted it.

It was a short missive, but Neville read it through three times, just to make sure. He looked up at Harry, his entire face pale.

"My parents are healed." Neville whispered. The letter slipped from his hands from shock. Harry grabbed it before anyone else could. He scanned it quickly. It was from Neville's grandmother.

_Neville,_

_Your parents are healed. I will be coming for you in an hour so you can see them. Pack enough for a week, I'm taking you out of classes._

_Love,_

_Your Grandmother_

"My parents are healed." Neville said, just a bit louder. Tears began to streak down the boy's face. Harry looked around. Only the Gryffindors had heard what Neville said, and were beginning to whisper among themselves. Harry had to get Neville out of here.

Quickly, he motioned to Hermione and Ron. They got the message, and began to argue. Loudly. Soon, most everyone's attention was on them, and not on Harry and Neville as they slipped out.

Well, not everyone. Two pairs of eyes followed the boys out. Ella couldn't be happier for Neville, and was glad she could do something.

Albus was frustrated. How could the Longbottoms be healed? He was told their condition was not curable. Alice was Harry's godmother, she could claim guardianship if she wanted to. And Dumbledore definitely did not want that.


	10. Chapter 10

*There is a reference to both the Bible and the Avengers in this chapter. A surprise (a real one, not just an imaginary cookie you can't do anything with) to whoever can find both of them. No copyright infringement intended.

_Harry's Cabin in Maine, July 26, 2048_

"Harry!" Ella stalked through the messy cabin, flicking her wand back and forth as she went. It had become normal for her. She would plan for two days and come back to the cabin, only to find it a mess. She would clean as she searched for Harry, who had a rather bothersome knack for hiding from her whenever she showed up.

"Harry Potter, will you _please_ explain to me why this cabin is a mess again!" Ella flung open the back door and stomped through the backyard. "This is ridiculous! I'm supposed to be the child here!" She glared in all directions before angrily pushing back a curl that kept falling into her face. Concentrating, she sent her magic out for a mile. She felt his aura about a quarter of a mile away and calmly walked towards it. Before she got within earshot, she felt him clamber down and dash to some bushes a bit away. She rolled her eyes and changed direction a bit. They had been playing this game for months, and she always won.

She concealed herself right up until she pushed back the bushes. "Harry." He was lying on his back, his hands behind his head. Her tone was full of exasperation. He opened one eye to glare at her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He was succinct, as always.

"No." Her reply was as succinct as his. He got up, slow because of age and defiance. He looked like he was seventy, but he acted like he was seven.

"Why do you keep coming back? What more could you possibly learn?" They had gone over every detail of Harry's life he could remember, and more. She had brought a Pensieve, and though she hated to do it, she went over each memory he gave her for hours. But he told her he was glad to give them away. He could still remember them, but only if he really tried, and they were still vague.

In all honesty, she was back to keep him company. He had become a real friend to her, despite his surliness. And that would make him the first. Ella Sinclair's only friends were those from the past who never remembered her. With a jolt, she remembered that this Harry would never remember her either.

"You never know." She said softly as she looked over his shoulder.

oooOooo

For Harry, the girl in front of him baffled him like no one else. Even Luna Lovegood could never make his head hurt like Ella could. She had shown up at his front door nearly a year ago, claiming she was a Mora Malefica. Since then, she had made it very hard for him to live the way he was accustomed. He was nearing his 70th birthday, but something about the girl made him feel like living. She couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen, but something about her drew him. If he was even 50 years younger, he would say he was in love. But he wasn't, so it must be something else. Whatever it was, Harry wanted to resent it. He was old and crotchety for a reason. He didn't want to be hurt anymore in this life, so he pushed everyone away, sometimes quite literally.

"The Dark Lord is in America now, Harry." They had been walking back to the cabin in silence, which was why he was surprised when she broke it.

He rubbed his face with one hand. "I know." He rasped. He could feel her looking at him as they walked. He knew she was looking over him, trying to decide if he was drinking again because of this. He wasn't. He gave up drinking a few weeks after she showed up. He adamantly refused to admit, even to himself, that it was because of her. But it was. And if she was anyone else, he would have hated her for it.

When they arrived back at the cabin, he saw a small pile of clothes sitting innocently on top of his kitchen table.

"What the hell are those?" He growled at her. The tiny thing had the gall to smirk at him.

"Those are called clothes, Harry." She quirked an eyebrow at him, and got herself a glass of water.

"I know what they are. What I want to know is why the bloody things are on my kitchen table!" If Harry had been holding his wand, it would have been sparking. It was the first time he had truly been mad at her in months.

Suddenly, Ella wasn't smirking anymore. She straightened up and spoke in a tone of authority that always made Harry forget he was the adult.

"We are going out. It is past time that you get out of this house. Take a shower, put on those clothes, and do whatever you have to to prepare yourself for this. Because you are going even if I have to Imperio you."

Harry glared at her as he slowly gathered the clothes and made his way to his small bathroom. She would do it, too.

oooOooo

An hour later, and Harry was fighting to get his bearings after Ella had apparated them to a near large town. He grudgingly allowed her to pull him into every store she thought would either interest him, or that she was interested in.

Over the next few days, this became a normal occurrence for the two of them. They played a grandfather and his granddaughter out for a bit of fun. And though Ella tried, Harry would never admit that he actually _was_ having fun. Eventually though, Harry caught wind of what the new Dark Lord was up to. He was searching for the famous Harry Potter, the scourge of Lord Voldemort. By now, even the Muggles knew of magic, because this Dark Lord was so widespread and violent in his search.

After seeing the violence a couple of times on a TV, Harry had made up his mind. It was July 30, and Ella was searching for a birthday present for him when he just stopped and stared at the screen. She immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Harry!" She hissed at him, not wanting to draw attention to them. He glared at her and went back to staring at the screen. Gritting her teeth, Ella cast a nonverbal Notice-me-not spell, grabbed his arm, and apparated them the hell out of there.

When they got to the cottage, Harry stalked off. She glared and stalked after him. Why did he have to revert to his moody teenage self?

"Harry Bloody Potter! You stop this instant!" He did, but still refused to look at her. "What the hell are you thinking? You can't just go and confront this madman! You have no hope of defeating him. You haven't used magic in years." She tried to plead with him, explain why he couldn't. But she could see the resolve in his eyes.

"So what?" He exploded. "Everybody is _still_ looking to me! The Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Defeated-Voldemort! It's never changed! And I've got to _try_." His voice cracked and he turned away, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"You'll die." Nothing Ella could say would make a difference, she knew that now. But she was so overwhelmed by emotion, she had to do _something_.

He looked at her with eyes that had seen so much pain and death that she was momentarily left breathless, a hard knot in her chest aching for him.

"Yes." He gasped. He collapsed awkwardly, and covered his face with his hands. He made such a dejected picture sitting sprawled in the dirt, Ella couldn't help herself. She kneeled next to him, and ran her fingers through his hair like her mother used to do for her when she was upset.

"But death cannot be much worse than this life." He choked out. And Ella knew it to be true. He had been dealt a hard hand. But she would fix it. She _had_ to.

"This war is not all about you. The last one wasn't either. You can't keep standing up to Dark Lords singlehandedly. Let this generation deal with him." Even as she spoke, Ella knew her words would have no effect on the old man beside her.

He said no more, so she helped him back into the cabin. She silently made supper, and they silently ate it. As she cleaned up, Harry slowly got up and headed for his bedroom. Right before he left her sight, he half turned. He waited a moment, his head hung low. She bit her lip, and forced herself to not say anything. She had already said all she could.

And then he looked up, and his eyes were _alive_ and blazing, and filled with something she could not name. He stood straight for the first time since she met him, and he held his head high.

"I am Harry Potter. I bow before no one, not even Death. I will greet Death tomorrow as an old friend, and the next great adventure. All I ask is that I greet him as a hero, not-" He stopped talking and shook his head, looked her in the eye once more, and walked away.

Ella dropped the plate she was washing by hand for something to do, and slid to the floor. She pushed her hair back with soapy hands and stared up at the ceiling. So this was how it was going to end. Tomorrow. And she still had a month until she could leave this time.

Her heart pounding, she finished the dishes. She would sleep here tonight. She laid down on the couch, her wand on the table beside her. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so far away from it, but she had her reasons. She laid there for hours, unable to sleep.

Just before dawn, she heard Harry get up. He crept into the living room as she stilled her breathing. For all appearances, she was asleep. After she heard the door creak closed, she got up herself. Her wand was gone, taken by an old man with a purpose.

She followed his apparition trail, and landed in the middle of a bustling New York. This was where the newest Dark lord was searching for Harry Potter, and so that's where Harry Potter found him.

They were staring across a street from each other, wands drawn. Everyone else had wisely backed far away.

"The famous Harry Potter has returned to save the world once more, as an _old man_." The Dark Lord cackled and taunted. Ella and all those watching saw Harry slowly draw up to his full height. Power flared in his once again bright eyes, and the Dark Lord stopped cackling.

Harry made eye contact with Ella briefly, and nodded before turning his gaze back to the figure clothed in black.

"You will be defeated today. As long as just one will stand up to ones like you, you can never win. Not truly." Harry spoke with conviction, and Ella fought with momentary shame at his words. She had urged him _not_ to stand up to the Dark Lord.

"Yes." The figure drawled. "You are standing, aren't you? Haven't you heard, Potter? No one stands before me. Now." His face contorted into a fierce grin. "_Bow."_ His wand flicked, and Harry grimaced as he was forced to bow. It was eerily similar to another face off Harry had with another dark wizard. Suddenly, Harry was rising again. Ella glanced at the other wizard. He was confused. Harry was throwing off the spell.

"Not to men like you." Harry spat as he finally stood straight again.

The Dark Lord laughed. "There are no men like me."

Harry gave one last glare before he whirled into action. Ella admired him as he took the other wizard by surprise, he clearly wasn't expecting Harry to attack him first.

A powerful blue beam was flung from her wand. "There are-"

Harry blocked a blood red spell, and sent a sickly yellow one in return. "_Always_-"

Harry sent three spells in a row, and the Dark wizard barely blocked them. "Men like you." Harry finished.

The battle raged on, and Ella refused to get involved. Harry would hate her if she saved him. So she wouldn't, even though it was breaking her heart.

And then, Harry tripped. Ella saw it. Harry saw it. The Dark Lord saw it.

_Avada Kedavra._

And a bright green light was careening once more towards Harry Potter. But this time was his last. Harry crouched near the ground where he had just barely caught himself and waited. One last tear crept down his face, losing itself in his wrinkles.

Ella waved a hand. Time stopped around her. The blast of deadly green light was about a foot away from Harry. His eyes, however, were not on neither the green curse, nor its sender. He was staring straight at her.

She slowly walked over to him, and placed a shaking hand on his thin chest. She reached up on tiptoe, and kissed his careworn cheek.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."

She could think of nothing else to say, so she picked up her wand from where he had dropped it. She looked one last time into the eyes of her first friend, and waved her arm. His body flew back lifelessly from the impact of the curse. She turned to look at the man who was grinning like an idiot.

He stopped abruptly when he realized that she was standing there.

"Who are you, little girl? Run home to your mommy, before I kill you too." He made a shooing motion. Her eyes flared with anger and sorrow and power, much like Harry's had done minutes before.

The duel was short, he was no match for Ella. She had dueled with Merlin and won, this overblown killer was nothing compared to him.

The wizard burst into dust, and Ella stared coldly as his ashes flurried down like snow. The people watching began to cheer, but she paid them no mind.

"You are dust." She murmured. "And to dust you will return." And then for the first time in her life, Ella cried.

Amidst the celebration, she turned to the body flung over rubble behind her. Tears blurred her vision, but she managed to grab onto his wrist and apparate them both back to the cabin. Like he had done for a tiny elf before, she dug the grave by hand. It took her all day, but finally she was done. Blood and blisters marred her hands, but she didn't notice.

She carefully levitated his body into the grave, and heaped the dirt on top of him. The only marking was the huge oak tree he had been fond of climbing to get away from her. She sat beside the mound of dirt, all of her tears spent. She stared off into the distance, emotionless. Harry's life had ended on the day it had begun, in several different ways. Not only did this day mark his birth, but also the day he had received his Hogwart's letter, and the day he had been repeatedly saved from the Dursley's by the Weasley's. The irony of it all made her laugh, which ended in her collapsing on the ground and sobbing.

She would make sure this didn't happen in the future, but that didn't change the fact that _this_ was her present. A cold hand seemed to be crushing her heart, and she couldn't make it stop.

She spent the next month living in Harry's cottage and wandering the land he had owned. When September 1 finally rolled around, she had never been more relieved in her life. She paused one last time at Harry's grave, and allowed one more tear to fall down her face, uninhibited by a smooth face blessed by youth.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

*Another reference to Avengers. Another surprise to the ones who can find it. No copyright infringement intended.

_Hogwarts, October 4, 1995_

Since it was Friday after classes, Ella decided to take a stroll in her much smaller and fuzzier form. She found a hidden alcove and quickly shrunk down to a normal cat size. She stretched and started purring. She loved being a cat. Nobody ever noticed a cat, so it was perfect for spying.

With an almost grin on her face, Ella trotted off to find some trouble. She neatly avoided every pair of feet in her way. Luckily, a random cat roaming the halls of Hogwarts in search of a rat was a common sight. No one paid attention to the sleek black cat with unnerving silver eyes.

She meandered right out the front door, intent on catching a mouse or two, just for fun. And a cat never knew what she would find while mouse hunting. Sure enough, Ella spotted a black haired boy kicking rocks into the Great Lake. He looked unhappy, Ella realized. He wasn't here to have fun or meet with friends. He was here to be alone and depressed. Ella decided that would not do. She meowed, and twined herself around Harry's legs.

oooOooo

Harry heaved another sigh as he kicked another rock into the lake. He watched as it splashed and then sunk. Hermione and Ron were trying to help, but they weren't. He clenched his teeth, and leaned down to pick up a rock to throw. He was distracted by a loud _meow_. A black cat was winding around his legs. As the cat continued, she let out little cat sounds and rubbed her head on his leg. It was clear she wanted him to pick her up.

So he did, not even realizing that his dark mood was lifting.

"Where did you come from?" He asked quietly. She purred even louder. He checked quickly to make sure it was a girl, and winced at the responding bite. "Sorry." he murmured "You looked like a girl." The cat looked at him with haughty eyes. Harry sat down on a large rock and continued to pet the black cat. Soon, she was purring again.

Harry had never wanted a cat, but he found that he rather enjoyed something that liked him for _him_, not for his name. With a start, he realized he wanted to keep her. He wasn't really allowed two pets, but McGonagall wouldn't say anything, Harry was sure.

"Well, if I'm going to keep you, you should probably have a name." The cat looked up at his words, and licked a paw. It was almost like she was agreeing with him.

"I suppose Blackie isn't an option." The cat stopped washing her paw to give him a glare. "Right. Well, let me think a moment." Her image brought another to mind, back from his days at public school.

"How about Bast? It doesn't sound very feminine to me, but I could always change it a bit. It seems to fit you. All you need is a gold hoop in one ear." Harry smiled as the purring increased and the cat rubbed her head vigorously against Harry's hand.

"I take it you approve. Basta it is, then." Harry began making his way back to the castle, Basta in his arms. When he got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Harry, where have you been? You missed dinner! And- What are you holding? Is that a cat? Harry! You can't have another pet." Hermione's tirade made him feel tired.

"Sheesh woman, let the bloke sit before you attack." Ron cut in. Harry threw him a grateful glance. Ron grinned, and they all settled down.

"Sorry, Harry. I was worried." Hermione looked down. Harry knew she had been working on not nagging him and Ron so much.

"It's okay, 'Mione. This is Basta. I figure Professor McGonagall won't mind her so much. Besides, she's such a pretty cat."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I suppose. You're lucky Crooks isn't here. He'd never allow another cat to get so close to me." Harry nodded. Hermione quickly looked around, then spoke again. "We were waiting because we wanted to talk to you about something. Umbridge might be the worst DADA teacher we've ever had."

Ron nodded. "And that's saying something, mate, seeing as our first had You-Know-Who attached to the back of his head."

Hermione continued. "It's looking like we'll never learn anything this year if something doesn't change. And since V-Voldemort is really out there, that may be fatal." Hermione may have stuttered, but she looked proud of herself for saying the name out loud.

Harry nodded cautiously, he knew Hermione was leading up to something, and he wasn't sure he'd like it. "Well, what can we do? If Dumbledore himself can't get rid of her, then we can't either."

Hermione cast a nervous glance at Ron. "Well, see Harry, that's what we're saying. Someone else should teach us, and that someone should be you."

Harry reared back. "Hermione! I can't teach, I mean-"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted him. Harry listened as she presented her case, with Ron nodding every so often in agreement. Finally, Harry agreed.

"Great!" Hermione played with a curl, thinking. "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade. I'll invite a few people, and we'll start there. We'll all meet at the Hog's Head at two." With that, Hermione dragged out all of their Charms essays and practically forced them to write.

oooOooo

Ella let her eyes droop as the three concentrated on their essay. So now they were going to form the DA. The older Harry couldn't remember exactly when it started, only that it was soon after his fifth year started.

Soon, Harry picked her up as they all headed up to bed. She tucked her head in the crook of his arm and purred. Before long, they reached his dorm room. Harry placed her on his bed and rummaged in his drawer. As he pulled off his shirt, Ella became wide awake with a start. She quickly hid her face before he pulled off his pants, but the image of his chest was forever seared into her mind. If she had been human, her pale face would have been bright red.

She heard clothes rustling, and finally Harry climbed into bed. She pretended to be asleep as he pet her and murmured a goodnight. When she was sure he was asleep, she climbed down and headed for her own dorm room. She knew a few secret passages from her previous years exploring as a cat. She was entering her own dorm room before long. Luckily, neither of her roommates were in the room yet. Both of them tended to stay up late on the weekends. She transformed back, and stretched. She climbed into bed herself, moving Circe over. The kitten woke with a sleepy yawn.

_"You've been spending time as a cat. Good for you." _The kitten yawned again and quickly fell back asleep. Ella shook her head and quickly fell asleep. Thanks to her training, though, she woke up as soon as her roommates came in. They were quiet, which she was thankful for. Before long, both Tracy and Astoria were asleep. Ella crept out of bed and climbed down into her trunk. Circe woke long enough to follow her. Ella's bed up her would not remain warm for long, while the bed in Circe's room was charmed to stay warm at all times.

She carefully made sure Time would slow in the trunk. She then proceeded to spend the next several hours going over all her notes and making sure of what she was going to do next. When she was finally done with that, she collapsed into her own bed, reveling in the feel of home. She slept for as long as she could, before finally getting up.

Upon waking, she went for a swim, and then a run in her larger Animagus form. After that, she carefully chose her outfit for the day. She had studied a few fashion magazines upon arriving to know how to fit in. Ella had then promptly ordered a few outfits to wear when she wasn't at school. Today it was a pair of well-fitting jeans, a formfitting sweater, and a knitted hat. Ella looked in the mirror and grimaced. Her mother would have never let her go into public in this outfit, but Ella needed to fit in. At least all her skin was covered, Ella mused.

She released the Time charm on the trunk and climbed out, with Circe right behind her. It was about 6:30 am, right before Astoria woke up. Considering the two girls had gone to bed around 2, Ella wasn't surprised that the blonde haired girl wasn't up yet. Ella, however, had had a very nice sleep. She had been in the trunk for about 15 hours.

She rolled her eyes and went downstairs. She wasn't about to wait for everyone else this morning, so she headed out by herself. She wandered around the castle for nearly an hour as a cat, playing with a few mice she had found. But she made sure she was right on time for breakfast. In fact, she walked in right as the Slytherins were sitting down. Snape cast her a glare, but she didn't mind him. She was still technically on time. Surprisingly, Harry was up already and at the Gryffindor table. He was alone, as all the other Gryffindors were sleeping in before leaving for Hogsmeade at 9.

With a quick smirk at her Head of House, she changed directions and plopped down next to Harry. She was fortunate enough not to see Snape's face twist momentarily in anger.

oooOooo

Harry, however, had seen both the smirk and the anger. In fact, he had been watching Ella as she walked in. The sight of her in normal clothes nearly made him choke on his own saliva. Her tight jeans were giving him a view of her figure that her robes had only hinted at. He wasn't the only one to notice, either. Harry noticed Malfoy staring at her also, and barely managed not to smirk at him when Ella sat down next to him.

"Wotcher, Harry." Ella greeted happily, snagging some pumpkin juice.

"Are you mental?" Harry choked out.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No…" She said slowly. "Should I be?" She raised an eyebrow. Harry went slightly red. She raised a hand and felt his forehead. Not used to being touched, Harry jerked away.

"I'm not sick." He muttered as the food arrived. "It's just weird for a Slytherin to sit here." He mumbled around a piece of sausage.

"Well, I'm your friend, so a friend sitting by a friend isn't weird, is it?" She asked archly. Harry narrowed his eyes. He still wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Well, Malfoy doesn't like it." Harry nodded to the blonde haired Slytherin who was glaring daggers at him.

Ella waved a hand. "Draco needs to learn to get over his petty grudge with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Was she joking? "I'm pretty sure our grudge has nothing to do with that particular glare." At her confused look, he rolled his eyes. She really didn't know. He smirked. "It's because he's jealous." Her reaction to his words was not what he expected. Ella's face paled dramatically, and she looked down at her food, silent. She almost looked…disgusted. And his reaction to that was no what he expected. He felt elated, and he had no business feeling like that. Hurriedly, he started to make small talk. To his never-ending gratitude, she went along with it.

Soon Ron and Hermione joined them, and with only a confused look from Ron, joined the conversation seamlessly. When it was time to go, Ella stood, smiled, and left. Which left Harry to be questioned all the way to Hogsmeade.

oooOooo

Ella made her way over to the Slytherin table. No one else had really noticed her over at the Gryffindor table. It was rather common knowledge that Ella was an odd Slytherin, only Draco still had trouble with her. He stopped her before she got to Tracy and Astoria.

"Let's walk together to Hogsmeade." It wasn't a question. Ella stared into his eyes, trying to determine how stubborn she was going to be about the command. Finally she shrugged.

"Fine." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed as Draco's shoulders slumped in relief. She calmly grabbed his elbow, and he led them both out of the Great Hall. They made their way down the path to Hogsmeade, ignoring the other students on the path. Ella ignored all the whispers of the muggleborns and some of the halfbloods. They were assuming she and Draco were together, but all the purebloods knew the truth. Draco was merely offering an arm to a lady as they walked. It was a common practice, and meant nothing. But as Ella continued to watch Draco out of the corner of her eye, she realized that he didn't want it to mean nothing.

As soon as there were no other students around, she pulled Draco off to the side. "We need to talk." She stated, putting her hands on her hips. Draco looked a bit startled, but nodded.

"Draco, I don't want to lead you on-" Disappointment fluttered through his eyes, before a shutter closed over them and an arrogant pureblood was left in his place. "I know you are attracted to me, and that your house would approve of me. But through no fault of your own, we can't be together." His eyes began to soften again. Little did he know that the reason she would never be with him was because she was almost his mother.

"Okay, I get it." He said, blushing a bit. He was looking over her shoulder, trying to seem strong. Ella felt bad for him, and also a bit bad for herself. This was the second Malfoy she had to turn down. Luckily, this one was a whole lot easier than the last.

"I don't think you do, Draco." His eyes snapped to hers, and he opened his mouth to reply, but she didn't let him. "You're halfway in love with Hermione, and you thought I'd be a great way to forget about her." His eyes widened and his mouth was gaping. He realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut, only to open it again.

"Look here, Ella-" He started, but Ella slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No, you look here. Yes, she's a muggleborn. Yes, she's a Gryffindor. Get _over_ it. For Merlin's sake, grow a pair! You say that your father would not approve, but I don't think that's true, and neither do you. You're just afraid of what everyone else will think. But I, for one, will always stand by your side as long as you do the right thing. And _that_ is worth more than the opinions of the entire school." Ella finished her rant to see Draco start to smirk.

"A bit arrogant, aren't you?" He drawled. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Sure, if you want to call it that. I prefer confident, myself." She smirked back at him.

"Fine." He had stopped drawling, and Ella was grateful. "I'll 'grow a pair', as you so gracefully put it. But that's not the hardest part. _She's_ infatuated with Potter, and considers me to be a Death Eater in training. How are you going to fix that?" He pinned her with a pointed glance.

Ella smirked again and raised an eyebrow. "Do you promise to do as I say?"

Draco started shaking his head. "There is no way-"

Ella interrupted him. "Ah ah ah." She wagged her finger at him. "Do you want the girl of your dreams or not?" Draco grit his teeth and threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up. Fine. I promise." Draco said between clenched teeth. Ella smiled brightly, and pulled him back onto the path. Luckily, there were no other students around.

"Fantastic. Now first, we need to do something with your hair-" Ella started.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Draco yelped as he patted his slicked back hair. Ella just shook her head and continued planning with him. After all, planning is what she did best.

Ella and Draco continued to stay together as they went through several shops, and then ate lunch together. Before long, it was one in the afternoon, and Ella had a meeting to plan for. She said goodbye to Draco and headed down to the Hogshead. Aberforth Dumbledore gave her an odd look as she raised her cloak over her head and sat down at the bar. She ordered a butterbeer and settled down to wait. Before long, Fletcher dressed as an old woman came in and sat down at a table. Not long after that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and nervously set up. About five till two, students began trickling in.

When they were all gathered, Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "'A few', Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and said, "They all seemed to think it was a good idea."

Harry stood up and nervously flattened his hair against his forehead. "Er, hello. So I think we can all agree that Umbridge is doing us no good as a teacher and-"

"Is it true that You-Know-Who is alive?" A student in Hufflepuff colors stood up and boldly asked Harry a question almost every student there was wondering.

"Dumbledore already told you what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, then you aren't going to believe me." Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, well, he didn't exactly give us details…" The boy that had spoken up before, spoke again.

Harry's face was turning red. "Look here, I didn't come here to explain myself, I came-"

"Well, that's why most of us are here!" A girl's voice chimed in from the back. It looked like Lavender Brown, and Ella decided it was time for her to step in. She slowly got up off the barstool and walked over to the large group of students. No one noticed at first, but as her footsteps rang out, they all fell silent one by one. They parted to let her through, and she caught some of their whispers as she did.

"She's a Slytherin-"

"Is she here to turn us in?"

"We haven't done anything wrong, have we?"

oooOooo

Harry was miserable. He hadn't wanted to do this anyway, but Hermione had talked him into it. Now he was being bombarded by questions he didn't want to answer. Suddenly, they all started falling silent. He looked up, and met silver eyes. Harry was confused. What was Ella doing here? Hermione wouldn't have invited her…

"Umbridge isn't going to happy when she finds out about this." Ella stated, her oddly metallic eyes roving the room. Harry felt as if someone had punched him in the chest. She was here to spy on them? So much for her offer of friendship.

"That man over there is spying for Umbridge." She pointed to the man with a dirty bandage over his eyes. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but I did." Before anyone could do anything, the man bolted out the door. Ron started to chase after him, but Ella stopped him.

"No, let him go. She's going to find out sooner or later anyway. At least we know that she knows." Ron grumbled, but sat back down. Before anyone else could say anything, Ella turned and faced the group.

"I am honestly ashamed of you all." She let a bit of power flare through her eyes as she looked every single one of them in the eyes. Luna and Ginny were there to receive Defense lessons, but everyone else… Even Fred and George looked a bit guilty.

"Harry is not some fabled hero that vanquished You-Know-Who. He is a flesh and blood person that feels things just like we do. He may have defeated a Dark Lord when he was a baby, but he also lost his parents that night. You can't just prattle on about how amazing he is and all without remembering that also. He's never forgotten that fact, and we shouldn't either.

Also, the majority of you treated him like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named his second year. Even you Hufflepuffs, who are _supposed_ to be loyal!" She glared at all of the Hufflepuffs in the room a few seconds longer than everyone else. Everyone was beginning to look decently ashamed, even Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff who had stood up earlier.

"And don't even get me _started_ on last year! Harry was forced to participate in the Tournament by a Death Eater in disguise, and you lot turned against him again! And not only that, but he was forced to see a friend die by the hands of a man who had killed his own parents, and was tortured by that very same wizard! There! Now go if you'd like, you've heard details. But don't try and talk about this, or you won't like what happens to you."

She glared especially at Marietta Edgecombe, Zacharias Smith, and Michael Corner. Those three took a hint and slunk out of the pub like dogs with their tails in between their legs. No one else seemed inclined to budge though.

Luna spoke up. "I don't know what everyone else is thinking, but I'd rather be able to defend myself and never have to use it than not being able to and getting into trouble." All this was said in her normal airy voice. Ella nodded at her. All the others seemed to agree. Ella nodded again, satisfied. She stepped back and let Harry take over again. He was a little shaken and embarrassed by her speech, but Ella knew he'd get over it.

"Er, right. So this is how it's going to work…" Harry spoke up once more.

Ella settled herself down by Hermione as Harry spoke. "What kind of charm did you put on the parchment?" Ella whispered to Hermione.

As Hermione explained the charm, Ella nodded slowly. When Hermione finished, Ella discreetly touched her wand to the parchment and softly muttered a few incantations. When finished, Hermione was nodding appreciatively.

"That was some advanced spell work, Ella!" Hermione whispered. Ella just shrugged uncomfortably. She was used to people being jealous of her skills, and Hermione didn't have a jealous bone in her body.

"So if you'd like to join, we've got a parchment here for you to sign." Harry concluded. All of the students in the room eagerly lined up to join the D.A. No one noticed that the woman draped from head to toe in a black veil had left. No one but Ella, that is.

Soon, all the students had left, and it was just Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ella left. "Maybe we should talk at the Three Broomsticks." Ella suggested as all three looked like they were about to question her. "No one will notice four students talking there, while we were certainly noticed talking in here." Ron and Hermione cast a suspicious glance around while Harry nodded. They all hurried over to Madame Rosmerta's and sat down in a booth, glad to be out of the cold.

Madame Rosmerta herself hurried over. "What can I get for you?" She was looking mostly at Harry, but Ella ordered for them all.

"Four butterbeer's, warm please. On me." Ella smiled politely as the Madame turned to her. Rosmerta's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Of course, dear." But Madame Rosmerta was not one to pry. No, Madame Rosmerta preferred to watch and wait.

"Thank you, Ella." Hermione said after Rosmerta had left.

"You are welcome." Ella said with another smile as she discreetly and nonverbally put up a silencing charm around their table.

"How did you know about the meeting today?" Ron blurted out. He wasn't really one for subtleties. Ella cocked an eyebrow in amusement, and Ron's face suffused with red.

"Overheard Fred and George talking." Ella said nonchalantly. Of course, that wasn't true, but it'd get the redheads in trouble with the Trio, and Ella wasn't unhappy with that. "Your brothers aren't as sneaky as they think, Ginger."

Before Ron could think of a comeback for that, because Ron _did_ think his brothers were sneaky due to the majority of his childhood spent in one prank or another, Harry spoke up.

"Er, thanks Ella. For earlier, I mean." Harry stared pointedly over her shoulder, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"You're welcome, Harry." Ella returned with some amusement. The tips of Harry's ears pinked. He quickly glanced at her to see her eyes crinkling, and found himself unable to look away.

"Yes, thank you Ella." Hermione spoke up, unaware of Ella and Harry's locked gaze. "Those charms you put on the paper were brilliant. Now no one can even mention the D.A. in any way. Those are a NEWT level charm." Hermione said admiringly.

Ella tore her eyes away from Harry's. "Don't sound so impressed, Hermione. I've seen you working on those Galleons and the Protean charm in the library, and that's basically the same level. You're brilliant too."

Hermione blushed and looked away. Ella meant it too. If Hermione had had the time that Ella had, she'd be pretty much equal to knowledge and talent to Ella.

Madame Rosmerta came back with their drinks, and Ella and Hermione launched into a discussion about their favorite charms.

oooOooo

Harry watched the two girls talk with fascination. Ron did the same. Ella's eyes sparkled when she talked about school, it seemed. She was the perfect friend for Hermione, even though she was a Slytherin.

"Blimey, Harry. I think they could go on for hours." Ron muttered to him.

"I really think they could." Harry muttered back in awe.

But they wouldn't. An older woman approached their table. She was tall, with bright red hair with white streaking back from her temple. Her darker green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Harry Potter?" The woman's slightly husky voice asked.

Harry didn't know what to think, but raised his hand slightly.

"Ah, good. May I talk to you? I'm sorry to intrude, but it's rather important." The woman seemed polite enough, and friendly. So Harry nodded and made room for her.

She sat down quite gracefully. "Thank you. Now, I have a business proposition for you and your friends. My name is Lady Arabella Mora." At this, Hermione's eyes widened. Harry took that to mean this woman had done something important. "I and several of the older gentry feel like our young people should be trained up properly. I have heard rumors of you starting your own Defense Association." Harry's eyes widened. Oh Merlin, _how_?

"I wish to volunteer myself and a few others to train all who wish to be trained. I assume you've come up with a time and place to do your training in and escape notice?" Lady Mora waited with a quirked eyebrow. Harry looked hastily at his friends. Hermione and Ron looked just as bewildered as he felt, but Ella stared back calmly at him.

"Er-" Harry started.

"Actually, we were just about to discuss that as you walked up, Lady Mora." Ella piped up.

"Please, call me either Arabella or Bella." The older woman said with a friendly smile. "Ah, well, may I offer a suggestion as to where?"

Harry nodded, unable to do much else. He was still trying to figure out how this woman knew about the DA already.

"There is a little-known room in Hogwarts called the Come-And-Go Room." Hermione gasped quietly beside him. "But I like to call it the Room of Requirement. Helga Hufflepuff made it, just as Slytherin made his Chamber of Secrets. It will suit you four quite nicely for what you need."

Hermione couldn't keep quiet any longer. "But that's supposed to be a myth!" She blurted.

Lady Mora nodded sagely. "It was exactly that, until I found it in my time at Hogwarts. I shared the secret with no other, though. But I give it to you now, as you have need of it." She continued to explain how to find the room, and what to ask from it. "The Room really gives you exactly what you need, but you have to know what you need first, which is always the hardest part. You'll be the main teacher, of course, Harry. With your permission, I have a list of teachers for various things that you can look over. You can decide which days they come and how often. Also with your permission, I would like to attend these meetings every so often."

Harry didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this woman. She seemed…familiar. "Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes, that will be fine." The tips of his ears pinked again. For some reason, he wanted to impress this Lady Mora. Hermione stifled a giggle, and he sent her a quick glare.

"Very well." Lady Mora gave him a conspiratorial wink. Harry's eyes widened. "Here is the list of teachers. When you figure out those Galleons, Miss Granger, be sure to send me a few." Hermione smiled, and nodded happily. "Miss Sinclair knows how to contact me in the meantime. Miss Sinclair, always a pleasure." With that, the Lady Mora stood and glided away.

oooOooo

Three pairs of wide eyes turned to Ella once the woman had left. Ella carefully let out a deep breath and took a sip of her butterbeer. She hadn't used that spell in a while, and so she was a bit drained. It took a lot of magic to be in two places at once. She would be sure to practice it a lot tonight in her trunk. She would be using it quite often in the near future.

Ella offered up a quick smile to the Trio.

"You know her?" Hermione breathed.

"She's a friend, kind of. And a distant relative. We run into each other a lot." Ella took a sip of her butterbeer again, hoping they'd drop it.

"How did you meet?" Hermione demanded. Ella sighed. Apparently not.

"It's a long story." Ella tried to get Hermione to drop it again. No such luck.

"She's incredible! She was the youngest person ever to take her NEWT's _and_ ace them. Seriously! A perfect score." Hermione hands waved in the air. Ella tried not to smirk when she noticed Draco in a table off to Hermione's right, avidly watching the witch.

Harry and Ron had already been watching the two with wide eyes, but not their jaws dropped as well.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two. Close your mouths. Hermione, you could probably sit those NEWT's at the end of this year and get fairly decent grades yourself, so stop making such a big deal out of it." They all looked properly abashed, though Hermione was looking slightly contemplative. "But you shouldn't." Ella pointed at Hermione to make her point. Hermione huffed and looked away.

"So you told her about the DA?" Harry asked Ella pointedly after a minute of silence.

Ella nodded. "I knew she had already been planning to do some sort of training thing during the holidays, and I thought this would be all around better for everyone."

Harry nodded, seeing her point. Harry proceeded to unfold the list the older witch had given him.

_Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley: In-Battle Training_

_Molly Weasley: Strategy and Evasion Tactics_

_Bill Weasley: Wards and Curse-breaking_

_Griphook: Art of the Goblins_

_Arthur Weasley: Practical Invisibility_

_Madame Longbottom: What Should Have Been Taught in History_

"Ron! Half of your family is on this list!" Hermione said. Ron seemed to be in a daze.

"My mum knows strategy and evasion tactics?" Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"I get some of this stuff, but why do we have to learn about goblins and history? What does banking have to do with anything?" Harry said, lifting his eyes from the parchment.

Ella sighed. _Boys._ "Goblins are primarily a warrior race. They train their entire lives to receive the rank of warrior. The only reason wizards were ever able to beat them is because goblin's have little to no magic themselves. Magic in a wizard's fight is necessary, but very few wizards know how to fight without wands. That is what Griphook will be teaching. I've known him for some time, and he knows his subject very well." Ella hid a grin. "There are too many purebloods and halfbloods who have no idea about politics nowadays. Even muggleborns often need to work within wizarding politics, but Wizarding Politics has not been taught in these past few decades. There is a world out there that will need to be rebuilt after Voldemort is defeated. _Our generation_ will have that responsibility. But thanks to Binns and his incessant teaching on goblin wars, most of our generation and the previous one are woefully unprepared for that task. It is mostly why Voldemort was allowed to rise again."

Ella looked to Harry, and he nodded stiffly in understanding. "And honestly Ginger, where do you think you got your strategy skills? From your dad?" Ella couldn't help herself. The look on Ron's face whenever she called him Ginger was priceless.

He spluttered. "Well, no. But how is my dad going to teach us 'Practical Invisibility'? He couldn't be invisible if he tried!"

Ella lifted an eyebrow. "I guess you'll see, Ginger." She said mysteriously. Ron scowled.

oooOooo

Harry was beginning to get excited. He wasn't at all sure of Hermione's idea last night, but now he was thinking this could actually work. With adults helping too, it'd be brilliant.

Harry smirked. "Umbridge won't know what hit her." He said triumphantly.

Ella stared at Harry's hand wrapped around his mug. "No, she won't." Harry froze at Ella's gaze. She seemed really serious. He carefully put his hand in his lap, out of her sight and watched as she transferred her gaze to his face. They both stared at each other for a long minute as Ron and Hermione began arguing which type of training they should do first. Harry's gaze roamed over her hair, noticed how it fell in perfect curls down past where he could see. He had never seen a girl with hair like hers. Finally, he realized what he had been doing and looked away at Ron, who was currently arguing for In-Battle Training. Hermione was currently arguing for Strategy and Evasion Tactics.

Harry finally got tired of their arguing. "Oi!" Both of them turned towards him. "I'll go over all of this tomorrow and let you know what I decide soon, okay?" Both of them nodded, though it was clear Hermione was bursting with ideas.

"Well, this has been delightful. Truly. Ginger, Hermione, Harry, I've got to go." Ella stood up, and grinned. Her eyes crinkled, giving proof to her enjoyment. With that, she walked over to where Malfoy was sitting with a couple of other Slytherins and sat down. Malfoy began to talk to her intently, occasionally glancing over to where Harry sat. For some reason, he didn't think Malfoy was out to get him. It was a first, that was for sure. And he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly why he thought that.

"What's she doing talking to the Ferret?" Ron asked, scowling both from being called "Ginger" and from Ella talking to Malfoy.

"Well, whatever the reason, I hardly think they're plotting against us." Hermione said loftily.

"And how do you know that?" Ron demanded.

"Easy." Hermione said primly. "If they were, she'd hardly go right over there right after talking to us. Ella is much too smart for that."

Ron frowned, but accepted the reasoning. The three friends continued to chat about other things, not even noticing when Draco and Ella got up and left with each other. Well, Harry did, but he decided not to mention it. He was too confused about what he was feeling and about Ella in general. He still didn't know if they could completely trust her.

"Well, there was one thing that was good about today." Hermione said, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eyes. Harry looked over at her. "Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Harry grinned weakly. He didn't know what he was feeling in regards to Cho, either.

oooOooo

"Did you say anything about me to her?" Draco asked as soon as he and Ella were out the door.

"Most certainly not!" Ella said indignantly. "That's not how it works, Draco Malfoy! I refuse to do that for you. You will win her heart entirely by yourself. I'm just going to give you pointers on 'How Not to Act Like a Prat.'" Ella smirked at the scowling Draco.

"Fine." He muttered. "As long as it will work."

"Draco, sweetie, a girl like Hermione will not be won by a sarcastic drawl and a sneer. Some girls are attracted to the bad boy image, but those are the disposable kind. Hermione is not that." Ella said firmly.

Draco was curious. "What kind of girl is she, then?"

Ella huffed. "You should know, you ignorant boy! You're the one who's half way in love with her!"

Draco crossed his arms. "You don't have to yell at me."

Ella rolled her eyes and said gently, "Hermione is a keeper. She's one of those girls who will make you fall in love with a glance, and you can never forget her afterwards, no matter how hard you try. So if you're looking for a quick fling, a keeper is the wrong one to go to."

Now it was Draco's turn to huff. "I'm not looking for a fling."

Ella patted the arm she was holding onto. "I know, Draco. It's why I'm helping you, after all." Her smile crinkled her eyes, and Draco felt a bit better.

"Now, the first think you have to do is stop antagonizing Potter. I know you think Hermione is in love with him, but that's the farthest from the truth. They consider each other to be like a sibling." Ella lectured as they continued to walk up to the castle.

Draco's face was infused with hope. "Really?"

"Did you even hear the part about being nice to Potter?" Ella looked over at the blonde boy walking next to her.

"Er, kind of?" Draco offered with a small smile.

Ella shook her head with a small smile. It was rather amazing how much Draco had come out of his shell since he admitted liking Granger. This was the real Draco, hidden by the expectations of his house and his name.

"What does 'being nice' look like?" Draco asked seriously.

Ella's smile fell. She had a long way to go.

oooOooo

Fred and George Weasley would be the first to admit they were rather partial in their pranking. Sure, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gyffindor all got their fair share. But Slytherin students received the majority of the pranking of the twins. So when they saw the Slytherin girl that had been baffling them for over a month on the arm of Malfoy, they couldn't resist.

Hurriedly, they set up what they considered to be their best prank yet. When they were done, they climbed up in a nearby tree to watch. Fred elbowed George as he started to laugh when the two came into sight.

oooOooo

No other person would have heard it, but Ella heard the stifled laugh from up in a tree. She stopped Malfoy quickly under the guise of showing him a paper from her satchel. As she did, she cast a quick nonverbal spell. Sure enough, there were the twins up in a tree, and that was their trap right ahead. Ella thought quickly. They were using a revised version of a prank the Marauders had played on her. From what she deduced, she only had a few seconds once they tripped the trap.

Giggling, she leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. "Play along, please?" She leaned back and giggled again, to see his face. He had his normal smirk on again. Good. He had caught on, she fluttered her eyelashes. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and then led him up the path by his hand.

Suddenly, they were surrounded in darkness. She clapped a hand over Draco's mouth and muttered a spell. Before Draco could blink again, they were up in a tree and looking down at Fred and George in an awkward position. Before the twins really even realized what had happened, McGonagall walked down the path to see them.

She startled. "Mssrs. Weasley!" Both pairs of eyes widened at the sight of a scowling Professor. Looking around, they realized they were dressed as girls. Slytherin girls.

"Actually, I don't want to know. 25 points from Gryffindor." She walked around them, but as she gave one last glance, grimaced, and added, "Each, because I never ever wanted to see that."

Ella climbed down the tree, with Draco right behind her once the Professor had left.

"Well, well, well." She said, smirking. Both the twins glared at her. "What do we have here?" Her eyes crinkled in amusement when the boys attempted to pull down the skirts.

"What have you done, Sinclair? And why-" Fred shouted angrily.

"Are these blasted skirts so bloody short?" George finished.

"Tut tut." Ella waved a finger at them admonishingly. "Such language. Malfoy here is a prefect, and he can't be expected to allow foul language. _Especially_ in the presence of a lady."

Malfoy grinned, and jumped right in. "That'll be 1 point from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley."

The twins were still scowling. "How did you do that?" Fred demanded again.

Ella tapped her chin and pretended to think. "A reversal spell based on intentions with a few tweaks." She said nonchalantly. "You planned far worse for the two of us, so I don't feel incredibly guilty." It was true. The original prank was to drastically alter Ella's outfit into what they were currently sporting. It could have been an extremely embarrassing prank, especially with McGonagall around the corner.

Ella's eyes glinted and her face hardened. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Draco and I could have easily sued for sexual harassment. And with the two of us being purebloods, as well as the two of you, you both could have been punished severely." It was true. Purebloods took sexual harassment and the safety of their daughters very seriously. At the very least, Fred and George would have been expelled and had a black mark on their name everywhere in magical Britain. As purebloods, they were supposed to know the rules. Halfbloods and muggleborns were often given leniency in that area.

Fred and George began to realize the consequences, but they remained defiant. "But you wouldn't-" George started pleading.

"Do that, would you Sinclair?" Fred finished. "Besides, haven't you done the same to us?" He tried to pull down his skirt again.

Ella laughed coldly. "Try if you will to put this on me. If you do lodge a formal complaint and the matter is looked into, the only magical signatures they'll find are you two's. And if they check our wands, they won't find anything on mine. Only yours. So sure, go ahead and tell on me. But be ready to deal with the backlash if you do, because I'll tell the truth about what happened here."

Draco had begun to have an idea of what had happened. And he wasn't happy.

"Do you mean to say-" His voice was like ice. "That these two nearly put you in what they are wearing?" He turned dangerous eyes to the twins. Ella critically examined the outfits the twins were in. If they were on a woman, they could have made it into a Playboy. The top would have barely covered her breasts, and the skirt was so short that even bending a little bit exposed everything.

"Yes." Ella hissed, sounding very much like the Slytherin she was. She hadn't been happy when the Marauders pulled this on her and Lilly, and she was just as unhappy now. Sirius and James had known the consequences, but had done it anyways. Peter hadn't known, but it was still very wrong, in any world. Unfortunately, Remus hadn't known about that prank, or he would have stopped them.

Draco took a step forward, clenching his fist. It would have been well within his rights to deck both the twins, and not a single point could have been taken. At that moment, the Golden Trio walked up.

oooOooo

Harry wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing, but it wasn't pretty. The twins were dressed in Slytherin colors, but that wasn't all. They were very _skimpy_ girl Slytherin colors. Both the twins were glaring at Ella and Malfoy, who were glaring right back. Malfoy looked like he was ready to deck the two of them.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. Harry could barely nod in agreement. Even Hermione, their level headed one, was speechless.

"I should beat you within an inch of your lives." Malfoy hissed.

"OI!" Ron was able to speak again. "Watch it Ferret, those are my brothers!"

"Ron." Ella snarled. "You probably don't want to claim a relation with these two idiots right now."

"Back off, Weasel. You don't know what they did." Draco was still hissing. Ron stopped in confusion.

"It looks like someone did something to _them_." Ron pointed out. Harry latched onto Ron's arm, as a precaution. He was starting to get the gist of what had happened.

"No, they tried to prank us first. Only, it's not funny. They tried to put _me_ in what they're wearing." Ella put herself in front of Draco and crossed her arms.

Ron stopped trying to get away from Harry.

Hermione let out a soft gasp. "Fred, George. _How could you_?" Anger was fading from the twins eyes, being replaced by shame and guilt. But now Harry was starting to get angry. Malfoy would have seen Ella in _that_? And the twins? He let go of Ron's arm and took a step forward himself. And then another. Neither Ron or Hermione stopped him. Ron seemed to be in shock that his brothers would do that.

"We thought it'd be funny-" Started George uncomfortably.

"We didn't think-"

"You're bloody right, you didn't think!" This time it was Ella who interrupted Fred. "What would have happened when McGonagall had caught me like that? Both Draco and I could have been expelled! Draco could have had his wand snapped for seeing me like that! Didn't your parents teach you anything about Pureblood wizarding society?" Ella was yelling by this point.

Ron spoke up. "Our parents didn't really bother to teach us the normal Pureblood rules. Said they were irrelevant now."

"Your parents are idiots, then." Ella spat.

When all the Weasley's frowned at her, she amended that. "In this only, I suppose. The pureblood rules are still very much in effect, and still very much apply. But no matter which world you are in, that prank was very much not a prank at all. It's an intensely cruel thing, and you're lucky McGonagall didn't ask questions." Ella finished.

"Wait, _McGonagall_ caught them?" Hermione squeaked. "You two are _so_ lucky. I'm muggleborn, and I still know the consequences to what you two just did."

"That's because you're a bloody know it all." George muttered. Before anyone could react to that, Draco pushed past Ella and punched the older boy. Harry took his chance, and punched Fred as well. Soon, all the boys were fighting on the ground. Admittedly, Ron was trying to pull everyone apart, but wasn't really doing a whole lot of good.

oooOooo

Hermione cast a helpless look at Ella, and Ella rolled her eyes. _Boys._ She quickly set up a quick time shield around all of them. No one noticed, they were all too focused on fighting. Unfortunately, the twins hadn't included undergarments in the original prank, and Ella hadn't added them in hers. It exposed quite a bit more than anyone wanted to see. Glaring, Ella flicked her wand at the pile of boys on the ground. They all flew apart and landed on their bums. Before anymore visual damage could be done, Ella flicked her wand at the twins and the once more wore their original clothes, though they were a bit worse for the wear.

"Well, that accomplished _so_ much." Ella said sarcastically. None of the boys would look her in the eye. "It's a bloody wonder the wizarding world is in the state it's in now if men respond to conflict like that. Oh wait, they do." Ella let out a mirthless laugh. "And we're about to enter _another_ war. How could I have forgotten." She jabbed her wand at Ron. He was instantly cleaned up and his few bruises healing. "The only sane one here is Ron, which is a bloody miracle. Usually it's the opposite." The boys all scowled at each other.

"Now, get on your feet and apologize to everyone you have offended like the gentlemen you are." Ella demanded. As she suspected, Harry was the first to do so. His upbringing was the least extensive, and yet he still had manners far beyond the Purebloods who were _supposed_ to have been trained since birth.

"Sorry Fred, George." He nodded to each of them and took a step back. Ella rewarded him by cleaning up his clothes and healing his forming black eye and a cut on his temple.

Draco followed suit next, and Ella did the same for him.

Finally, Fred stepped up next. "I really am sorry, Ella, Draco. I wasn't thinking, and I realize you've saved my arse by not telling on us to the Professor." Ella cleaned him up as well.

Finally, after a long awkward minute, George stepped up too. "I'm sorry Ella, Draco, and Hermione." He mumbled. Ella knew he was sincere as well, so she cleaned him up as well.

"I hope you've all learned something from today. Things are not always as they seem, and some pranks are better left alone." With that, Ella released the time shield. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan clambered up the path not thirty seconds later. The two boys looked at the group strangely and said 'hello' to their fellow Gryffindors, but left as soon as they came.

"That was some impressive nonverbal wandwork, Ella." Hermione mentioned too casually.

Ella was in no mood to explain, so she grabbed Draco's arm and threw a curt, "Yes." Over her shoulder.

oooOooo

Later that night, Ella stopped Time around her trunk and threw herself into her work for the equivalent of three weeks. She practiced being in two places at once until it no longer drained her. She wrote and rewrote a plan for the DA and a schedule, and then rewrote it again. She ran, a lot. She decided to finally come back out when she wasn't mad anymore. Hogwart's was not prepared for what was about to hit it.


	12. Chapter 12

I am unable to continue this story due to personal reasons. As such, I dearly love this story and maybe others do as well. I know it can be widely improved upon and wish to see it done. Therefore, if any of the readers either desire to continue the story themselves, or know of an author who can make this story into all it deserves, PM me and I will give the rest of what I have on this story. Thank you to all my readers.

-Ariella


End file.
